Vacationing with Vampires and Mermaids
by Cresent Moon Witch
Summary: Since arriving Bella has been feeling something new and confusing. As her and the Cullens try to have fun on vacation strange events begin to happen. What are these strange cliffs? And why do they hold secrets about who Bella really is? EdwardxBella
1. New Place, New Feeling

**I do not own any of this. The characters all belong to Stephanie Meyers. :(**

**

* * *

**

BPOV

As we got off the plane I somehow felt different. During the plane ride I began to feel this new feeling inside of me, and it wasn't because Edward was sitting next to me. I saw Jasper look at me confused. Both of us unaware of what this new feeling was. We had landed on the Cullen's island of the coast of Hawaii (by we I mean Alice, Jasper, Esme, Carlisle, Rosalie, Emmett, Edward, and me). I had managed to be the first one off the plane, the minute I stepped out onto the dock next to where our plane was I felt like I was being drawn to something. I turned around and saw this cliff, I began to walk towards it. After a few steps I felt strong arms wrap around my waste. I blinked a few times and then saw that the arms belonged to Edward.

"Going for an early swim?" Edward asked.

I looked down and saw that I was right on the edge of the deck. If I would have taken one more step I would have surely stepped off the dock and fallen into the ocean water. I thought that I had only taken a few tiny steps when in reality I had taken much, much more.

"Early swim," I said with a small laugh trying to make it sound like that was what I was doing.

I got a quick peck of Edward.

"Don't worry we'll be at the beach soon enough so you can go swimming," Edward said to me.

I then turned around and saw Jasper looking at me worried and confused. I only shrugged not knowing what had just happened myself. Alice had just gotten off the plane and noticed mine and Jasper's quite and wordless conversation. She danced over to me and Edward.

"Ah, I just love coming here for vacation," she said, "Edward can you get Bella's bags?"

"Alice I can get my own bags," I protested.

"It's okay love," Edward said, "I'll get them."

Edward ran towards the back of the plane where all of luggage was stored and then Alice placed a hand on my shoulder.

"I saw what you were doing. What happened? You looked like you were in some sort of trance or something," Alice asked meant only for me to hear.

"I don't know," I answered.

"Don't know what?"

I turned around and saw that Emmett was the one who spoke. He was carrying all of Rosalie's bags and his too.

"I don't know which bathing suit I want to wear first," I said thinking that it could be an answer to a question Alice would ask me.

The rest of the Cullen's walked up to us.

"Alice planning your wardrobe already?" Jasper asked.

Wow, I couldn't believe that everybody (except for Alice and me of course) believed my little white lie, I'm usually a terrible liar.

"Yup and I think I know which bathing suit she's going to wear first," Alice said grabbing my hand.

"Oh no," I said worried.

"Come on Bella let's go. By the time I'm done everyone will already be at the beach," Alice said, "And Edward will go absolutely gaga over the cute little bikini that I'm going to pick out for you."

That last part Alice whispered to me. That made me laugh a little bit but then I groaned as Alice pulled me towards the beach house, but I followed knowing that I would not win if I put a fight seeing how Alice was one-hundred times stronger then I am.

"See you at the beach," I said to Edward.

"See you later," he said to me.

Then I turned back to Alice and continued walking trying not to fall or trip over anything. I ended up tripping over a rock. I heard Emmett laugh and Edward sigh. He was always worrying about me, even if I was only a few feet away from him.

* * *

**I'm sorry that this chapter is so small, I didn't know what else to write. Please review.**


	2. Drowning

**I unfortunately don't own any of this. It all belongs to Stephanie Meyers. *sigh* :'(**

**

* * *

**

BPOV

After spending about an hour playing Barbie with Alice we where finally going to go meet everyone else at the beach. We would have left a half hour ago if Alice didn't do my hair, which I protested seeing how we were going to go swimming but she won. I had to hold onto Alice's shoulder for support seeing how I was wearing four inch blue cork pumps with a small light blue dress that came up passed my knees. Once we arrived everyone was spread out over the beach. Carlisle was reading a book he had brought, Rosalie was tanning, and Edward, Emmett, and Jasper were playing catch while Esme was taking pictures of everyone. I stooped once I saw Edward, he was shirtless. His muscles sparkled as the sunlight hit his body, he was beautiful. Alice coughed, snapping me out of my daze and getting everyone's attention.

"Well look who finally decided to show up," Emmett said, "We've been waiting for hours."

"It's only been one hour Emmett," Rosalie corrected.

"Come one, let's all go for a swim," Alice said.

Alice, Jasper, Emmett, and Rosalie ran into the ocean.

"Aren't you going to go swimming?" I asked Edward who had yet to move.

"Of course, I'm just waiting for you," he answered.

"Oh," I said.

I kicked off my shoes and then I took off my dress, revealing my blue bikini which Alice had picked out for me. I set the dress down and when I looked up I saw Edward starring at me with his mouth slightly open.

"Bella, you look beautiful," was all he said.

I laughed, Alice was right after all. Edward was going gaga over my bathing suit. I imagined Alice saying told you so.

"Come on let's go," I said.

I grabbed Edward's hand and we ran human speed into the water to join the others. The water was warm; it felt nice against my skin. Edward and I swam out to the others where the water was so deep that I had to tread water. We started to splash each other and jump waves. After a while of goofing around with the others, Edward and I swam out further so we could be alone.

"Edward I'm having so much fun," I said to him.

"That's terrific love," he said.

Edward and I began to move closer to each other but then I felt something tugging on my leg. I thought that it was just Emmett playing a trick on me so I tried to kick it off. However, the more I struggled the more I felt something tugging on my leg. Suddenly I was pulled underwater. I had not taken a breath when I was above water and I was losing air quickly. I was being pulled deeper and deeper under the water, I tried grabbing onto something. I felt something in the palm of my hand and grabbed it only to find out that it wasn't something I could use to help resurface. I didn't let go however, holding onto the mystery object tighter. My air was completely gone and I felt the salt water start to fill my lungs. I then began to lose conciseness.

**EPOV**

Bella and I started swimming closer to each other but she suddenly stopped. I stopped wondering if I had done something wrong. I felt water currents below from Bella kicking her legs. Suddenly, I saw her go under. I floated there stunned.

_"What happened?" Jasper thought._

_"Where did Bella go?" Emmett thought._

_"What's going on?" Esme thought._

I snapped out of it and dove underwater after Bella. I saw her at the bottom of the ocean. She was motionless as the water moved her hair. I grabbed her and then quickly swam back up to the surface with her in my arms. Once we reached the surface Bella started coughing up water, a good sign. I swam back to shore as quickly as I could with Bella still in my arms. I reached the shore and placed Bella down in the sand. Everyone started to gather around us.

"What happened?" Alice asked.

"I don't know," I said, "One moment we're swimming and the next moment she's being pulled under."

Carlisle kneeled down next to her.

"Has she coughed up any water?" Carlisle asked.

"Yes as soon as I got her back up," I answered.

"That's a good sign. She breathing," Carlisle said

I place my hands on Bella's shoulder and began to shake her gently.

"Bella love, wake up," I said.

"She probably passed out from the shock," Carlisle said.

Suddenly Bella's eyes shot open. But they weren't the same chocolate brown eyes that I loved, they were a misty blue. Her lips started moving at an incredible speed, faster then what any vampire could do. When she slowed down for us to understand her instead of her voiced was the voice of a gipsy.

"On the third day the transformation will begin. First will be a change in grace. The next day will be a change in voice. Then the powers will appear. Once the seventh day is when the transformation be complete. To those who chose to help, answers will lie in the cliffs."

Bella's eyes snapped shut and then her clenched hand opened revealing a necklace. I took it from her and looked at it. It was an aquamarine gemstone in the shape of a tear with a small white pearl in the bottom which was attached to a silver chain. I looked at the necklace and then at Bella, wondering how she could have grabbed such a valuable necklace while she was drowning.

"What is it Edward?" Jasper asked.

I turned around and showed everyone the necklace. Their mouths dropped in awe.

"Where did you get that?" Alice asked.

"It was in Bella's hand," I answered.

_"Figures, she almost drowns and ends up grabbing such a lovely piece of jewelry," Rosalie thought._

I growled at Rosalie, I knew that she didn't like Bella that much but she could have at least shown a little sympathy. The love of my existence had almost drowned.

"What?" Rosalie asked me as if she did nothing wrong.

I shock my head and then turned back to Bella. I took her hand and gently began to stroke the back of it with my thumb. Bella's eyes began to flicker open, but to her normal chocolate brown.

**BPOV**

As I began to gain conciseness I felt something rubbing the back of my hand. My eyes fluttered open and the first thing I saw was Edward's beautiful face looking at me.

"Edward," I said weakly.

My throat felt raw from the all the salt water and hurt when I spoke. Edward placed a hand on my cheek, I held it there never wanting it to move.

"Oh Bella, I thought I lost you," Edward said.

I sat up and saw that everyone was around me. Edward removed his hand from my cheek.

"What happened," Esme asked me.

"I don't know. At first I was just swimming and then I feel something tugging on my leg. Suddenly I'm being pulled underwater losing air. Then I passed out," I answered.

"Do you remember anything after that?" Jasper asked.

"No," I answered, "Why?"

The Cullen's looked at each other wondering if any of them should say anything. I just sat there confused as Edward sat me on his lap and wrapped his arms around me. Carlisle was the first one to speak.

"You woke up before, but you were different," he said.

"How so?"

"Your eyes had gone a foggy blue and your voice sound different like some sort of gypsy's," Emmett said, "Then you started talking about a transformation and something about a cliff."

"It sound like a bunch of nonsense to me," Rosalie muttered.

"We should get you back to the house so that you can rest," Carlisle said.

I nodded and then tried to get up only to fall back down my legs weak. Edward stood up and then picked me up and began to carry me bridal style. As all of us made our way back to the house I couldn't help but look at the cliff in the distance. I began to wonder about this strange cliff, why had I been drawn to it when we first arrived and what was it that I said about it cliff when I was unconscious.

"Is something wrong love?" Edward asked me.

I looked up his beautiful face, I had so many questions but I knew now was not the time to ask them.

"No. I'm just tired, that's all," I answered.

Edward began to hum my lullaby and I slowly drifted into a deep, deep sleep.

* * *

**Please review.**


	3. What Happened?

**Sorry I haven't updated in a while, I've just been so busy with other stuff. I do not own any of this, Stephanie Meyers does. :'(**

* * *

**BPOV**

I was in the ocean, surrounded by nothing but water, land no where in sight. I knew that I should have been scared but I felt strangely relaxed as I floated in the water looking up into the sky. A white cloud appeared and then something floated out of it down to where I was floating. The objected stopped in front of me, floating in mid-air. I looked at the object, it was a beautiful aquamarine teardrop necklace with a pearl inside the aquamarine attached to a silver chain. It was the most beautiful piece of jewelry I've ever seen. I reached up to touch it, as soon as I did a bright light surround me and the bracelet, blinding me.

I woke up in a large white bed in a pale blue room. I saw a doorway which led out to a patio. I put a hand to my head, feeling it start to spin.

"What time is it?" I muttered to myself.

My throat felt raw as I spoke, nothing a warm cup of tea with honey couldn't fix.

"Quarter past eleven," said a voice.

I sat up startled, only to see Edward sitting on the end of the bed. In his hands was a tray with a mug on it. Edward caught me eyeing the mug curiously. He picked it up and handed it to me.

"It's a cup of tea with some honey in it. I thought you would like it," Edward said.

I nodded, silently thanking him with a smile and then lifted the mug to my mouth and took a sip. The hot tea ended up burning my tongue. I winced.

"What's wrong?" Edward asked me.

"It's just hot," I said blowing on the tea.

I took another sip of the tea, this time it was cool enough that it didn't burn my tongue. I drake all of the tea which made my throat felt way better. I set the mug down on the nightstand and looked at Edward.

"So what were you talking about with the ocean and a cloud?" Edward asked.

"It was just a dream. I was floating in the ocean looking up at a cloud. That's it," I answered.

"Sounds boring."

"Not really, it was kinda relaxing actually. Just being gently rocked back and forth by the waves."

"Well I'm glad that it relaxed you then."

I ran my fingers through my hair, it felt all stiff and gross from never showering after my little almost drowning moment yesterday. I swung my legs over the edge of the bed and began to stand up. My legs were a little wobbly at first, Edward came over in case I would fall. The wobbling stopped, I looked down and finally noticed what I was wearing, light purple silk pajamas. Alice.

"I need a human moment," I said heading towards the bathroom.

Edward nodded and sat on the edge of the bed. I reached the bathroom door and walked in. It was probably one of the biggest bathrooms I've ever seen. It had a shower, his and her sinks, three mirrors, a toilet of course, and a Jacuzzi tub. I walked over to the tub and started the water, and then I began to get undressed. I put my clothes on the sink and noticed another pile. Thank you Alice. I turned my attention back to the tub which was close to being full so I turned the water on and the jets on. Then I got right in, the hot water felt nice while the jets massaged my sore body. I sighed and then submerged myself.

**EPOV**

I heard the sound of water splashing up against Bella's leg from the other room. I picked up the mug which I brought for Bella and walked into the kitchen were the others were. Esme walked up and took the mug from me.

"How is she?" she asked referring to Bella.

"Good, she's taking a bath right now," I answered.

"That's good," Esme said.

Esme placed the mug in the sink planning on cleaning it later. I walked over to a dinning room chair and sat down. Everyone else seemed to join me as if to have a family meeting.

"Edward, did you see anything drag Bella down yesterday?" Carlisle asked.

"No, it was if she was being pulled down by the water itself," I answered.

"What about that creepy gypsy voice we heard coming out of her mouth when we got her back to shore. Now that was damn strange," Emmett said.

"Strange? What's strange is how little miss human was able to find such a beautiful piece of jewelry when she was drowning," Rosalie said.

"Now Rosalie," Esme said.

"Come on it's not possible, someone would have had to hand it to her. There is no way in hell that she could have just grabbed onto it by chance. No way," Rosalie said.

"She does have a point there," Emmett said.

Jasper pulled out the necklace from his pocket and placed it out onto the middle of the table.

"I was examining the necklace last night. I felt waves of some sort of power coming from it," he said.

"What kind of power?" I asked.

"I don't know, at first it felt somewhat gentle but then it felt dangerous," Jasper explained.

"Then did the necklace hand itself to Bella?" Emmett asked.

"Why would a necklace like this want to belong to Bella?" Rosalie asked holding the necklace up.

"Because it's connected to her," Alice answered.

We all turned and looked at her.

"What do you mean?" I asked confused.

"That necklace is apart of Bella's family heritage or something," Alice answered, "The vision wasn't quite clear…"

"Wait Alice, you had a vision of Bella and the necklace?" I said.

"Yes, last night," she said.

"What did you see Alice?" Carlisle asked.

"The picture wasn't that clear," Alice said, "I saw Bella's back, her hair had grown down to her hips. Someone called her name and she turned around. I could only see down to her collarbone then but I did see the necklace. The thing was she seemed different, her scent had changed. She still smelled like she does now but with something added. She smelled pretty good."

"How odd," Carlisle said.

I heard the sound of water draining out of a tub. We each turned to the door which lead to Bella's room.

"You better get back to her, she's going to want to know what happened yesterday," Carlisle.

I nodded and then got up from the chair and began to make my way towards the door.

_"Tell and show her the necklace," Alice thought._

She threw the necklace at me and I caught it.

_"And you better do it," Alice thought._

I looked at the necklace, it reminded me of Bella and I. The beautiful pearl was being protected by the rough aquamarine gemstone. It would look beautiful on Bella, the blue color of the aquamarine would contrast very nicely against her smooth pale skin. Jasper's words came flooding into my mind.

_"At first it felt somewhat gentle but then it felt dangerous."_

Dangerous, I could never give her something that could cause her any harm. She was a danger magnet all by herself, giving her the necklace would only make it worse. I walked into Bella's room, closed the door and sat on the end of the bed. The door to the bathroom opened a few minutes later. Bella was there in a pair of dark wash jean shorts and a pale green tank top. She smelled of her normal strawberry shampoo and also a new scent, vanilla.

"You smell good but something's different. New body wash?" I asked her.

"Yeah, vanilla," she said smiling.

"I thought so."

She walked over and sat down next to me on the end of the bed. Her face was serious. I knew what was coming.

"So what happened yesterday?" she asked me.

**BPOV**

Edward sighed. I was pretty sure he didn't want me to know anything of what happened yesterday. But I knew he knew I wouldn't stop asking him until he told me.

"Once I got up to the surface you began to cough up water. Then I got you back to shore. Everyone started to gather around you to make sure you were okay. I shook you a little and then your eyes snapped open. Except they were different, they were a misty blue color. You then stared to talk in this weird voice which sounded like a gypsies," Edward said.

"What did I say?" I asked.

"You want the exact words?" he asked me.

I nodded.

"'On the third day the transformation will begin. First will be a change in grace. The next day will be a change in voice. Then the powers will appear. Once the seventh day is when the transformation be complete. To those who chose to help, answers will lie in the cliffs.'" Edward said.

The cliffs? What did those mysterious cliffs have to do with anything?

"Then you closed your eyes and a few minutes later you woke up back to normal," Edward said.

**"**Anything else?" I asked

"No nothing else," he said putting his hand in his pants pocket.

He seemed so unsure, like he wasn't telling me the whole story. I wanted to ask if that was so but I knew he wasn't going to tell me. I began to think about what he told me I said, about this transformation and the cliffs.

"What are you thinking?" Edward asked me.

"About the transformation and the cliffs," I said loving how he couldn't read my mind like he could with others.

"Don't worry about it love," he told me.

I smiled at him but I continued to think about it. I just didn't make any sense to me but I knew that I would find out about it sooner or later. I stopped thinking about it and turned my attention back to Edward.

"So what's on the agenda for today?" I asked him.

He smiled at me.

"Bed rest," Edward answered, "Doctor's orders."

"That's no fun," I said frowning.

"Come on love it won't be that bad."

"That's what you say."

I got up off the bed and started to make my way over to the doors which lead out to the porch.

"Where are you going?" Edward asked.

"Outside," I answered, "I think the fresh sea air will do me good."

"I thought you would want to stay away from the ocean after what happened."

"Well I guess you thought wrong."

I stepped outside onto the patio. It was beautiful out there, once the concert ground ended wet sand started. The tide was able to reach the end of the patio. I saw a white whicker couch with pale blue cushions. I was able to move it to the end of the patio. Then I sat down and placed my feet in the sand, allowing the water to pass over my feet. I closed my eyes relaxed I felt someone sit next to me. I opened my eyes and found it was Edward. I smiled and then looked into his eyes. Our faces inched closer and our lips met into a sweet kiss.

Edward had gone hunting with everyone else, leaving me at the house by myself. I didn't mind, I knew he needed to hunt when I saw his eyes were black before we kissed. We had spent the day just sitting out on my patio enjoying each others company and we watched the sunset. It had grown dark and I began to feel tired. I lied down on the couch closed my eyes. Suddenly I felt an unfamiliar small wet hand stroke my hair. I wanted to open my eyes and see who it was but I was struck with so much fear that I couldn't.

"You're transformation will begin soon, oh you will be so beautiful once the transformation. Then we can spend time together like we did years ago," said a soft female voice.

The girl picked up my hand and then put it back down but on something.

"Good-night Sea Flower, see you soon," said the girl.

That voice, I couldn't put my finger on it but it sounded familiar. Like a voice I haven't heard in a long, long time. I continued to think about that girl and her voice until I fell asleep.

**APOV**

I had come back to the house early after having my fill of blood, turning my eyes a perfect honey color. Once I made it back to the house I smelled something. It was mixed in with Bella's scent. I immediately ran at vampire speed towards Bella's room. I saw that she was not in her room but outside on the patio on the wicker couch. She was alone but the scent of the stranger still lingered. I looked at Bella and smiled, she had fallen asleep, I think she was completely unaware of her little visitor. I walked over and picked Bella up in my arms. I then saw something where Bella's hand was, it was a dark blue clam shell. I shifted Bella so that I was holding her with one arm and picked up the clam shell. I walked into the room and set Bella down on her bed. Then I looked at the clam shell, there was gold lining where the clam shell would open and there was also a clasp on the front of the clam shell. I undid the clasp and opened the clam shell, it started to play a song. Inside was a light blue cushion with an indentation of were a teardrop necklace once laid. I realized it was a jewelry box. Then I started to wonder if the pearl and aquamarine necklace once sat in it. I closed the jewelry box and the patio doors in case Bella's visitor wanted to come back.

_"Edward!"_

Edward was in the room in a flash.

"What happened?" he asked.

_"Just breathe in."_

Edward took a deep breath, his eyes widened, he then look at Bella and then back at me.

"Someone touched her, but how is that possible we're the only ones on the island," Edward said freaking out, "Do you think that it was another vampire?"

_"I don't think so, I don't even think that the visitor is human otherwise I would have seen them coming. Damn it I hate not knowing what's going on, just like with those stupid werewolves back at home."_

"Alice, back to the subject," Edward said.

_"Sorry, her visitor left her something too."_

I showed him the clam shell jewelry box.

"So it's a clam shell," Edward said as if it didn't matter.

_"That's not all it is."_

I opened the jewelry box and Edward's eyes bugged out even more as he saw the indentation in the cushion.

"Do you think?" Edward said not able to finish the sentence.

_"I don't know but it seems like a big possibility."_

We both looked at Bella who was sleeping peacefully.

"Does she know?" Edward asked me.

_"No, she was asleep when I found her and I doubt that she would be asleep if she did know about the visitor. Should we tell her?"_

"No, she's been through enough already, let's just let her sleep," Edward said.

Edward sat down on the bed right next to Bella and stared at her. I closed the jewelry box, set it down on the nightstand, and left the room. I walked into the room next door, sat on the bed, and waited for Jasper to come home suddenly having the need to have him by.

**

* * *

**

I hope you liked it, it took a while but I think it was worth it. Please review.


	4. Grace

**Okay I felt the need to inform all my readers about when this is all taken place so here it goes and PS there are some spoilers for New Moon and Eclipse. Okay so this is after Edward comes back in New Moon and it's after Bella, Edward, and Alice had graduated. However Edward hasn't proposed to Bella, and there is no new born army. **

**I don't own any of this, the song "Dance With Me" belongs to Disney and Stephanie Meyers owns the rest. :(**

**BPOV**

There was lovely music playing as the curtain opened revealing ballet dancers. They were dressed in white costumes. Then it hit me, it was Swan Lake. My dance class took a field trip to go see Swan Lake when I was little. I was always enchanted how the ballerina's could move so graceful, seeing how I'm a total klutz. I turned my attention to the ballerina who was playing the swan. It was at the part when the swan was dying. As the swan died I noticed that the swan was wearing the necklace from my other dream. Suddenly everything went black and I felt a burning pain in my feet.

**EPOV**

I was in the kitchen holding the dark blue shell jewelry box Alice had shown me when I got back to the house. The others have returned from hunting, Jasper and Alice were in their room, Rosalie and Emmett were in their room doing things that I didn't want to know about, and Esme and Carlisle were in the living room. Everyone wondered what had happened when they saw me with the jewelry box but kept their distance. I flipped the shell over and over again in my hand. I sighed and then looked over at the clock on the stove. It read midnight. There was a loud scream. Bella! I rushed into her room and found her lying on the floor writhing in pain. The others came in soon after. I kneeled down next to Bella and so did Carlisle.

"_What's going on?" –Esme_

"_What's wrong with her?" –Emmett_

What was wrong with my angel?

"Bella? Bella what's wrong?" I asked her.

"My feet…they burn," she said through her teeth.

I looked at her feet, they were a light pink color. I touched them but quickly drew my hand back. It was like shaking a werewolves hand for over an hour.

"Is there any bite marks?" Esme asked.

"No, skin hasn't been broken and if it was we would have known," Carlisle said.

"Water!" Bella cried out.

"Rosalie, go get her a glass of water," Carlisle said.

"Why do I have to?" Rosalie asked.

"I'll go get it," Alice volunteered.

Alice ran out of the room and returned with a glass of water a few seconds later. She went to hand it to Bella. Bella opened her eyes for a few seconds and saw the glass. She then swatted it away, knocking it out of Alice's hand, and the water landed on Rosalie. I almost laughed. Rosalie growled and then stormed out of the room.

"_Stupid human, she got my hair all wet." –Rosalie_

"Water!" Bella cried out again.

"I don't understand, she cries for water and yet she swatted it away when we got her some," Jasper said confused.

"Maybe it's not drinking water she wants," Carlisle said.

"What other kind of water is there?" Emmett asked dumbly.

She must want water splashed upon her feet. I picked Bella up in my arms and carried her bridal style out onto the porch.

"Edward what are you doing?" Esme asked confused.

"She wants water splashed onto her feet," I answered.

"So why are we out here?" Emmett asked.

"It would take too long if we went and started the bath for her," I explained.

I walked over to the end of the porch and dipped Bella's feet in the ocean water. A light blue glow surround Bella's delicate feet once they were submerged in the cool ocean water. I thought nothing of the glow thinking that it was from the moon. I heard a sigh of relief escape from my angel's lips. I looked at her as her eyes fluttered open; they were dazed over with confusion.

"I don't know how it happened. At first I was having this wonderful dream about Swan Lake, watching the ballerina's glide across the stage. Then I saw that the lead ballerina was wearing the necklace that was in my dream last night. After that everything went black and that's when the pain started," Bella explained.

We were back inside sitting at the kitchen table. I was sitting right next to Bella, holding her hand.

"Can you tell me how bad the pain was?" Carlisle asked.

I saw Bella look at her hand, the hand which James bit during spring break last year. I damned myself for ever putting her in that much danger.

"It wasn't the worst pain I felt, but it's up there," she answered.

"Do you remember doing anything that might have caused the pain?" Carlisle asked her.

"No, I didn't do anything," Bella answered.

"How strange," Carlisle muttered to himself.

"You said something about a necklace," Alice said.

"Yes." Bella confirmed.

"What did it look like?" Alice asked.

"It was the most lovely piece of jewelry I have ever seen," Bella said, "It was this aquamarine teardrop necklace with a silver chain and there was this pearl inside of the gem. It was so beautiful. To bad it was only in a dream."

My muscles tensed, she was talking about the necklace she grabbed when she almost drowned.

"Yeah, too bad," Alice said to Bella but looked at me.

"_YOU DIDN'T TELL HER! THIS IS GOING TO BITE YOU IN THE BUTT IN THE END!" –Alice_

**BPOV**

I felt Edward's muscles tense as soon as I was done talking about the necklace from my dreams. Was there something he wasn't telling me? No, I discarded the thought. I glanced over my shoulder and looked at the clock, six thirty-four. We had spent hours talking about what happened, after I apologized to Rosalie for getting her wet. Of course being Rosalie she merely said it was okay through her teeth before slamming her and Emmett's bedroom door in my face. Edward growled at her but I told him to forget about it, she would lighten up to me eventually.

"Do you want to get some more rest Bella?" Edward asked me.

"No, I'm not really tired," I answered.

And I wasn't, actually, I was full of energy. My feet wanted to move so badly.

"I want to do something today, something fun," I said.

"I have a perfect idea, let venture over to the little island today," Alice said, "I had a vision of a big celebration, it'll be cloudy enough, there's going to be different types of foods and dancing…"

"Alice you know how Bella feels about dancing, besides I think her feet would hurt a little," Edward said in my defense.

"It's alright Edward, I don't want to ruin Alice's fun. Let's go," I said.

Normally I would agree with Edward about the dancing but now I wanted to show him that I could do it. I was itching to prove him wrong about my feet hurting. I got up from the table and began to walk towards my room.

"Do you need any help?" Emmett asked smirking, "I mean what happened last night along with that fact that your have no coordination what so ever."

I slapped Emmett's arm, hurting myself slightly in the process, and continued to make my way towards my room.

"Emmett, don't!" I heard Edward shout.

I turned around and saw Emmett throw an apple right at me, and it was coming fast. I quickly moved out of the way in a fashion that I was sure I would trip over my feet and fall to the ground. But I didn't. I gasped but everyone was to busy scolding Emmett for his actions to notice.

"Emmett you ass hole!" (Alice and Jasper)

"Look at my walls! You got apple all over my walls!" (Esme)

"You could've hurt her!" (Edward)

"You are going to clean that up right now." (Carlisle)

I slipped into my room to get dressed as they continued their shouting. I was so confused, I'm a klutz, how was it possible that something like that could happen? I shook it out of my head and set myself to get dressed.

I ended up picking out a pair of jean shorts and a simple white t-shirt along with a pair of black converses. I turned around and was met with a pair of golden eyes which belonged to Alice. I took a few steps back, surprised.

"I love it!" Alice squealed.

"Alice you almost gave me a heart attack," I said.

"Sorry," she apologized.

"It's okay. Now what do you mean you love it?" I asked confused.

"I know you want to prove Edward wrong and I have a perfect idea of how you can do it," she explained, "I mean it might take a little while but the outcome will be amazing."

"Whoa Alice slow down, I didn't even ask for your help yet," I said.

"But I know you would," Alice pointed out.

I sighed.

"Alright Alice, what do you have in mind?" I asked surrendering.

"Yes! I'll tell you later but first we need to get some help. We need to find someone who won't give away our little plan to Edward. It can't be Carlisle and Esme, they'll be too excited, and we both know that Emmett couldn't keep his thoughts under control. Hmm…oh Rose!"

**APOV**

It had taken a little while but Bella had finally gotten it, with Rosalie's assistance every now and then but she got it. I had told everyone (meaning Edward, Esme, Carlisle, Emmett, and Jasper) to go to the little island without us seeing we had some things left to do yet. At first the boys were a little hesitant but they went. After the lesson I took Bella into her room and made her look fabulous. Then the three of us got into a boat and made our way over to the little island. I only took us ten minutes to find out where the celebration was taking place. I however hide Bella with Rose until the time was right for her to make her grand entrance. I saw the others and walked over to them, stopping at Jasper's said.

"Where's Rose?" Emmett asked.

"With Bella," I answered.

"You left Bella with Rosalie?!" Edward said freaking out a little bit.

"Oh, don't worry, she's perfectly fine," I said.

Rosalie then casually strolled over to use.

"Ready," she said to me, "I did everything you asked me to."

"And Bella?"

"Not one hair out of place."

The music began to play, on the far side of where we were Bella emerged from the crowd. She looked absolutely beautiful wearing a scarlet dress which hugged her body perfectly along with a pair of jet black high heels. Her hair was in curls that hung loose with a red rose pinned in the back. Rose had done her make-up perfectly, choosing colors that would bring out Bella's brown eyes and bright red lipstick. Edward rose from his chair and met Bella in the center of the dance floor.

"May I have this dance?" Bella asked.

"Why certainly," Edward responded a few seconds after still amazed by her beauty.

Edward held out his hands and Bella took them. The music had picked up pace, the dance had begun.

_**Follow me into my world  
Let your worries fade with every  
step you take  
Baby whatcha' waiting for  
Let the tango take control  
Feel the music inside your soul (Oh)  
My hand is out, just grab a hold**_

Bella was letting Edward lead her around, making it seem like she didn't know what she was doing.

_**  
Watch time fade away  
My arms will keep you safe  
It's just you and me  
Dancing in this dream  
**_

Only a few more seconds and then it was time to step it up a notch.

_**  
Whatever you do, don't wake me up  
The feeling's real won't let it  
stop, no  
**_

Edward twirled Bella expecting her not turn slowly, but she turned fast letting go of his hands and stopping a few feet away from him smiling. Edward was shocked for a moment but then held out his hand. She took it bringing her hands back in position and then the dance continued. Bella moved her feet in a fast and graceful movement that everyone (except me and Rose) were surprised about.

_**  
Don't be afraid, take my hand  
Forget the world  
Will you dance, dance with me  
Podemos bailar eternamente  
Trust in me, take a chance  
Feel the Tango  
When you dance, dance with me  
Podemos bailar eternamente**_

**Now I have you next to me**  
**Everything is how it should be (ooh yeah)**  
**Baby, don't fight the feeling**  
**We're floating on the clouds**  
**If I could, I'd never come back down (no no)**  
**Baby just keep on groovin' groovin'**

**As time fades away**  
**My arms will keep you safe**  
**It's just you and me**  
**Dancing in this dream**

**Whatever you do, don't wake me up**  
**The feeling's real, won't let it**  
**stop, no**

**Don't be afraid, take my hand**  
**Forget the world**  
**Will you dance, dance with me**  
**Podemos bailar eternamente**  
**Trust in me, take a chance**  
**Feel the Tango**  
**When you dance, dance with me**  
**Podemos bailar eternamente**

**Dance with me**  
**(I'm dancing with you)**  
**For this moment in time**  
**(My dreams have come true)**  
**My darling just dance with me**  
**If only one night**

_**Don't be afraid, take my hand  
Forget the world  
Will you dance, dance with me  
Podemos bailar eternamente  
Trust in me, take a chance  
Feel the Tango  
When you dance, dance with me  
Podemos bailar eternamente**_

The dance ended and everyone around applauded. Edward and Bella smiled at each other and then walked over to us.

"Bella that was amazing," Edward said.

"When did you learn to dance like that?" Esme asked.

"Rosalie and Alice taught me," Bella answered.

I beamed in pride, I didn't do a bad job didn't I. Rosalie walked over to Bella and gave her a hug. Everyone was a little shocked at this, well except me, Rose and Bella had really bonded during the dance lesson.

"You did a great job Bella," she said.

"Thanks Rose."

We spent the next three hours at the celebration before we started to walk back to the boats. On the way there we all noticed a man standing outside a blue building shouting towards us.

"Come on and all and venture into Professor Cornelius' Mermaid Museum! Learn everything you need to know about these beauties of the sea! Come on and all!" the man shouted.

Everyone turned away ignoring him but from the corner of my eye I saw that Bella was still looking at him. My vision became blurry while in my head a scene played out.

_Bella walked into a dark room full of fish skeletons and coral crowns. On the other side was a man. He saw Bella and walked over to her._

_"Well, what can I do for you today my fine young lady?" he asked._

_"Professor Cornelius, I need you to tell me everything you know about mermaids," Bella said._

_The scene then focused on the man's mouth. A huge, sinister looking smile appeared._

The vision faded and my sight returned back to normal, I looked over at Bella who was leaning up against Edward out of tiredness.

"Is everything okay Alice?" Jasper asked me so no one could hear.

My eyes turned to Edward who was looking at me confused. Then I turned back to Jasper.

"I hope so," I answered.

**Another chapter done. I know my description of Bella's tango dress isn't that great but the picture is on my profile here . Or if anyone has an idea of what it looks like send it to me. Other than that please review.**


	5. Stuck In My Head

**Sorry I haven't updated in a while since I usually update at least once each month. But I was quite busy in January and didn't have any time to write. Anyway here's the next chapter. I don't own any of this, Stephanie Meyers does.**

* * *

**BPOV**

I was dreaming of this magnificent bird surrounded in a picturesque setting of trees and flowers, singing while it nested with its chicks. The bird's small chirps seemed to entwine together and form a song which flowed. I had heard about these birds before when I was eight. Renee took me to the zoo and the zookeeper explained that these birds were called nightingale and have inspired some songs because of their sweet songs. I could understand way. Another of these charming birds flew into my dream with something in its mouth. Probably food for the small chicks or some twigs for the nest. But I was wrong. Instead, in the birds mouth was the same exact necklace from my other two dreams. The sunny scene then turned gray as rain came down on the family of birds. But the birds kept singing their song as the scene grew darker and darker. Once it was pitch black the sound of the bird's chirping was replaced by dulled screams. Screams which were escaping from my burning throat.

"Bella!"

Edward. I wanted to shout out his name and tell him what's wrong but I couldn't, the pain was too much. The only word which I managed to say was water. I didn't know why I asked for water instead of ice but Edward seemed to know what I was talking about. He picked me put and in a few seconds I smelled the salty ocean water. We were outside. Edward set me down on the ground and then I felt the cold rush of water flowing over my burning neck, cooling it. I sighed in relief. My eyes opened a little but my vision was slightly blurry. I saw Edward take something out of his pocket and look at it. Then the sky darkened as storm clouds appeared and the waves became violent. Worry exploded onto Edward's face. The last thing I managed to see was him throwing what ever the item was into the ocean before I lost conciseness.

**EPOV**

When I heard her let out a sigh of relief I took out the necklace and looked at it, thinking that I should tell her about it. But then the night's clouds turned even darker and the ocean currents became rough as if a hurricane was heading our way. It happened as soon as I pulled out the necklace. It did have power and it was dangerous. I threw the piece of cursed jewelry back into the ocean where it came from, hoping I would never see it again in my existence. I looked over at my angel, she had fallen into another deep sleep. I picked Bella up and brought her back inside so she can sleep in her bed. I laid her down on the bed and then caressed her face with my hand. I sighed and then walked out of the room.

_"HOW COULD YOU!" ~Alice_

Alice, I forgot she could see into the future for a second. She looked pissed.

_"HOW COULD YOU THROW THE NECKLACE INTO THE OCEAN WHEN YOU SHOULD OF SHOWED IT TO BELLA DAYS AGO! IT BELONGS TO HER AND YOU THREW IT INTO THE FUCKING OCEAN!" ~Alice_

"Alice I got worried, it made the weather turn into what it seemed to be a hurricane," I said trying to explain.

_"YOU THINK I DIDN'T KNOW THAT? HELLO, SEES THE FUTURE!" ~Alice_

"Alice, Bella is a danger magnet and that necklace would only cause more problems," I whispered making it for only Alice could hear.

_"ODVOUSLY! But what you don't realize is that necklace is part of her family history and that she, deep in her sub consensus, knows how to use it." ~Alice_

"But…"

_"I'm done talking about this. You'll see what will happen." ~Alice_

She walked away. I took a deep breath and then walked into the living room where everyone else was. Emmett and Jasper were watching a baseball game on television. Carlisle and Esme were reading. Rosalie was filing her nails and Alice had just sat down next to Jasper. I walked over and sat down on the couch.

"What happened?" Esme asked.

"Her throat started to burn like her legs did last time. She's alright now," I answered,

"Well that's good. I wonder what causing Bella to experience that kind of pain," Carlisle said.

"I have an idea," Alice mumbled.

"Maybe it's that necklace. It is powerful, it caused the hurricane like weather earlier," I said ignoring Alice.

"Well I don't think so," Alice said.

Everyone ignored Alice and looked back to me.

"What are we going to do if the necklace is causing Bella so much pain?" Esme asked.

"I already did something. I threw it in the ocean. It seemed to stop the hurricane from fully forming so maybe it will stop Bella from hurting," I said.

Rosalie sank down into the love seat she and Emmett were sitting on and sighed.

"Such a same, it was such a beautiful piece of jewelry," she said.

"I thought you and Bells were friends now," Emmett said confused.

"We are but it was such a beautiful necklace."

"I don't think that it was the necklace," Alice said louder intending for everyone to hear.

"Then what do you think it was? You saw the hurricane weather it caused," Emmett said.

"I don't know. I just don't think it's the necklace," Alice stated, "Besides I think that it was over reaction by throwing the necklace into the ocean."

She looked over in my direction and I rolled my eyes.

"What Edward didn't say was that the weather started to change when he took the necklace out of his pocket. I think he would've gotten the same outcome if he put the necklace back into his pocket," Alice said informing them.

"It doesn't matter now," Jasper said.

"What's done is done," Emmett said.

"Let's just forget about it for now and move onto a different subject," Carlisle said, "What are we going to be doing today?"

Alice got up from the couch in a huff, walked over, and looked out the window.

"We could go back to the island," Emmett suggested.

"Weather is sunny and clear," Alice said.

"Meaning we're going to be suck here for today," Rosalie said.

"We could go down to the beach again or go into the jungle to explore," Jasper suggested.

"I'm all for the jungle," Alice said.

"Well I think I want to sunbath on the beach," Rosalie said.

"We don't all have to do the same thing," Carlisle said.

"Even though it is a family vacation," Esme muttered.

"Let's let Bella decide when she wakes up," I suggested.

"That's a good idea Edward. We'll all let Bella decide," Carlisle stated, "When is she going to awake?"

We all turned to Alice who had a smile on her face.

"She's been a wake for a while now," she said.

We all looked at her confused and then I heard a piano key being played from the upstairs entertainment room.

**BPOV**

I woke up back in my room with Edward nowhere to be seen. I sat up and placed my hand on my head. What was with these strange dreams which lead to pain? I would have to figure that out later. I got up and walked into the bathroom to brush my teeth. After that was finished I walked outside onto my patio, sat down on the couch, and began to listen to the ocean waves. As I listened to the waves they seemed to create a melody and I soon began to hum along. I couldn't understand why but the melody seemed vaguely familiar, as if I had heard it before a long time ago. I frowned wanting to know more about the song which was now stuck in my head. I sighed knowing that I probably wouldn't find out and went back inside. I walked over to the door and opened it slightly, I heard the Cullen's talking in whispers. They probably didn't want to wake me with their important discussion. I smiled, I silently creped out of my room and walked in the other direction of where the others were. At the end of the hall were a set of spiral stairs which lead up to the other level of the beach house. Curiousity over took me and I head up the spiraling staircase to see what was on the second floor. When I got upstairs I entered into a room which seemed to have everything for entertaining in it. There was a large flat screen tv with endless rows of DVD's along with games, and a grand piano. A piano! I strolled over to the piano and sat down on the bench. I looked over the snow white piano keys. I had paid attention when Edward played of what keys he was hitting so I decided to take a crack at it. I hovered my hand above some keys and played a note. I smiled it was the beginning note of the melody. I looked at the keys trying to find the note that followed it. I took my chances and picked one which ended up being the second note. I smiled and then played the two notes. Then I felt someone sit down next to me on the piano bench. I looked over and saw it was Edward.

"Trying your skills at playing the piano?" Edward asked chuckling.

"Good morning to you too," I said.

"Why the sudden intrest in playing?"

"When I woke up this morning I went out on the porch and listened to the waves. Their sound meshed together to form this beautiful melody. It got stuck in my head and now I'm trying to play it. So far I've only got two keys right."

"I could help you with the keys if you hum the melody for me."

I nodded and then began huming the beginning the song. As I humed Edward looked over the keys. Then he placed his hands ontop of mine and manpulated my fingers to play the right keys. Edward helped me with the keys twice before he let go and I continued to play the notes.

"Looks like you getting it. Is there anymore?" Edward said.

"There is, but I can't remember. It was such a beautiful song too," I said a little sad.

"That's too bad. Hey the others are fighting over doing something today. Alice, Jasper, and Emmett would like to go exploring in the jungle and Rosalie, Esme, and Carlisle would like to go to the beach. We decided that you wouold be the deciding vote. So what do you want to do?"

I thought for a minute, I didn't really feel like exploring the jungle today and the beach sounded good.

"I kinda what to just lay on the beach but the others can do whatever they want to do," I said.

"Alright I'll go tell them," Edward said and then walked downstairs.

I turned back to the piano and played the beginning of the melody again. Sighing I then got up and walked over to the large window in the room which happened to be doors leading out to a balcony. I opened them and stepped out onto the balcony which had a beautiful view of the ocean. I smiled. The balcony seemed to reach right over the ocean which gave me an idea which reminded me of when I jumped off the cliff. I kicked off my shoes and got up onto the balcony. Just as I was about to jump I heard Edward.

"Bella!"

I jumped and landed in the ocean's warm water. Underwater was filled with all sorts of colors and different types of fish. A dolphin swam up at me and ushered me to grab onto its doral fin as if we had been friends for a long time. It didn't take me long to agree to it so I grabbed onto it dorasl fin and it took me up to the surface to let me get some air and then began to take me farther out into the ocean. So we dived down and entered a world of even more color and sea creatures than before. The dolphin had brought me to a magnifiant coral reef. I let go of the the dolphins dorsal fin and sat on the bottom of the ocean. I just sat and watched the sea life swim around minding their own business. Everything was so peaceful, the melody came back into my head, I started humming it. This seemed to make the sea creatures happy. A turtle came and swam by allowing me to pet it and fish seemed to swim around my hair, twisting it like what happened in the little mermaid. This was so relaxing. I didn't know how long I had been down there but I needed air, so I turned to the dolphin and pointed up. It got my point and I grabbed onto its dorsal fin and it took me up to the surface for me to get some air. Once I got enough air we headed back down to the reef. Once back down there the dolphin brought me a tiarra that was made out of coral and seashells. I smiled and put it on. It seemed like all the sea creatures smiled afterwards.

"Bella!"

I turned around and saw Edward swimming up towards me. The sea creatures seemd to circle around me in a protective form. I managed to calm them down that they returned to what they were doing except for the dolphin who stayed right by my side. Edward swam up to me.

"Bella I was so worried about you," Edward said freaking out a little bit, "What were you..."

I put a finger up signaling him to stop for right now. I turned to the dolphin, grabbed onto its dorsal fin, and signaled to take me back up to the surface. It did and Edward swam up behind it. Once we broke the surface Edward continued to speak.

"What were you thinking?"

"I was thinking that I wanted to jump into the ocean from that balcony. It reminded me of my addrenilan seeking days. But I didn't know that I would met a dolphin and get carried out this far," I said.

"You have no idea how worried I was."

I smiled and then carresed his cheek in attempt to calm him down a bit. By the way he smiled back at me it seemed to work.

"Well you don't have to worry anymore," I said.

The dolphin pushed me so that I bumped into Edward. I looked at the dolphin and smiled at its actions. I faced Edward, he smiled at me and then we kissed.

"Alright, lets head back to the others," Edward said pulling away too soon like always.

I nodded and then grabbed the dolphins dorsal fin. It then took me back to shore with Edward swimming right besides it. Once at the shore I waved good bye to the dolphin as it swam back into the ocean and then turned to Edward who was staring at me.

"What?" I asked.

"What are you wearing?" he asked.

I looked at him confused for a mintue until I figured out what he was talking about. I took the coral and seashell tiara off.

"The dolphin gave it to me when we were underwater. It's supposed to act as a tiara," I explained.

"I can see it," Edward said.

"It was so wonderful down there, I felt so at home...well we better get back."

Edward nodded and then we walked back to the house so we could join the others.

* * *

**Please review.**


	6. The Cliffs

**Just so you know I came up with the history and royal information, but the names of the goddess are real. I don't own any of this. It belongs to Stephenie Meyer. Enjoy :)**BPOV

* * *

Another dream. I was at a water show with all kinds of marine animals performing, dolphins, whales, seals, and fish, lots and lots of fish. I had never been to a show like this before but I didn't protest, I was enjoying the show. They were doing all sorts of tricks and things on the commands of a whistle. It was all so interesting, they were making the water do all sorts of things when they did their trick. A dolphin came up to me, it kind of reminded me of the dolphin from yesterday. It then threw something up into the air which I somehow managed to catch. I looked down and saw that it was the beautiful necklace. The animals started crying out in pain. I looked over to see them slowly fading away. My hands then began to burn in pain. Looking down I saw that the necklace was gone and everything, including me, was fading into a realm of pure darkness. That's when the pain started.

My eyes flashed open wide in pain as my hands burned. I sat up without managing to use my hands. Edward who was sitting in a chair on the opposite side of the room rushed over to my side when he saw me wake up.

"Bella, what's wrong?" he said worried.

He eyes feel upon my hands which had turned a light pink from probably the burning pain.

"Open the patio door," I said through my teeth trying so much to deal with the pain.

Edward quickly ran over to the patio doors and threw them open. I got up from my bed and tried to move as quickly as possible outside, but the pain somehow made my feet move slower. Edward put a hand on my shoulder to try and lead me out himself but I shook it off determined to make it out to the patio by myself. I don't know how long it took me to get outside but it felt like forever. Finally I made it over to the edge of the patio where the concrete met the ocean's water. I knelt down and placed my hands in the water, which relieved the pain instantly. When the pain went away I noticed that my hands started to glow this blue color. I took my hand out of the water and the glow disappeared. I looked back to see if Edward had noticed but he was still at the doors, he probably wasn't even able to see. I got up and Edward rushed to my side.

"Are you alright love?" he asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine now," I said.

I began to shiver. Whoa, where did that come from. It wasn't even degrees outside and I was shivering.

"Let's get you inside," Edward said.

Edward lead me back into my room as I continued to shiver. He walked over and got a blanket for me. I shook my head not wanting the blanket.

"I think I'm just gonna go take a long hot bath," I said.

Edward nodded and then I walked into my very large bathroom which by the way was meet for two people. I instantly turned to my Jacuzzi tub and turned on the water fill began to fill up the tub.  
Steam filled the room. I turned to one of the two mirrors above the his and hers sinks. Steam instantly stuck to the mirror. I went to rub it off but then frost happened to manifest onto the reflective glass. I gasped.

"Bella?" Edward said from the other room with worry in his voice.

"I'm fine," I shouted back to him.

I turned away from the mirror and then turned my attention back to the tub, concentrating only on getting in the warm water.

After I was all dried and clothed me and Edward walked out into the kitchen where Esme and Carlisle making me some breakfast. I walked over and sat down at the table, Edward sat down in the table right besides me.

"We thought you might like some breakfast," Esme said.

"Seeing how you've developed quite the sleeping habits," Carlisle added.

"Thanks," I said.

The rest of the Cullens came out of their rooms and joined us in the kitchen.

"So what's up?" Emmett said cheerful as ever, "Breakfast time for the human."

I rolled my eyes.

"We didn't hear you screaming, so does that mean you didn't wake up in pain today?" Emmett asked.

"I'm getting used to the pain. Today when it happened I didn't scream at all. I was able to make it out myself and get rid of the pain," I said looking down at my hands.

Everyone was quite for a moment until Carlisle broke the silence.

"Emmett how about you leave Bella alone and come help us make breakfast," he said.

Emmett whined at first but then joined them intot he kitchen. The smells floated over and filled my nose. Crepes. Esme brough over a plate, glass, and silverwear. Carlisle brought a place of crepes and fresh fruit of mango and raspberries and placed it on my plate. And Emmett began to bring over a pitcher of water but he tripped over something. Very clumsly for a great vampire. Water flew out of the pitcher and started to fly all over and the glass pitcher went flying. Edward managed to catch the pitcher. I thought for sure that the water would fly all over and get everyone wet but some of it flew into my glass, filling it, and the rest flew back into the pitcher.

"Well that was odd," Jasper said.

I stared at my glass amazed and confused at what happened. I started eatting my breakfast, slowly getting the incidnet right out of my mind. Everyone else just talked about what just happened. When I was done with my breakfast I jsut started to stare at my hands out of boredom. I looked over at my scared hand. My eyes widened in shock, the scar had disappeared from my hand. I quickly got up from my chair causing me to recieve several glares from everyone. I looked at everyone and then ran out of the house and into the jungle.

I heard Edward call my name but I kept running, deeper and deeper into the island's tropical jungle. I didn't know where I gathered the energy to run so quickly but it didn't matter. All I did was run. That was until I feel and tripped over a small fallen tree trunk. Even with my newfound grace I still managed to fall flat on my face. I picked myself up and smelled the familar salt and rust smell. I looked down and saw I managed to cut my knee open. I stood up and began to walk further into the deep, dense jungle as my blood flowed down from my wound. Soon I managed to find a small lake in the center of the jungle which managed to be filled by multiple tall waterfalls. The water was crystal clear and so clean. A perfect place to clean my cut. I kicked off my shoes, sat down on the edge of the lake, and swung my legs into the cool waters of the lake. I cupped my right hand and reached down to scoop up some water to run over my cut. But instead a bubble filled with water levated up from the lake and floated a few inches above my cupped palm. My eyes widened as I stared at the water bubble. I moved my hand and the bubble moved with it. My mind went to what Edward told me I said the day that I almost drowned.  
_  
On the third day the transformation will begin. First will be a change in grace.  
_  
Check and I'm pretty happy about that one.  
_  
The next day will be a change in voice._

I don't know about that one, but I'll have to check that later.  
_  
Then the powers will appear.  
_  
That's a major check. Deciding to put my new powers to waste I made the water bubble fall onto my knee. What happened next was incredible, the water seemed to make my wound heal in a matter of seconds. I lefted my leg to see if anything was wrong but everything was normal. Well normal for me. A noise came from the south side of the jungle. A little scared of what it might be I got up, put my shoes back on, and began running north away from the noise. Again I managed to run at an incredable speed, not vampire fast speed but a speed that amazed me. In five mintues I had managed to run out of the jungle and found myself standing on the beach. I stopped to catch my breath. Once back to normal I looked over to my right and saw the cliffs.  
_  
Once the seventh day is reached is when the transformation will be complete. To those whoe chose to help, answers will lie in the cliffs.  
_  
The cliffs, they would help explain what was happening to me. I began to make my way closer towards the cliffs.

Once I arrived at the cliffs I began to wonder how they were going to help me. The looked like any ordinary cliffs but somewhere deep inside of my said that they were much, much more. I somehow found myself being lead over to the side of the cliff which was covered in vegitation. Looking more closley I found that there was an entrance hiden by the plants. Curiousity got the best of me, I moved past the plants and went through the hiden entrance. There was a path that lead somewhere down hill. I followed it and the further I got the darker the path became. After about five minutes, which felt like five hours, the path became ligther and I ended up in a cavern. The cavern seemed to glow from luminescent stalagmites and the stalactites somehow placed around a winding path, a river of ocean water that eluminated from the rocks seemed to flow in from the ocean, and another path across from the river lead somewhere else. My gut was telling me to take that path. Carefully I crossed the river by stepping on some of the rocks which weren't submurged in water. Once over I made my way down the path which was lit by the rocks unlike the path I came down to get here. It didn't take that long to find that the path lead to a wall with markings on it. They seemed ot be some sort of language and strangly I was able to read them. They were instructions on how to open the secret entrance to the next room. It said to mix a drop of blood into the water dish set to the left. I looked over and saw that there was a small bowl filled with water craved into the left wall. Wanting to see if the instructions I stupidly walked over to the bowl, pricked my finger, and squeezed a drop of my blood into the bowl. When the drop of blood entered the bowl the water turned a brillant bright blue color. The room began to rumble, I looked to the wall with the instructions on it. It was moving, creating an opening which lead into another room. I stepped into room and looked around. I was standing in a room with five statues, one in each of the four corners and one placed right in the middle surrounded my a moat of sparkling clear water. I walked over and looked at all of the statues. I seemed to reconized who they were, Calypso stood in the west corner, Nimue in the east corner, Rhode in the corner corner, Aphrodite in the south corner, and Poesiden right in the middle. I looked around even more and saw that all the walls were covered in the same markings from before. I began to read the markings.

_HISTORY OF THE MERFOLK:  
It is said that merfolk was born from Poesidon, god of the sea, and Aphrodite, goddess of love, when Aphrodite. Although Aphrodite was married to Hephaestus, god of fire, and was cheating on him with Ares, god of war she decided to go and get back to her birthplace the sea. There she meet up with Poesidion and the two made love. Therefore the merfolk was created. Poesidion created four kingdoms in the four corners of the world and placed four goddesses in charge of them. Calypso, goddess of the sea was placed in charge in the west kingdom; Nimue, lady of the lake, was placed in charge of the east kingdom; Rhode, goddess of the islands of Rhodes and Posidions daughter, was placed in charge of the north kingdom; and Aphrodite was placed in charge of the south kingdom located near this island. Poesidion decided to help rule the south kingdom with Aphrodite but soon all of the four goddesses and the one god had to return to their godly duties, leaving the kingdom._

_MERFOLK ROYAL FAMILY:  
Poesidion and Aphrodite needed to figure out who they would leave in charge of the southern kingdom. They decided that they would place the oldest male and feamle as the rulers, making them king and queen. The others followed along picking rulers of their kingdom. Rhode chose the second oldest male and female to rule over the north kingdom; Nimue chose the second youngest male and femal to rule over the east kingdom; and Calypso chose the youngest male and female to rule over the west kingdom. The king and queen of these kingdoms along with their own children were given certain gifts that only the royals could have. They were given the power to control water, walk on land, move on land or in sea with speed and grace, and to inhance their singing voices._

Merfolk? Did that mean I was turning into a mermaid? Was that even possible? I read over the gifts again. Well I could control water, walk on land of course, move with speed and grace (on land at least have to see about the how I moved in the water later), and the singing is another thing I would have to check later. I couldn't believe it, I was turning into a fucking mermaid. I looked around the room again and then ran out as fast as I could. As soon as I got back to the cavern where the river is I stopped. I sat down on the cold hard ground and began to think. I was turning into a mythological creature. I placed my hand on the ground, it reminded me of Edward and the rest of the Cullens. That was when I felt like I really belonged. That I could have a vampire boyfriend and a werewolf as a best friend. I decided to embrace the change but I also decided I needed to find out more or the merfolks. That's when I remembered the man from the day we went to the island for the festival. He was shouting about the mermaid museum, trying to get people to come. That's where I needed to go. I got up off the ground and began to make my way out of the cliffs tavern. It took about half the time getting out of the place then it took getting in, mostly because I ran. Once out I turned to go to the dock so I could go to the island but I ran into something and fell down on my ass.

"Ow."

I looked up and saw that Alice was standing right in front of me.

"Ohmygod Bella, I'm sorry," Alice said helping me up to my feet.

"It's okay Alice I'm fine," I said to her, "How the hell did you find me?"

"I followed your scent of course."

Vampire's sense of smell, I forgot about that.

"Why did you follow me?" I asked her.

"Edward was worried about you going off on your own. So I volunteered to go after you. Plus I think you needed some time for girl talk. What's going on with you?" Alice said to me.

"I was thinking about going to the island and doing some research."

"Why?"

"Something's happening to me Alice, and you know it."

"Bella I don't..."

"Cut the crap Alice, I know that you figured out the whole speach I made that day I almost drowned."

I had no idea where that anger came from, I saw Alice recoiled at my harsh sounding words. I sighed.

"Bella I know you're going through a lot right now, and I will gladly take you to the island. Besides I could get some shoping done for you and me both. The sun's not gonna be out again," Alice said.

I smiled at her, she was the best friend that I could ever have. I hugged her.

"Thanks Alice," I said, "Let's go."

"Okay then hop on," Alice said referring for me to jump onto her back.

"It's okay I'll run, just go a little slower then you used to."

Alice looked at me like I was crazy but nodded her head. She took off around the cliff and ran down the beach, the opposite way I came. I took a deep breath and started running. I managed to catch up, Alice was amazed at my speed.

"Bella how the hell?" Alice said speachless.

"Like I told you something's happening to me. And it just happens to come with some perks."

We reached the docks in less then fifthteen minutes. As soon as we got there me and Alice got into the speed boat and rode over to the little island.

As soon as we got docked on the little island I got out of the boat and ran towards the placed the man was standing in front of the last time I was here. It didn't take me that long to find the place. It had a big fish on the top of the building, not very hard to miss. The building itself was in very bad condition, it was in desprit need of a paint jod and some renovations. But I easily entered the building. The inside wasn't that much better then the outside, everything seemed to be cover in dust and cobwebs hung from all around. I walked up to the front desk and rang the bell. A man with red hair and green eyes came out from an office behind the desk.

"Why hello little miss, and welcome to Professor Cornelius' Mermaid Museum, where you could learn everything there is about mermaids. For a slight fee of course," the man said with a slight accent signaling that he hadn't been living here for a while.

I reached into my pocket audimaticly, and felt something. I pulled out money that I didn't know how it got there. Alice. I gave the money to the man and he stepped right out from behind the desk. He began to lead me into a room.

"Step right this way and enter the room of the merfolk. I'm Professor Cornelius and I will be your tour guide for today," he said.

We entered a room filled with fish skeletons and coral crowns. Cornelius seemed to have walked over to the other side of the room, getting really into his speech. He turned around and looked at me a little confused of why I wasn't following him. He then walked over to my side.

"Well, what can I do for you today my my young lady?" he asked me.

"Professor Cornelius, I need you to tell me everything you know about mermaids," I answered.

His smiled widened.

"Everything?" he asked me.

"Everything," I said.

"Why the sudden intrest in mermaids my dear?"

"Something happened a few days ago that made me a little curious. And I found something today that made me even more curious about the subject."

Cornelius' smile widened even more.

"Well then follow me," he said.

He took me on the tour of the museum, showing me everthing from fish skeleton combs to chairs made out of coral. Everything was so boring until we came to a dark blue room with a blue light effect making it seem like there were waves on the wall. There were pictures of Aphrodite and Poesidion everywhere on the wall. And right in the middle was a painting of a mermaid queen.

"And here we enter the room of the royals," Cornelius said.

I emedeiately walked over to the painting. The mermaid queen was beautiful. Her hair was jet black, eyes were chocolate brown, seashell bra purple, and her tail the same purple as the shells. But what drew my eye was the necklace hanging from her neck. It was an amythest teardrop with a pearl inside attached to a silver chain.

"I see that the mermaid queen's painting has caught your eye," Cornelius said looking at the painting and then lookied at me, "I haven't reconized it before but you two look alike, except for the hair color and fact that you have legs of course."

"Professor, what is that hanging from her neck?" I asked.

"Oh, that is the necklace of a female royal. All of them wear them so they could be reconized as a ruler. They have been found in every stone except for the stone of the sea, the aquamarine. It is said that the one who possesses the aquamarine is the most powerfull of all the merfolk rulers. Almost as powerfull as Poesidion himself if not equal. Why do you ask my dear?"

"It's just that, I've been having these dreams lately about an aquamarine necklace with a pearl inside of it."

"Really," Cornelius' face lit up.

"Thank you for the tour Professor, but I have to go."

"You're welcome my dear and if you have anymore questions come back and ask me anytime."

I nodded to him and then made my way out of the musuem. So many thoughts ran through my head. I had been dreaming about a necklace of merfolk royalty. Not only that but the person who owned the necklace was said to be as powerful as Poesidion. Why was this necklace in my dreams? Was I part of the royal family? My thoughts almost keep me from seeing Alice walk right up to me. She held many shopping bags in her hands.

"So did you get you're research?" she asked me.

"Yeah," I answered.

"Did it help?"

"A little but it still left me a little confused."

"Oh well. Hey I got you some really cute outfits."

I laughed. No matter what the situation Alice's mind always seemed to be on shopping and fashion. Suddenly I felt a tap on my shoulder. I spun around and saw Edward was standing right there.

"Edward," I said surprised.

"Hey, are you okay?" he asked.

"Yeah, me and Alice talked. Then she kidnapped me and took me shopping."

Wow I was really getting good at lying, it looked like Edward actually believed me. He wrapped his arms around my waste and brought me in close to him.

"Well I'm happy you're feeling better," Edward said before placing a soft kiss on my forehead, "How about we go back to the house?"

"That sounds wonderful," I said.

"You guys and ride in the same boat, I'll take the other one back myself," Alice said.

I turned and smiled at her. She was the bestest friend ever. We began to make our way to the dock where the boats where. Once I got into the speed boat my mind went back to what I said the day I almost drowned.  
_  
Once the seventh day is reached is when the transformation will be complete.  
_  
What was to happen tomorrow when the transformation is complete? Whatever it was I bet it would envole a lot of pain.

**

* * *

**

So I was online and I found these two pictures. One of a jungle lake and one of a underground cavern. Once I saw them I knew that those were what I pictured when Bella found them. Link for pictures is on profile. Please review.


	7. Lies & Secrets Exposed

**This story has nowed entered musical mode. The song "For A Moment" is from The Little Mermaid 2 (it just seemed right to put that song in here). And the translations are at the bottom. I don't own anything except for my character Professor Cornelius. Everything else belongs to Stephenie Meyer. But anyway on to chapter seven.**

* * *

**BPOV**

The dream started off like the one I first had with the necklace in it. I was just floating in the ocean far off from land, looking up at a single cloud in the sky. I let the waves relax me while I waited for the necklace to fall down from the sky. As if on cue, the aquamarine and pearl necklace floated down from the cloud and stopped a fell inches above my face. I wanted to touch it but before I did I heard a powerful male voice coming from out of nowhere, it seemed slightly familiar and soothing.

_"Isabella, you are about to become apart of something very special."_

Usually I hated it when people called me Isabella but when the voice said it, I didn't really mind. In fact I quite liked it the sound of my name with the voice, it just sounded...right. Shocking I know.

"I know," I said back to the voice.

_"I must warn you, there will be some problems along the way. The path that has chosen you is not an easy one."_

"I know. The paths that I have chosen in the past haven't been easy but I knew in my heart that they were always the right choice, or at least right at the time."

_"You are wise for someone so young. I believe that you will do great things in the future Isabella. And each of your new experiences will only make your heart stronger than before."_

"I am ready to accept this gift I've been given."

_"The final part of your transformation will be start in a few seconds. You have been born with this gift. It flows through every vein in your body. I leave you with this daughter of the sea. With great power comes great responsibility, and with responsibility comes with the challenge of choosing what's the right thing."_

At that moment I reached up and touched the necklace. There was a bright flash, when the flash disapeared I found myself at the bottom of the ocean. A strange underwater mist covered my body but I could clearly see the teardrop necklace hanging from my neck. I felt completely at peace being underwater and being able to breath without air. The mist started to rise and soon slowly covered all of my body. Everything went black and that's when the pain started.

**EPOV**

The blood curling screams coming from my angel's lip where impossible not to hear. Even without the super vampire hearing it would be hard not to hear her. The screams hurt my ears and it broke my nonbeating heart to see Bella in that much pain. Everyone came rushing into the room, everyone except Jasper. He was probably feeling some of Bella's pain too, and if he couldn't even step foot into the room then Bella must be in the worst pain ever. We all rushed over to her bed, her body was jerking frantically around.

"Βοήθεια! Ο πόνος! Κάποιος κάνει να πάει μακριά! Παρακαλώ!" Bella shouted between her screams.

"What did she say?" Alice asked.

"I don't know I didn't catch it but it sounded Greek," I said.

"I didn't know Bella spoke greek," Esme said.

"I thought Bella was Italian," Emmett said.

Rosalie smacked him in the back of the head for his idiocy.

"Let's just get her to the water," I said rushed.

We all went to touch her to take her to the water but quickly drew back our hands. Bella's body felt like it was on fire.

"Γιαγιά Αφροδίτη! Ο παππούς του Ποσειδώνα! Βοήθεια λάβει τον πόνο μακριά!" she shouted.

Bella's heart was beating frantically. If we didn't help now then the pain and her body heat would surely kill her.

"We have to get her in the water now!" I shouted.

"But how when we can't even touch her?" Carlisle asked.

"I got an idea!" Emmett shouted.

Emmett grabbed the edges of the bedspread and picked it up managing to carry Bella in a makeshift sack. Then he ran outside. Splash! Emmett walked back into the room dusting off his hands which was unnesssacarly. Suddenly there was a blinding, bright blue light coming from outside. Jasper had walked into the room and started to stare at was going on outside like the rest of all stood there in confusion of where it could be coming from. When it was gone I heard coughing coming from outside. Bella!

**BPOV**

I felt my body being submerged in the cool ocean water. It didn't heal the pain like it had in the past. Instead I felt a whole bunch of energy leave my body. Through my eyelids I saw this bright light. When that light appeared the pain had gone away. I opened my eyes and saw that I was in the ocean being tossed around by the waves. Water had begun to make its way into my mouth and down my throat into my lungs. Using all the might I had left I swam back to the porch. Once there I lifted my upper body up onto the porch, leaving my legs slightly in the water, and then my body went limp. My body slammed against the stone concrete of the porch and started coughing up the salt water which entered my lungs earlier. My eyes closed. I felt so drained. Someone picked me up and carried me with one arm. A wonderful scent filled my nose. Edward. He began to stroke my cheek with his free hand. My eyes flickered open and saw Edward staring right at me.

"Oh, Bella," Edward said as he brought me in close what seemed like a hug.

He had brought me back into the room and laid me down on the bed. But I sensed that he didn't want to let me go for the life of him. He did stare into my eyes and I saw in his was relief and worried, along with a hint of compassion and love when he always looked at me. I looked around the room and saw that all of the Cullens were crowded around my bed.

"Emmett thank you for gettting Bella in the water and probably saving her life," Edward said looking up at Emmett and then back at me.

"Wow, I don't hear those words that often," Emmett said, "You're welcome bro. It was nothing but quick thinking."

"Now that's something I don't hear or see that often, Emmett thinking," Alice joked.

The Cullen laughed at Alice's little joke, even Emmett before realizing what she had said. But I hardly noticed. Ever since I heard Edward say "getting Bella in the water" I stared at my lower body. I expected to see this scaly mermaid tale replacing my legs but my plain old pale legs instead. The laughing died out and I felt multiple sets of eyes on me. I looked up and saw that all of the Cullens were staring at me.

"What?" I asked.

"You're confused about something, we can see it in you're eyes. And that makes us curious about what you're thinking," Jasper said.

"Oh, it's nothing I just thought I scratched my legs up when I tried to swim back to the patio, but it looks like I'm wrong," I said lying and it looked like they all believed me making myself happy that my lying skills have improved enough to fool a whole coven of vampires.

Everyone continued to stare at me though. Each with worried looks in their golden eyes. I sighed, knowing what was coming.

"I have to ask, seeing that I'm a doctor, how much pain you were in," Carlisle said asking me.

I shook my head, got up (which surprised a lot of them seeing I had only just gotten over something very very painful), and walked over to look out the patio doors at the ocean. I could feel all their eyes on me, waiting for my answer.

"I have experienced a lot of pain in the past. And I thought after haven gone through some pain of the venom James injected when he bit me would be the worst of it all," I said feeling Edward tense a little and then after a moment continued on, "But tonight...tonight was absolutely the most painful thing I've ever went through. Vampire venom would seem like a nice walk in the park next to what I just experienced."

"What did it feel like?" Rosalie asked.

I took a moment to think od how to describe it, "It felt like I was being struck by lightning over and over again, while my body began to boil from the inside out, as knives stabbed every inch of my skin, while I was buried underneath at least four thousand feet of earth."

They stared at me in disbelief.

"Ask Jasper," I said and then they all turned to Jasper.

"I've experienced some of the pain Bella was in and I'd have to say it was the worst pain I was ever in," Jasper said.

I felt cold arms wrap around me bring me into a warming hug. I turned and saw that it was Esme hugging me. She was crying dry tears.

"Oh, Bella how horrible," she cried, "Going on vacation just to experience day after day of terrible pain."

Esme let go and Edward walked over. He wrapped his arms around my waste, pulled me in close to him, and kissed the top of my head.

"I think that she won't be feeling any unknown pain anymore," Alice said.

But everybody ignored her and continued to make a fuss over me. I knew Alice was right, what I said the day I almost drowned said that the transformation would be complete on the seventh day (and it was the seventh day) and the voice in my dream said that it was the final part of my transformation. I should have a tail right now, freaking everybody out, but no apparently not. Then I remembered what I read yesterday in the secret cliff cavern about merfolk royal family and how it said that the royals possessed the ability to walk on land just like humans. That gave me so much hope and couldn't wait to see if the fact that I was really a mermaid was true.

_"Go find the necklace."_

The voice from my dream echoed throughout my mind. I felt that I had to find this necklace that haunted my dreams. Not just because the voice told me to but because I felt it in my heart. I busted out of Edward's grip, turned, and through the doors leading out to the patio open.

"What are you doing?" Edward asked.

"I have to find it," I answered but not giving all of the information.

"Find what?"

"Something very important. But don't worry I'll be back at the lastest noon."

I ran out the doors, onto the patio, and onto the soft white sand which seemed to glow from the moon light. I heard everyone shout after me but none of them came running.

I didn't know how long I had been running, all I knew what that it wasn't past dawn. After about an hour of running I lost a lot of energy that I didn't have and slowed into a jog that soon became a pacing walk. I had a feeling that the aquamarine and pearl necklace would be near the water so I first headed to the jungle lake. It would probably be the easiest to look there first then to search all over the shore of the island. So it took me about two in a half hours to get there. Once there I kept my eyes glued to the edge of the water looking for something aquamarine and shinny. I looked around the edge of the lake two times for about ten minutes and found nothing. I sighed and checked that location off my list, then began to make my way back to the ocean. It didn't take as long to get out of the jungle than it took to get in, I made it out of there in two hours. I walked down to the shore line where the ocean water met the sand and began to look. I must have been looking for about and hour when I found I made my way over to the dock where we arrived. The dock wasn't that close to the house, to a normal human it would seem to long of a walk to get from the dock to the house but since vampires owned this island it wasn't really a problem. Tired from walking for so long I decided to lay down in the sand and rest my acking feet. The sand seemed to mold to the form of my body, relaxing me, and the warm sun that had risen a couple of minutes go only seemed to relax me more. I let out a sigh and closed my eyes. Then I felt it, a tingling sensation that told me that the necklace was close. I quickly sat up and looked around. From the corner of my eye I saw something sparkle in the sand. I crawled towards the shinny object. It was particularly buried in the sand with part of blue popping was the only thing that could be seen. I grabbed the blue item and picked it up which revealed it to be the necklace. A big smile appeared on my face as I stared at the beautiful piece of jewelry. I stood up and put it on. The moment the gem touched my skin I felt this sort of energy fill my body and lift me slightly up off the ground. I felt my hair whip around my face from this strange energy. Soon the energy disappeared and I felt my feet on the sand again. Excitement filled every inch of my body as I ran onto the dock. I continued running, when I got to the edge I launched myself into the air and then fell gracefully into the warm ocean waters. When I submerged in the water a sort of pressure formed in my legs which seemed like they were being pushed together but somehow not in a painful way. When the pressure disappeared I looked down and saw that my clothes had disappeared. My shirt was replaced with a dark blue seashell bra and my legs were replaced with a beautiful sapphire colored mermaid tail. My excitement ended up coming out in the form of a scream which had scattered the fish that were around.

"This is so cool," I said giggling slightly.

I tried to swim with my new tail, which was harder then what I thought it would be. I took in a deep breath and concentrated.

**"Okay, get a grip, get a hang of this flipper  
It's like slipping to feet into one big huge slipper  
This way is left, which way is right  
Oh, now I'll be circling in circles all night  
Oh, so this is forward. No problem."**

It didn't take me to perfect swimming with my new tail, I was a mermaid after all. I began to swim towards the colorful coral reefs. Once there I picked up a small open clam. It closed as soon as I lifted up.

**"I can't believe I can do this and more  
To swim in the sea like I walk on the shore  
Out of my shell not closed up like a clam  
Look out sea, this is me, here I am"**

I set the clam back down on the coarl it was lying on before. A sea turtle swam up to me, it seemed like he was smiling at me. Feeling giddy I grabbed the two front fins of the sea turtle. We began to dance around in circles and the turtle didn't mind one bit.

**"For a moment all of me  
Is alive and at home in the sea  
I'm swirling and twirling, so graceful and grand  
Not stubbing my toes getting stuck in the sand"**

I let go of the sea turtle's fins. I waved him goodbye and he smiled and bowed. Then I began to swim through a large cavern made of coral.

**"For a moment life is cool  
I'm a splash in the world's biggest pool  
This is more than my thoughts ever thought it could be  
For a moment, just a moment, lucky me."**

I made it out of the coral cavern and swam down to watch some of the fish that were swimming around some plants on the reef.

**"Everything's newer, brighter and bluer  
And truer to life than before  
Watch me soar"**

The fish that I was watching noticed me (Probably from my singing which absolutely surprised me, my singing had never ever been this good before.) I figured that they would run well swim away in fear. But they actually swam right up to me and around my hair, making it go up in a twist.

**"For a moment I can shine  
Got a grin and a fin, it works fine  
I'm swimming so freely without any care  
In this wonderful new world, without any air" **

The fish swam back to where they were and I could swear that they bowed. I pushed away from the coral and let myself fall gracefully onto the sand bottom of the ocean. With my outstretched arms I raised them up and ran them under my long hair which seemed to have grown longer. I just laid down in the soft sand that had molded to my body and looked up towards the surface

**"For a moment I can feel  
All the things I've been feeling are real  
Wish I'd known only sooner, the sea is my song  
For a moment, just a moment, I belong"**

I sat up and then pushed my up off the ground. I shot up towards the surface at a fast speed and was soon the dolphin from two days ago appeared at my side, swimming along with me. We both shot up out of the water at least four feet into the air.

**"For a moment, just a moment, I belong"**

As soon as I finished singing the last line of the song gravity kicked in again and the dolphin and I dove back into the salty water of the ocean. I started laughing, just because I was filled with joy over this new world that had just entered my life. The laughing turned into girlish little giggles as my body twisted around in circles downward farther in the water.

I ended up falling upon a smooth large rock in the form of a seat, colorful plant life grew out of the small cracks. I looked down at my beautiful blue tail. I stroked the scales of my tail. The fish feeling of the scales wasn't there, there was just the feeling of smoothness, something I wasn't really expecting. Having cooked Charlie's catch after he came home from a fishing trip I had this feeling that the scales would just be rough. I was glad that mine felt different. The sun's light that came from above shone down on the scale which made me think about how much they reminded me of the deep blue sapphire gem. Blue was my favorite color, it looked good on me. I felt a sort of wanting burning in my heart. Edward, I wanted to see him and I wanted to show him my new self. I swam back up to the surface, after waving good bye to the dolphin. Once at the surface I swam over to the shore, it began to get shallow quick. But before it began so shallow that I wouldn't be able to swim anymore I felt a splitting pressure in my tail. When I looked down I saw that my tail had been replaced with my legs again. I got up and sort of ran my way back to shore, without tripping. Once I was back on the shore I started running towards the house. When I got closer towards the house I heard shouting. My running slowed but I was fast enough to get to the house. A door was open, I hid so none of the Cullens could see me and I continued to listen.

"She's gone looking for it!" Edward shouted angry.

I cringed, Edward didn't yell that much and hearing him like this scared me slightly. I didn't like to hear him like this but I was too frozen to go in and stop the conversation.

"The fucking thing!" Edward shouted.

"Edward calm down," Alice said trying to calm Edward down.

"No Alice! Bella's gone to find that damn necklace! The same dangerous necklace that I threw into the ocean to keep away from her!" Edward shouted.

At that, the fear that I felt early was now replaced with rage. He knew about the necklace and didn't tell me about it. A rock found its way into my hand. I came out from my hiding spot to stand in the open doorway and threw the rock at the back of Edward's head. It connected.

**EPOV**

Something connected with my the back of my head, it didn't hurt but my hand went to the back of my head by reflex. I looked down and saw that what had hit me was a rock. Then I looked up and saw that Bella was standing in the doorway. She looked angry. That would probably explain the rock hitting me in the head. Everybody was starring at her now. My eyes went strait to the aquamarine and pearl necklace that hung around her neck. I was right about my assumption, it looked wonderful on her. But it scared me. Wait, how long had she been standing there?

"How dare you," she said angry.

"Bella I..."

"You knew about the necklace and you didn't tell me about it," she said still angry.

"I told you that this would bite you in the butt," Alice muttered.

Bella turned from me to face Alice.

"You knew?" she asked hurt.

Alice, probably not wanting to say anything to upset Bella even further, closed her mouth and then simply nodded. Bella turned towards me having her back face the rest of the family.

"When did you know about the necklace?" she asked me.

"The day you almost drowned," Carlisle said.

Bella turned away from me and towards the other. She just stared at them.

"It was in your hand when Edward got you back to the shore," Esme said.

"Wait, you all knew about this the whole time and you didn't tell me?" Bella said more as a statement than as a question.

"Bella please," I said, "I only did it..."

"And you, I asked you about what happened that day and when I asked when anything else happened you lied to me. And when I even mentioned when I was having dreams about the necklace you didn't even tell me," Bella shouted at me.

Tears were streaming down her beautiful face. And her eyes expressed not only rage but sadness and hurt. I took a step towards her but she just took a step backwards towards the door and away from me.

"I trusted you Edward, I've always trusted you," she said.

Bella shook her head and then began to head out the door.

"Bella, please let me explain," I begged her.

"Don't even bother," she shouted and then ran out the door.

I was too upset to go after her. I've put her through so much, James, leaving her, the Volturi. I walked over to one of the couches and sat down. Everyone was staring at me. But I didn't care. All I cared about was Bella. I put my head in my hands. What had I done? What had I done?

**

* * *

**

Oh, how I enjoyed how I ended this chapter. And I hoped it left you wanting to know what happens in the end even more. Please review.

**Βοήθεια! Ο πόνος! Κάποιος κάνει να πάει μακριά! Παρακαλώ! (Help! The pain! Someone make it go away! Please!)  
Γιαγιά Αφροδίτη! Ο παππούς του Ποσειδώνα! Βοήθεια λάβει τον πόνο μακριά! (Grandmother Aphrodite! Grandfather Poseidon! Help take the pain away!)**


	8. Journey To The Past

**Okay I know that this is going to be a short chapter. Before I start I would like to recommend "Look Past the Veil of Hate" by MyLifeIsEdwardCullen, it's a great story and I strongly suggest that you check it out. The song "Journey to the Past" is from Anastasia (which is not Disney). Everything else belongs to Stephenie Meyer.**

* * *

**CPOV**

We were all ashamed of what we done and we all stared after Bella as she ran out the door with tears running down her cheeks. All of us that is except for Edward who just sat down on one of the couches and placed his head in his hands. We all turned and looked at him, wondering what he was going to do. Alice walked up to him.

"Well, what are you waiting for? Go after her," she said.

Edward lifted his head and looked at Bella.

"She doesn't want to talk to me. She made that very clear when she ran out that door. Away from me and out of my life," Edward said.

"Edward, she's upset. She's upset with everyone in this room for not telling her about that necklace. She's hurt and angry and sad," Jasper said, "Those are very common feelings when somebody finds out the somebody that they love was keeping something from them, whether it was something important or not."

"Yes but that necklace was something important to Bella. She made that very clear. She hates me, and I hate myself for that," Edward said.

Oh, Edward. Always blaming himself. Esme walked over Edward, sat down next to him, which made him look up at her.

"Edward, she loves you. She loves you with all her heart. If she didn't she would be standing here shouting at you to take her home right away," Esme said.

A small smile creeped up onto Edward's face but then disappeared as he let out a deep sigh. I walked over to him and placed my hand on his shoulder.

"Go find her son," I said, "She couldn't have gone that far."

"Um, about that...Bella's kind of gotten faster. And we've been standing here for quite some time so I suggest that we go find her now," Alice said.

Everybody ran outside to see that Bella wasn't there. And there was no sort of sign that had shown where she had gone. Edward eyes widened.

"Spilt up," he said and then dashed some where into the jungle.

Everyone went running into different directions to find her. Most of us went running into the jungle but Alice ran towards the docks. I chose to go into the jungle. At least five minutes had past and I wasn't able to find any sign of her. Then I heard a faint singing and a heart beat towards the shore. I ran out of the jungle to find that no one was there.

**BPOV**

I ran out the door and towards the beach. But I didn't stop there, I kept running down the beach and in the opposite direction of the dock. Tears that had formed earlier were now streaming down my cheeks and into my mouth. The salt water taste of my tears found themselves to my taste buds. Then I fell and landed in the sand. Instead of picking myself up I just laid there in the sand and continued to cry. I stayed there and cried until I my tears ran out and I couldn't cry anymore. Sitting up I looked around and saw that I was no where near the house.

"Sea Flower," whispered a voice.

I looked towards were the voice came from, it was coming from the ocean. But I didn't see anyone. Sea Flower, that's the second time I heard that name. A sharp, quick, pain shot through my skull as a past, forgotten, memory appeared.

I was swimming in the ocean, underwater and without needing air. Swimming in front of me was this small mermaid about five to six years old with sandy blond hair, a light pink mermaid tail, a light pink tube top, and wore pink pearls around her neck. She was giggling at me and I was giggling back at her.

"Come on Sea Flower, we don't want to be late," she said.

"Okay Pearl," I said.

We continued swimming until we came upon an adult mermaid sitting upon a coral rock. She resembled the mermaid in the painting in the Mermaid Museum. Her face lit up as we approached her. She beckoned me over and I sat on her lap. I looked down at my tail as she played with my hair.

The memory ended, leaving me confused. I was a mermaid when I was younger, but I don't remember anything about being a mermaid before today. My hand found it's way to my necklace and grabbed it, holding it dearly to me. Just then a blue glow appeared underneath me. I stood up quickly and looked down. Right there the sand was glowing blue and it lead farther down the beach. I looked at it. This is my path, my path to my destiny. I had to admit I was a little scared.

**"Heart, don't fail me now  
Courage, don't desert me  
Don't turn back now that we're here  
People always say  
Life is full of choices  
No one ever mentions fear  
Or how the world can seem so vast  
On this journey...to the past"**

I took a deep breath and started to follow the path which lead down the beach. Still fearful I began to think about what would be at the end of it.

**"Somewhere down this road**  
**I know someone's waiting**  
**All these things just can't be wrong!**  
**Arms will open wide**  
**I'll be safe and wanted**  
**Fin'lly home where I belong**  
**Well, Starting now, I'm learning fast**  
**On this journey...to the past"**

I was met by a large rock wall and I began to look around for another way. I looked over were tiny tide pools were and saw a family of seagulls near them. The mother and father gull were caring so much for the little bird besides them.

**"Home, Love, Family**  
**There was once a time**  
**I must have had them too**  
**Home, Love, Family**  
**I will never be complete**  
**Until I find you..."**

I looked back to the rock wall and with new found determination I began to climb it. Nothing was going to keep me away from my destiny.

**"One step at a time,**  
**One hope, then another**  
**Who knows where this road may go**  
**Back to who I was**  
**On to find my future,**  
**Things my heart still needs to know"**

I made it over the rock wall and saw that the path lead over towards the ocean, up onto a rock, and then disappeared. I ran over up onto the rock and sang out to the ocean as the wind blew my hair gently.

**"Yes, let this be a sign!  
Let this road be mine!  
Let it lead me to my past  
to bring me home..."**

I jumped into the ocean, transforming into my mermaid self and gazed upon an underwater city. My nerves were completely gone and a huge smile spread across my face.

**"At last"**

**

* * *

**

**Don't you just love how I ended this with the last line of the song, giving you no clue of what is about to happen next? Well you're gonna have to wait and see in the next chapter. Happy Cinco de Mio everybody! Please review.**


	9. St Petersberg

**Okay, so the beginning of the chapter in told in third person point of view and then it turns back to first person point of view. And sorry if anything is spelled wring, my spell check wasn't working. The song "A Rumor In St. Petersberg" is from Anastasia. Bella and the Cullens belong to Stephenie Meyer.**

* * *

The citizens of the underwater town of St. Petersberg started their day like any other day. Swimming towards their run down carts made out of old drift wood, trying to sell whatever they had to someone passing by. The town wasn't the best. Ever since thirteen years ago when the king and princess were killed in a shark attack. But the town continued to try to survive. They at least they had one thing to hold onto.

**"St. Petersburg is gloomy!" ~Merman Merchant**

**"St. Petersburg is bleak!" ~Elderly Mermaid**

**"My tail fins got frozen floating here all week!" ~Merman**

**"Oh, since the devisation our lives have been so gray!" ~Trio**

**"Thank goodness for the gossip that gets us through the day!**  
**Hey!" ~Citizens**

**"Have you heard**  
**There's a rumor in St. Petersburg?**  
**Have you heard**  
**What they're saying on the street?" ~Citizens**

**"Although the king did not survive,  
His daughter may be still alive!" ~ Merman Merchant **

**"The Princess Isabella!" ~Citizens**

**"But please do not repeat!" ~Merman Merchant**

**"It's a rumor,**  
**A legend,**  
**A mystery!**  
**Something whispered in an alleyway**  
**Or through a crack!**  
**It's a rumor**  
**That's part of our history." ~Citizens**

**"They say her royal grandmama**  
**Will pay a royal sum" ~Mermaid Gossip**

**"To someone who can bring the princess back!" ~Citizens**

**"A sanddollar for this painting!**  
**It's Poesidion, I swear!" ~Blackmarket Merman Sellsman**

**"Lady Elizabeth's seashells!**  
**Comrade, buy the pair!" ~Blackmarket Mermand Sellswoman**

**"I got this from the palace**  
**It's lined with real pear!" ~Blackmarket Merman Supplyer**

**"It could be worth a fortune  
If it belonged to her!" ~Blackmarket Sellsman & Supplyer**

**"It's the rumor,**  
**The legend,**  
**The mystery!**  
**It's the Princess Isabella who will help us fly!**  
**You and I friend**  
**Will go down**  
**In history!**  
**We'll find a girl to play the part and teach her what to say,**  
**Dress her up and travel across the sea!**  
**Imagine the reward her dear old Grandmama will pay!**  
**Who else could pull it off but you and me?**  
**We'll be rich" ~Young Con Man**

**"We'll be rich!" ~Older Con Man**

**"We'll be out!" ~Young Con Man**

**"We'll be out!" ~Older Con Man**

**"And St. Petersburg will have some more to talk about!" ~Both Con Men**

**"SSH!**  
**Have you heard**  
**There's a rumor in St. Petersburg?**  
**Have you heard**  
**What they're saying on the street?**  
**Hey!**  
**Hey!**  
**Hey!**  
**Have you heard**  
**There's a rumor in St. Petersburg!**  
**Have you heard" ~Citizens**

**"Comrade, what do you suppose?" ~Citizen**

**"A fascinating mystery!" ~Citizens**

**"The biggest con in history!" ~Young Con Man**

**"The Princess Isabella,**  
**Alive or dead..." ~Citizens**

**"Who knows?" ~Merchant Merman**

**BPOV**

I entered the city with excited circling throughout my entire body. I looked around and gazed upon the underwater town. It wasn't what I was expecting. It looked old and broken and the merpeople didn't look their best either. The excitment that filled my body earlier was now replaced with pity and worry. I swam up to a elderly mermaid behind a cart.

"Excuse me, is this the South Kingdom?" I asked.

She looked at me like I was crazy and then threw her head up and laughed.

"That's funny. No this isn't the South Kingdom, this is St. Petersberg. Why, do you ask?" she said to me.

A sharp feeling ran right through my gut. It was telling me not to say anything about me wanting to talk to the South Kingdom queen and find out my destiny. And another of not to let anybody see my necklace. Luckily my long hair covered it.

"I was hoping to see the kingdom," I answered, "Do you know which way to get there?"

"You're asking the wrong mermaid honey, try asking someone who's actually be outside of this old run down town," she said.

"If you don't mind me asking, why is this town the way that it is?" I asked.

"Well, it didn't always look like this, St. Petersberg was much nicer. Everyone was much happier and the water seemed to be warmer. The South Kingdom royals would even come here. Everyone loved their presence in the town, especaily the little princess. The royals would come around and ask about problems and then they would fix it. But thirteen years ago, there was a shark attack which killed the king and princess. The dogar queen and king were so upset that they stop traveling and only stayed in the castle. Without their help St. Petersberg became what it is today."

"How horrible."

"Yeah, but life goes on. We do have something to hold onto though, there's a rumor going around that the princess survived the attack and is somewhere out there. But you didn't hear it from me."

I nodded and then began to swim around the town, looking for somebody who knew the way to the South Kingdom. I was finally able to find someone who knew, they told me that I had to swim about a mile northeast from here and then it would be in plain sight. I thanked them and began my way there. But somehow in the process I bumped into someone else by accident.

"Sorry," I said and then continued swimming.

"Wait," I heard.

I stopped and turned around, looking at the merman who I had just bumped into.

"Yes?" I asked waiting to hear what he wanted, he swam up to me.

"It's just that I'm looking for girls who can pretend to be the princess, and you're the only one I've seen with all the qualities," he said.

Pretend to be the princess? I understood he was a con man, and he wanted me to be part of his little schem.

"No thank you," I said and began to swim away.

"But Miss please, you'll have the chance to visit the palace in the South Kingdom," he said.

"No, I don't want to be part of your trickery," I said.

"But please..."

"No!"

I saw him reach out and try to grab my wrist. But I quickly swam away towards the north. In less then a mintue I had swam a quarter mile out of town. Wow, I really was fast. I looked in the direction that the South Kingdom was in. Only three quarter more miles to go.

**EPOV**

We had searched the whole island and Bella couldn't be found anywhere. I was beating myself up inside for causing this to happen. We all gathered back at the house. I was in Bella's room lying on the bed that she had lied on hours before. I took in the scent of my beloved which still lingered on the sheets she slept on. Yet with each breath the familair and wonderful scent seemed to fade more and more. I sighed and closed my eyes, remembering when I was watching her sleep that night. She was so peaceful and beautiful. And now she was gone. I opened my eyes and saw that Alice was leaning up against the door frame.

"She still loves you," she said to me.

I let out a dry chuckle, "You keep saying that and yet I can't believe you."

"You mean you won't believe me until she's back here in your arms," Alice said.

I didn't responed, I couldn't. Alice sighed, walked fully into the room, and sat on the end of the bed. I sat up waiting for her to say something. Alice leaned in closer to me. And then, it felt her hand connect to my face, slapping me. My hand flew to where she just slapped and a hey made it's way out of my mouth.

"Well you deserved it, you are so stupid when it come to love," Alice said, "Edward, you two are soul mates, be grateful. Some people aren't able to find their wasy to their's."

Alice continued to shout at me, going on about how me and Bella were soul mates and how I was such an idoit not to see it. It went on for about five mintues until Alice became quite and her eyes became glassy. A vision. The vision was very fuzzy, but I was still able to watch.

_Bella was next to a man, only from the shoulders up were showing. The man looked shaddy._

_"No thank you," Bella said and then began to move away from the man._

_"But Miss please, you'll have a chance to visit the palace in the South Kingdom," the man said._

_Bella seemed tense, like he was talking about someplace that she was heading towards._

_"No, I don't want to be part of your trickery," Bella said._

_"But please..."_

_"No!" Bella shouted._

_The fuzzyness of the vision became stornger and over took the who picture leaving nothing to see but fuzz. The vision ended._

Alice and I looked at each other. Bella was heading towards someplace called the South Kingdom. We ran out to tell everyone about the vision and then we decided that we would got to the little island tomorrow and ask around about this South Kingdom. Hopefully getting some clues about where Bella was.

**

* * *

**

Wondering about who this king is? Well...you'll just have to wait and find out. Hoped you liked my speacil gift of two updates in a month rather then my usual one update per month. Please review.


	10. My First Lullaby

**The song "Once Upon A December" is from Anastasia. I know you're probably getting sick of all the songs from Anastasia but don't worry, after this chapter another one won't be coming along till the end of the story, which will take a while seeing how there will be several more chapters before that happens. Stephenie Meyer owns Bella and the Cullens.**

**BPOV**

I hadn't even been swimming for ten minutes and I was already at the gates of the South Kingdom. I looked up at the gates, exceted and a little frightened to enter the kingdom.

_"It's alright to be scared."_

It was the voice from my dreams. I began to talk to it, which made me look like I was talking to myself.

"I know," I said.

I felt the water current moving back and forth as I took in each, unnessacrey, breath. But the water seemed to be moving more forward towards the city as if nugding me closer. I let out a quick chuckle seeing what was going on and how the voice was trying to communicate to me in another way.

_"It's time."_

I took in an another deep, unnerssary, breath and let it out. I gathered up all of my courage and swam right threw the gates of the city. Once inside the kingdom the fear a felt a few seconds ago disappeared and was replaced with awe as I looked all around. The kingdom was absolutley beautiful, everything was so colorful. Merpeople were swimming around looking so friendly. I looked at everything, the bulidings, the people, the...palace. It was more beautiful then I imagined it. The palace seemed to give off this bright glow, clearly making it the center of the kingdom. I found myself swimming closer to it, and closer towards the royal family who lived inside.

Once inside the palace I found myself gawking at everything around me. The inside of the palace was even more stunning than the outside was. I was so caught up in the beauty of the palace that I ended up bumping into someone. I turned around and saw that it was a mermaid, she was bending down picking up papers that I caused her to drop. I dropped down to the ground to help her. I rathered up some of the remaining papers from the ground.

"Here," I said handing her the papers that I picked up.

"Thank you," she said taking them.

We "stood" back up. I looked at her, she wore red glasses attached to a piece of seaweed, her tail was the color of a tangerine, and she wore a red shell bra. She herself was looking at me, luckly my hair continued to hide my necklace.

"I suppose you're here because you think you're the lost princess," the woman said.

I gulped and then nodded, not knowing what else to say. The woman sighed.

"Alright, follow me," she said.

The woman lead me down a long hallway which lead into an open area. Once we were in the middle of the room she told me to wait there. I nodded as she swam into a room. Curious of what was going on I swam a few feet closer to hear.

"There's another one, your Highness," I heard the woman said

"Send her away, I can't take any more fakes," said the other woman.

"But..."

"I said send her away!"

Something came flying out from the room and landed on the ground. The mermaid I was talking to earlier swam out.

"I'm sorry but the Queen doesn't wish to see anyone now," she said before disappearing back into the room and shuting the door.

I sighed in disappointment, really hoping to find out if my theory was true or not. My attention went to the object that was thrown out of the room. I swam over to it and picked it up. Examining it closer I saw that it was a purple claim shell with gold lining where it would open. I placed my hand ontop of the shell and carefully opened it. Once I did I found out that it was a music box, and a melody started to play. I recognized it, it was the melody that I heard from the waves. I listened to it a little before I found words forming in my head to go along with the song, words that seemed familiar. I began to sing to the melody.

**"Dancing bears  
Painted wings  
Things I almost remember,  
And a song someone sings  
Once upon a december"**

I set the music box down on a nearby table, making sure that it remanded open. Then I backed away from the table and began to sway to the song.

**"Someone holds me safe and warm,  
Horses prance through a silver storm,  
Figures dancing gracefully,  
Across my memory,"**

I began to sing ah's as I danced around the large room. Swimming gracefully around I became absorded into the song and singing. I heard the door open and someone coming out of the room.

"Where is that..." said the voice of the mermaid I heard through the door.

I turned around and saw that the mermaid was staring at me. She was beautiful, her tail was a deep purple and she wore a matching shell bra, her hair was silky and black, and around her neck hung a amyhest teardrop necklace with a pearl inside. This was the queen. I stared back at her, causing myself to stop singing, but she urged me to continue and so I did.

**"Someone hold me safe and warm,  
Horses prance threw a silver storm,  
Figures dancing gracefully,  
Aross my memory,"**

The queen continued to stare at me, in her light blue eyes and I saw hope along with doubt. I continued to sing.

**"Far away, long ago  
Glowing dim as an ember,  
Things my heart, used to know,  
Things it yearns to remember,"**

The queen held up her hand, signaling for me to stop singing. I became quite, the queen swam up to me. The music from the jewerly box continued to play in the back ground. She looked at me up and down.

"How do you know that song?" the queen asked.

"I..I don't know. I just somehow knew it once I heard the music," I answered.

"Likely story, you could have found out about her lullaby from someone else. How do I know that you're my real grand-daughter."

"Maybe this will convice you."

I moved my hair out of the way to reveal my necklace to the queen. Her eyes widen as she saw it.

"My name is Isabella Marie Swan, I was born to the parnets of Charles and Rene Swan. I used to live in Phinox, Arizona before moving to Forks, Washington with my father in order to give my mother and step dad some time together," I explained to her.

She looked up at me, she seemed she would have had tears in her eyes if we weren't underwater. She slowly inched closer to me before quickly closing the space in between us and embracing me in a hug. At first I was surprised by her action but then I hugged her back, feeling loved.

"Isabella," she said.

"Actually, I preferr to be called Bella," I said.

We stopped hugging, my grandmother placed her hands on my shoulders to look at me.

"Bella, I'm glad you're finally home. I will go talk to the servents about preparing your room. Then we'll talk about having a welcome home party. I am so happy," she said.

She swam back into the room she came out of and closed the door. I looked after her for a second before turning my attention back to the music box. I swam over to it and picked it up, holding it carefully in my hands.

**"And a song somone sings,  
Once upon a december," I sang.**

I finished singing the song and then slowly closed the shell. I was back with my family that I hardly remember, and I was going to find out about my past.

Me and my grandma strolled down the long halls of the palace after she got done talking to merpeople and helping them organize all these events that were to happen because of my arrival. Now that I got a better look at her, I noticed how young she looked, in fact she looked like she was in her twenties. That got questions in my head.

"So, grandma..." I said.

"Please, call me Odessa. Grandma makes me sound so old," she said.

"I was kinda wondering about that, how can you be my grandmother when you look like you're only in your twenties?"

"That's one of the perks of being part of the royal family. We stop aging when we reach twenty-one years old."

"So we live forever?"

"Tecnecely we could if nothing harms us, but we are not immortal, darling?"

"Oh."

"Now tell me, do you remember anything about your visits here when you were younger?"

"No, I don't remember anything."

"Then how did you know that you were a mermaid?"

"Well, I arrived at an island near by for vacation and about two days later I started having these strang dreams. With each of these dreams something about me changed the next day. I started gaining all these different ablities like grace, and my singing voice changed, and I got all these different types of powers over water. Last night I had a dream about what I was about to become and then my transformation happened. I went out towards the ocean in search for this necklace, since I was dreaming about it. And once I put it on I finally found out about what I am."

"Yes but how did you find out about me and being a mermaid princess?"

"Well I was doing some research on mermaids because of some suspions. And I found out from this man who studies mermaids that all of the royal mermaids wore necklaces like these to show that they are royality. And then when I was going to find the kingdom I had this strange vision and you were in it."

"How interesting."

"Grandma, I mean Odessa, is my grandfather dead? I haven't seen him around the palace yet."

"Oh no dear. Zale is alive, he's just into the city for business. The life of a king, what can you do? But don't worry you'll see him at dinner tonight."

Dinner, that might become a problem for me since I don't really know what merpeople eat down here. I mean, I'd kind of find it weird if some type of fish was on the dinner menu seeing how I'm kinda half fish, and it would feel like I'm eating my kind.

"Isabella!"

I turned from Odessa and looked down the hallway. Swimming towards us was this mermaid with blonde hair pulled back into a ponytail, a pale pink tail with a matching pale pink seashell bra, and she wore pearls around her neck and wrist. She swam right up next to me.

"Isabella, I'm so glad you're back!" she shouted excited.

I just stared at her completely confused. I turned and looked at Odessa and then turned back to the girl.

"I'm sorry, but who are you?" I asked.

"Sea Flower it's me, how can you forget you're best friend?" she said.

Sea Flower. My mind flashed back to the times that I heard that name and then to the vision I had on the beach. I remembered seeing a mermaid with a pale pink tale, pale pink tube top, and wore pearls. She looked like the younger verson of the girl floating right in front of me. The girl in the vision also called me Sea Flower just like the girl in front of me did. Then it hit me.

"Pearl?" I asked.

A huge smile appeared on her face as I finished saying the name. In a second she threw her arms around me and embraced me in a tight hug. I guess I was right.

"Oh, I knew you didn't forget about me," Pearl said, "We have to catch up, it's been years since we've seen each other." She let go of me and then turned to Odessa, "If that's alright with you your Highness."

"Pearl, you've been a family friend for a long time, will you please call me Odessa," Odessa said.

"Okay Odessa."

"Yes you can steal _Bella_ for now, but be sure you two are back for dinner."

Pearl squeeled, grabbed my hand, and then at super speed lead me out of the hallway. Leaving Odessa floating there watching us swim away.

Pearl had taken me to a sea garden that was hidden inside of the palace. It was a beautiful place with colorful plant life everywhere. She said that this was our favorite place to play when we were kids. So we just sat there in the garden talking. Well, actually she did more of the talking, informing me about our past together and what's she's been up to since I disappeared. It was all quite interesting.

"I can't believe that I know so little about you now. I mean it used to be that I knew you're inter life," Pearl said.

"Pearl, do you think you can tell me about something?" I asked.

"Sure Sea Flower, what is it?"

"Can...can you tell me if you know anything about a music box which Odessa has. It's a purple clam shell with gold lining."

"Yeah sure what do you want to know?"

"Well...it's just that...when I opened it this song started playing. And I don't know how but I started singing to it."

"Oh, you mean your lullaby. You probably just remembered the lyrics to it. You know, Odessa had these two music boxes made up. One for you and one for her. And she instructed them to make it play this music which no one had ever heard before. Some say that Poesidon himself wrote the lullaby especaily for you and sent it to Odessa so you could get it. I can't believe you forgot, I gave you your music box just a few days ago."

"I didn't get it."

"That's odd."

"Well maybe I somehow pushed it back into the water, I was asleep then so who knows?"

"Yeah who knows."

A lullably written just for me by my great-grandfather/god of the sea. Well now I have two lullablies...that I know of.

"We better get back, it's almost dinnertime," Pearl said.

I nodded. We got up from where we were sitting and then swam back into the palace. Making our way towards the dinning hall.

We made our way into the dinning hall and were met by Odessa. I looked around the large dinning hall. My eyes landed on the large dinning table which looked like it could sit at least one hundred people. Odessa lead us over to what I took to be the head of the table. She ushered me to sit down in the left chair next to the chair which was on the end. I sat down. Then Odessa sat down in the chair which was right across from me and Pearl sat down in the next to my right. A few seconds later the sound of trumpets sounding echoed through the dinning hall. I look over and towards where the trumpets were coming from and saw that a merman with brown hair and green tail swimming towards the head of the table. On his arm was a golden band with a emerald placed perfectly in the center and in his right hand he held a golden tritant, cleary this was the king. He swam over to the empty chair next to me and sat down. Once he was seated servents placed covered plates in front of each of us. They took the cover off which revealed a plate which lookd like spaghetti cover in what seemed to be seaweed sause and some shirmp and clams. I let out a sigh of relief, I could handle shellfish and calms but if a piece of cooked fish appeared on that plate I wouldn't know what I would do. My sighing seemed to catch the attention to the king, well Zale.

"Excuse me but who are you and what are you doing at the royal dinning table?" he asked me.

"Well, Zale..." I said beginning to explain things.

"Zale! You are to referr to me as your Highness and nothing else!" he shouted as his temper rose.

"But..."

"Can you believe this! A commoner coming into the palace for dinner and referring me by my first name!"

"Zale..." Odessa said trying to calm him down.

"Give me one good reason why I shouldn't call the guards in here and arrest you," he said to me angry.

"Because, I'm your grand-daughter," I said moving my hair so he could see my necklace.

He grew silent and his eyes widen as he saw my necklace. Everyone who was in the room had also grown quite at my statement.

"Isabella, is it really you?" he asked.

"Actually, I preferr to be called Bella," I said.

A smile appeared on his face, he got up from his seat and then hugged me. I could hear the servents as they slightly gasped at conformation that I was indead the Princess.

"I'm so glad you're back," he whispered to me.

With that he sat back down and we began to eat our meals which they all began to ask me all these questions. Today has been one crazy day.

**Well I hoped you enjoyed this chapter. Please review.**


	11. The Search Begins

**Okay so I've been having a mental block for this chapter for a long time. I'm switching it up a bit in this chapter. I hope it goes well. So I only own Professor Cornellus and Odessa, all of the Cullens and Bella belong to Stephenie Meyer to my disliking. And "Gonna Get My Wish Tonight" is from Little Mermaid 2.**

* * *

**EPOV**

Bella had been gone for a whole day, making my nerves and guilt rise intensely. So as soon as the cloak reached nine o'clock I ran down to the dock at once, wanting to find Bella and apologize really soon. We had spent that night drawing posters of Bella to hand out in town. But during the night I kept bothering Alice it she saw anything about Bella. She kept replying that it was fuzzy and that the only thing she saw was blue static. I almost continued to question Alice about her visions if Jasper hadn't threatened to beat me up if I continued to bother his wife. The posters that we all drawn were perfect, we all had managed to draw Bella perfectly along with the necklace that she was wearing when we last saw her. We all got on the boat and headed towards the island. But while waiting the five minute journey, the boat felt empty, missing one of the members of our family. Jasper, being how he is, felt this.

"Edward, it's gonna be okay. We're gonna find her," Jasper said.

"Yeah, Bella's a big girl. She can take care of...well we should probably find her before she ends up in a ditch some where," Emmett said.

Rosalie slapped the back of his head and I silently thanked her in my mind. Emmett's hand went to the back of his head and whined.

"Emmett, how could you say something like that," Rosalie said.

"Well you gotta admit Bella isn't the most coordinated person alive," Emmett said in his defense.

"Jasper?" I asked as my nerves started to fly and I was about ready to tackle Emmett to the ground.

In a second the nerves died down and was replaced with calmness. The feeling of beating up Emmett was still there but was dulled down. I turned to Jasper.

"Thanks," I said.

"No problem, bro," he said.

Once we docked on the island I grabbed a bunch of posters, ran off the boat, and into town. But it took all my strength to run at human speed. My family followed behind me shortly. I pasted out the posters to every person that I past, asking them if they've seen Bella at all. They either said no or not since they saw us dancing at the festival. And each time I sighed, said thank you for their time, and then continued my search.

**CPOV**

Just as I was about to open my lunch, I see this big muscular guy come walking into the museum carrying a large stack of papers. He seemed to be walking straight towards the front desk. I instantly dove to the ground and hid underneath my desk. I hear the bell on the desk ring. Freaked out I jumped up with my hands in the air.

"I didn't do it!" I said quickly.

"Dude, I'm not gonna hurt you or anything," he said.

"Oh, then what can I do for you, sir?" I asked.

"I was wondering if you could hand these filers out to your customers. Someone in my family has gone missing and we're really worried about her."

"I don't know if that would help. I don't get much customers around here. Only one person has come to my museum in a month. And she wasn't from around here."

"Well could you keep them just in case."

"I suppose."

"Thanks, dude."

The man set the stack of fliers down and then left. Curious, I picked on of the fliers up and looked at it. On it was a drawing of the girl who came into the museum just two days ago. Above the drawing was the girl's name "Bella Swan". I looked closer at the picture and saw that the girl was wearing a necklace that I've seen before. Then it hit me. I took the flier and ran into the room where the queen's portrait was. I ran over to the painting and held the flier up next to it. Exactly the same. The girl had the Royal's legendary aquamarine necklace.

"Oh! How wonderful! The girl has the necklace! Now I need to find this girl to put my plan in motion," I said excited.

**"Wheels withing wheels  
Loops within loops  
Gathering forces  
To make my final move**

**Bella darling  
You are the key  
To unlock the lock  
That holds my destiny**

**This piece of the puzzle  
Just fell into place  
For my final cue  
The mermaid falls to her face**

**Gonna get my wish tonight  
All that power to carry  
Wish tonight  
It's not temporary**  
**Wish tonight  
I'm gonna take control**

**I'm gonna get my wish tonight  
Oh yeah I'm gonna get it  
Wish tonight  
I know I won't regret it  
Tonight's the night  
I'm gonna let the bad times roll**

**Move over merfolk  
Get out of my way  
I'm playing my dream  
I'm seizing my day**

**Gonna get my wish tonight  
I deserve the power  
Wish tonight  
It'll be my finest hour  
Wish tonight  
They'll cringe and crawl as I demand**

**Yeah, gonna get my wish tonight  
There's so much to think about  
Wish tonight  
Spread some fear about  
Tonight's the night  
I'm gonna make my final stand**

**Tonight's the night  
The sea will be in my command  
Tonight's the night!"**

I ran out of the room with the poster in my hand, and towards the docks were my boat was at. I got in and began my search to my ticket to power.

**APOV**

We spent the whole day going around the little island, handing out fliers and asking the townspeople if they have seen Bella at all. To all our disappointment, especially Edward, we were unable to find any information that could help. So we headed back to the house.

"Don't worry Edward, we'll find her," Esme said.

"Yeah, we still have to ask around if any of them know about this Southern Kingdom," Jasper said.

I clung to my husband's arm. I knew Edward was worried, I was too. I couldn't stand not knowing what was happening to my best friend, but I knew Edward was taking it the worst. Just as we all stepped back on the dock, I had a vision.

_It was still fuzzy and blue but I could see Bella with a woman that looked a lot like her but with black hair and light blue eyes. I could only see from their shoulders up. It looks like this woman was related to Bella._

_"Is everything alright, dear? You don't look to good," the woman asked._

_"Yeah, every thing's fine. I just haven't been sleeping well, that's all," Bella answered._

_"Do you know what the problem might be that's keeping you awake?"_

_"Well, back at home my boyfriend created this lullaby for me and would hum it at night til I fell asleep. I guess I just miss it."_

_"Boyfriend?"_

_Bella smiled before she answered._

_"Well, mate. But, Odessa, he's amazing. He's handsome and smart, and kind. I mean yeah he can be stubbern sometimes and a tad bit over protective for my liking but I love him all the same."_

_"He sounds wonderful, darling. But back to this sleeping problem of yours. You can always use my music box."_

_"Yeah, it might help. After all it was my first..."_

The vision ended. I looked at Edward, who slightly smiled because of what Bella had said about him in the vision.

"Alice, what was it?" Jasper asked.

I quickly explained what happened in my vision.

"At least we know she's somewhere safe," Carlisle said.

"Yes, but I wonder who this Odessa is. She talks to Bella as a mother or aunt but from the description she seems young enough to be her sister or cousin," Esme said.

"Do you think that she's a vampire?" Emmett asked.

"No she would have had either red or gold eyes. Hers were light blue," I said.

"I wonder what Bella was going to say before the vision ended," Rosalie said.

"And why the vision's are so fuzzy," Jasper added.

"Edward, what do you have to say about this," Carlisle asked.

We all turned our attention to Edward, who hadn't said anything about my vision yet.

"I'm happy that she doesn't hate me, even though I don't understand why she would. But I won't rest until she's back here safe and sound," Edward said and then started to make his way back to the hosue.

**

* * *

**

I hope you guys figured out what was going on in the second POV. Anyway please review.


	12. Jazz Club & Phone Call

**So some people have been asking if Bella and Edward will ever get back together and I have an answer for you...you'll just have to wait and see. Mahahaha! Aren't I cruel. But anyway the song "Overture/All That Jazz" is from Chicago and "Smile (Charlie Chaplin)" is sung by Glee. And the Cullens and Bella belong to Stephenie Meyer. :(**

* * *

**Bella POV**

Four days had past since I first arrived at the palace and found out about my past. And I was having fun exploring my underwater heritage with my grandparents and Pearl, despite my lack of sleep. Right now I was wondering the halls of the palace with Odessa. We were talking.

"How have you been enjoying you're stay at the palace, hon?" Odessa asked.

I laughed since this was the eleventh time she asked me since I got here.

"Great, just like the ask time you asked me that," I replyed.

Things became quite as she started to stare at me. Probably noticing the bags beneath my eyes and how they had taken on a shade of purple.

"Is everything alright, dear? You don't look too good," Odessa asked.

"Yeah, every thing's fine. I just haven't been sleeping well, that's all," I answered.

"Do you know what the problem might be that's keeping you awake?"

"Well back at home my boyfriend created this lullaby for me and would hum it at night til I fell asleep. I guess I just miss it."

"Boyfriend?"

I felt myself smiled. Down here they called boyfriends and husbands mates. Just like what vampires do.

"Well, mate. But, Odessa, he's amazing. He's handsome and smart and kind. I mean yeah he can stubborn sometimes and a tad bit over protective for my liking but I love him all the same," I said.

"He sounds wonderful, darling. But back to this sleeping problem of yours. You can always use my music box," Odessa said.

"Yeah, it might help. After all it was my first lullaby. I'll try it tonight, but right now I have to go. Pearl is coming over to help me get ready for night. She's taking me to a jazz club."

"Alright, go ahead."

I nodded my good bye to Odessa and then swam off to the room they had given me to stay in.

Pearl and I arrived at the jazz club around eight o'clock. Pearl helped me with my outfit by giving me blue fish net, fingerless, gloves that came up to my elbow and she put my hair up in an aquamarine and pearl hair clip. Pearl was sporting her pearls as always. We looked great.

"You ready?" Pearl asked as we waited outside of the jazz club.

"I guess, I never really went out clubbing before," I answered.

"We let's go show you what you're missing out on."

Pearl took my hand and then we swam into the club. There we merflok and fish everywhere but the one thing I noticed was that the music was all wrong. It wasn't even jazz music that the band was playing. I turned to Pearl.

"I thought you said this was a jazz club," I asked confused.

"It is," Pearl said looking at me strangely.

"But this music isn't jazz, it's classical. Jazz music is lively music with strong, complex rhythms. This isn't even close."

"Well I do admit, the music could be livelier but it's been this way for years."

"Then we have to change it."

"How?"

I swam towards a door that was marked with a sign labeled music room. I swam in and started looking at different sheets of music until I found some jazz. It took me about ten minutes until I found some. And it happened to be from the musical Chicago. How they had music take dealt with the human world was beyond me but I didn't care. As soon as I got the music I swam out of the room with the music in hand and up to the band conductor, which happened to be a crab.

"Well alright, but we're going to need someone to sing," he said.

"You leave that to me," I said.

Usually I wouldn't do something like this but this place really needed a change in music and it looked like it was going to be me changing it. The crab passed out the sheet music to the band.

**"Five, six, seven, eight," the crab said.**

And then the band started playing the music. I sighed finally some jazz music for a jazz club. The merfolk and fish that were hang around the bar and at the tables were getting up and heading towards the dance floor. At first they just swayed to the music getting used to it and probably seeing if it would last. It was getting to the part in the music where the singing started. The crab motioned for me to come up to onto the stage where the band was. So I swam up and just floated there until it was time for me to sing. No one even noticed me until I started singing.

**"Come on, Babe  
Why don't we paint the town?  
And all that jazz**

**I'm gonna rouge my knees  
And roll my stockings down  
And all that jazz**

**Star the car  
I know a whoopee spot  
Where the gin is cold  
But the piano's hot  
It's just a noisy hall  
Where there's a nightly brawl  
And all that jazz" I sang.**

**"Scadoo," sang the crab.**

**"And all that jazz," I sang.**

**"Husha  
Whoopee," sang the crowd.**

**"And all that jazz," I sang.**

The was a little dance brake, everyone had seemed to notice me by now.

**"Slick your hair  
And were your buckle shoes  
And all that jazz**

**I hear the father dip  
I gonna blow the blues  
And all that jazz**

**Hold on, hon  
We're gonna bunny hug  
I bought some Aspirin  
Down at United Drug  
In case you shake apart  
And want a brand new start  
To do that jazz," I sang.**

Everyone was dancing and getting into the song, some had even joined me up on the stage.

**"Find a flask  
We're playing fast and loose  
And all that jazz**

**Right up here  
Is where I store the juice  
And all that jazz**

**Come on, Babe  
We're gonna brush the sky  
I bet you luck Lindy  
Never flew so high  
'Cause in the stratosphere  
How could he lend an ear  
To all that jazz**

**Oh, you're gonna see your sheba shimmy shake" I sang.**

**"And all that jazz," everyone sang.**

**"Oh, she's gonna shimmy 'til her garters break"**

**"And all that jazz"**

**"Show her where to park her girdle  
Oh, her mother's blood'd curdle"**

**"If she's hear her baby's queer"**

**"For all that jazz**

**Come on, Babe  
Why don't we paint the town  
And all that jazz"**

**"And all that jazz"**

**"I'm gonna rouge my knees  
And roll my stockings down  
And all that jazz"**

**"And all that jazz"**

**"Start the car  
I know a whoopee spot  
Where the gin is cold  
But the piano's hot  
It's just a noisy hall  
Where there's a nightly brawl  
And all that jazz**

**No, I'm no ones wife  
But, oh, I love my life  
And all  
That  
Jazz!  
That Jazz!"**

The song ended and the crowd applauded. The band and I took a bow. I was so happy until I hear someone shout something from the crowd.

"It's the princess!" someone shouted.

Suddenly I was surrounded by merfolk and fish, all shouting "Princess! Princess!". They were all trying to get my attention. I felt someone grab onto my arm. I towards who had grabbed me and saw it was Pearl. The crab from the band swam up towards me.

"Follow me, your Highness!" he shouted over the crowd.

"But..." I said about to protest.

"It's okay, Bella, you can trust him," Pearl shouted.

I nodded. Pearl and I followed the crab out of the jazz club and swam so fast until we lost the crowd following us. We ended up hiding behind some abandoned house. The crowd swam right past us. When they were far away we all started trying to regain the energy we lost out swimming them.

"Thanks," I said to the crab, "But who are you?"

"My name is Gimli. I was hired by you're grandparents to help you," said the crab.

"Well, for once in my life, I'm glad that someone was following me."

"You're welcome, Princess. Now I suggest we head back to the palace."

"Good idea but please call me Bella."

The palace wasn't that far away but we swam as fast as we could, which for me was quite fast, just encase we ran into another mob of adoring fans. Blah!

Odessa and Zale were quite surprised about how early we got back but after some explaining about what happened they understood was quite enough action for me for the night so I decided to turn in early. Odessa gave me the music box and then I headed towards my room. When I got there I opened the music box and place it on the nightstand. I smiled at the soft music playing and then tired to go to sleep. Tired, being the key word. I must have tossed and turned for about an hour trying to get the music box's soft lullaby to help me drift into dream land but it was no use. I just couldn't sleep, I needed Edward to be me somehow. An idea hit me. I got up, swam over to the door, and opened it to find Gimli standing right outside me room. Good, at least I didn't have to swim around the whole palace looking for him.

"Gimli, there you are," I said.

"Yes what is it, Bella?" the crab asked me worried.

"I need your help with something."

There we were floating in the water, waves moving us slightly, near the Cullens beach house. Gimli, being an animal...well crustacean said that none of the Cullens were home. I mentally let out a sigh of relief. I loved the Cullens but I didn't want them to see me like this.

"I don't like this, maybe we should just leave," Gimli said with his voice shaking out of nervousness.

"Come on, you have nothing to worry about. After all you were the one who said that they weren't home," I said reassuringly.

"But..."

"Please, this would really help me sleep."

"Well...alright. What am I supposed to be getting again?"

"A picture and my cell phone. They're both up on the table in the room through those doors."

Gimli nodded and then swam to shore as I swam over to a near by rock to stay hidden. I peeked out to see Gimli enter the Cullen house. I smiled, and then heard something rustling from the nearby foliage of the island's jungle. Within a second I saw this large cat running out from the jungle and right behind this animal was Edward. I took in a sharp breath as I watched him attack the cat and drain it of it's blood. I had always wondered what Edward looked like when he hunted and now I knew. He didn't look like the monster he always portrayed himself to be, no he fed of the creature with such grace that he amazed me even more. I let out a slight sigh when he stood up. That was my mistake, his attention instantly turned to the rock I was hiding behind. Not wanting to face him yet I quickly dove under the water before he saw me. I turned around and saw that Gimli had gotten back from his trip to the house. And in his claws were both my cell phone and a picture of Edward and I.

"You got them," I said happily as I took them, "Thank you, Gimli."

"You're welcome, your Highness," Gimli said, "Let's head back to the palace."

"Not yet, I have someplace I want to go."

"But, your Highness..."

"Look it won't take long and I thought I told you to call me Bella."

"I'm sorry but please can we..."

But it was too late, I was already swimming away. My cell phone clenched in one hand and the picture held close to me.

Gimli watched from the water as I hoisted myself up upon a were at the cliffs, a place were none of the Cullens would come looking for me and with the false trail I left Edward we were both pretty safe. Once up on the rock I set the picture down next to me and bended the water out of my cell phone. I kept my tail dipped in the water.

"What are you goning to do?" Gimli asked worried.

I looked at him and then back at my cell phone. I opened it and then dialed a number. I let out a deep sigh.

"I'm making a call," I said before pressing the call button.

**Edward POV**

We all got back from hunting and I told everybody about what I heard right after I finished with the jungle cat.

"Maybe you were just hearing things? I mean it's noot uncommon to hear imagine that you're hearing or seeing Bella. Besides if she really was there then she would have resurfaced ," Carlisle explained.

"I guess you're right," I said swearing that it was surely Bella.

My cell phone rang interrupting our family meeting. My hand went to it instantly thinking, no hoping, that it was someone with news about Bella. I opened it.

"Hello?" I said into the phone.

I heard the ocean in the background and it sounded like the waves were creating a song. My thought about the song was answered when the singing started.

**"Smile tho' your heart it aching,  
Smile even though it's breaking,  
When there are clouds in the sky - You'll get by,  
If you smile through your pain and sorrow,  
Smile and maybe tomorrow  
You'll see the sun come shining through - For you," the voice sang.**

"Bella?" I asked looking at the caller ID and then put it on speaker so the whole family could hear it more clearly.

**"Light up your face with gladness,  
Hide ev'ry trace of sadness,  
Altho' a tear may be ever so near,  
That's the time you must keep on trying,  
Smile - What's the use of crying,  
You'll find that life is still worthwhile,  
If you just smile."**

The singing stopped for a little while, but the ocean continued to play the soothing music. But then the singing started again.

**"Ohhh  
Oooh  
Yeah**

**That's the time you must keep on trying,  
Smile - What's the use of crying,  
You'll find that life is still worthwhile,  
If you just smile."**

I looked around the room and saw the faces of my family. They looked sadden and moved my the song this girl was singing.

**"Smile tho' your heart is aching,  
Smile even though it's breaking,  
When there are clouds in the sky - You'll get by,**

**That's the time you must keep on trying,  
Smile - What's the use of crying,  
You'll find that life is still worthwhile,  
If you just  
You'll find that life is still worthwhile,  
If you just smile."**

The phone clicked off as we all stared at it.

**Bella POV**

After I finished my call to Edward Gimli and I swam back to the palace, leaving my phone on the rock so it wouldn't get as wet. Once back at the palace we went our separate ways. Me into my room and him...well I wasn't really sure. I looked at the picture of Edward and I when I closed the door to my room. It was a picture of us taken at the graduation party that Alice had thrown me. I wasn't really a fan of the idea of a party but I went with it for Alice's sake. I smiled at the picture and then set it down next to the music box on the nightstand. I got into bed, opened the music box, and look at the photo one last time before I fell to sleep.

**

* * *

**

Well isn't this wonderful. You guys got two songs in one chapter and two updates in one month. Please review. The more I get the more I feel like writing so the more reviews I get the faster the updates you guys get. :)


	13. Coronation?

**Okay in this chapter things get more complicated for Bella. She should be used to all these twists being thrown at her by now don't you think? Well anyway I don't own the Cullens or Bella Stepheine Meyer does and the song "World Above (Reprise)" is from The Little Mermaid on Broadway. When they sing World Above Reprise it's becomes the musical part of the story.**

* * *

**Edward POV**

After the phone call ended we discussed about what happened. I was positive that it was Bella on the other end of the phone but the others fought me on it.

"Edward, it couldn't have been her," Jasper said.

"And why is that? I looked at the caller idea, and it said the call was from Bella," I argued annoyed.

"Edward, even though it said Bella was calling you it could have been anyone. Someone could have found her phone and called us. Why they decided to to it is kinda strange but possible," Carlisle explained.

"And we all heard Bella sing and she sounds nothing like the girl on the phone," Rosalie said.

I glared at her for her comment.

"What? You got to admit that I'm right?" Rosalie said.

Everyone in the room made some sort of indication that Rose had a point. I sighed and shock my head not believing any of them. I look over at Alice who hadn't said a thing. Her thoughts were so jumbled up and changing so quickly that I couldn't read them properly. But I did see Bella's face through the blur of thoughts.

"Alice," I said bringing her attention out of her thoughts and on me, "What are you thinking?"

She looked around the room at everyone who had their attention on Alice waiting for her answer, and then she glanced at my cell phone which I had placed on my table.

"Bella's changed," she said.

My breath hitched and I stared at her in disbelief.

"No, she hasn't been changed into a vampire. She's just different. Don't tell me that you haven't noticed things different about her before she left," Alice stated.

Everyone was quite and just looked at Alice confused. I had to admit that I had no idea what she was talking about.

"You're kidding me right? What about the fact that she hadn't stumbled or tripped once the day we went to the festival? Or that she's gotten faster?" Alice said.

"So it is possible that her singing voice could have changed," I said hopeful.

"It is possible but the possibility of someone finding Bella's phone is greater than her voice changing," Alice said.

And with that, all the hope I had been filled with just a few seconds before shattered. I stood up and then ran outside into the jungle.

I stopped running when I came to a lake. It happened to be being filled with multiple waterfalls placed around. I walked over and sat down on an overgrown root and looked out at the lake. I needed time to think, but my thoughts were quickly interrupted my a certain little pixie. I let out a growl in frustration. Alice emerged from the bushes.

"Sorry," Alice said then walked over and sat down next to me.

"I just need to think," I told her.

"I understand," she said and then looked around the area, "You know Bella came here that day she freaked out and ran out into the jungle. You can still smell her."

I took in a deep breath. Alice was right, I found Bella's scent near the water's edge, it was dull but it was still there. I then let out a sigh.

"I don't know what to think anymore, Alice. What if we can't find her. Or what if we do find her and she doesn't want anything to do with us," I said venting to Alice.

"Edward, please stop being a pessimist. My visions haven't been the best lately but nothing has changed. If Bella has chosen to never have anything to do with us again then I would have seen it. The vision would have been clear as day since we're a big part in her life. So perk up. Bella's gonna come back any day now. She loves you too much not too," Alice said.

I smiled and then gave her a quick hug, "Thanks Alice."

"No problem bro," she said and then got up, "Just remember to come back cause we're going back to the island tomorrow."

Alice then ran back to the house, leaving me there.

**Bella POV**

There was a knock on the door, I got up from my vanity and swam over to it. I had spent the day in my bedroom humming to myself and just playing with my long hair, I guess I was kind of high from hearing Edward's voice last night. I opened the door and saw that it was Odessa.

"Hello," I greeted her with a big smile and then ushered her into the room.

"You seem to be in a good mood," Odessa said as she swam inside.

"Oh, I had the most wonderful night last night."

"So my music box worked?"

"No, it didn't really do a thing. I went to the surface with Gimli and got a picture of me and my mate. And then I called him and heard his voice. I have been in a wonderful mood ever since then."

Odessa swam over to my vanity where I had placed the photo of Edward and I that the graduation party Alice had thrown me and picked it up.

"Is this him?" Odessa asked.

I swam over to her, looked at the photo for about the millionth time that day, and then smiled.

"Yeah, that's my Edward," I said.

"Is there something wrong with his eyes?" Odessa asked.

"No, that's his natural eye color, except it gets darker when her get's hungry."

"So he's a vampire?"

...

Crap.

"Um, yeah he is," I said, "How did you..."

"We study different mythological creatures. How long have you two been together?" Odessa asked and answered.

"Um, over a year."

"Oh."

There was an awkward silence that filled my room for a few minutes before Odessa finally broke the silence.

"I have to go. The life of a queen you know," she said.

"Alright."

"I'll send Gimli to fetch you for dinner later."

I nodded and then she swam out of my room, closing the door behind her. I turned around and sat back down at my vanity thinking about how well that went. But then I looked around my room and wondered why she took my picture.

It was several hours later before I heard Gimli at my door, telling me that Odessa and Zale wanted to see me in the throne room. I was confused about what they wanted to talk to me about but I went anyway. When I swam into the throne room Zale and Odessa were floating there, Zale holding the trident and something else in his hand. Once inside the throne room everyone else who had been in there left so it was only the three of us.

"You guys wanted to talk to me," I said.

"Ah, yes. We have some things we need to discuss with you," Zale said.

"What about?" I asked.

"You're coronation," Odessa said.

"Coronation?" I asked confused.

"Yes, you're coronation. Where we introduce you to the kingdom as their princess and begin you're rule," Odessa explained.

"What? But that would mean me staying here forever," I said shocked.

"That's correct," Zale said.

"But I can't just abandon my family. What about Charlie? What about Edward?" I said shouting slightly.

"Your father made his decision about his people years ago and he has to live with that. And we certainly won't allow you to go back up to the surface to that barbarian," Zale said.

"How can you even say that when you don't even know him," I said arguing with him.

"I don't need to know him to know what he could do to you. Isabella, he's a dangerous monster!"

"Well, I love that 'monster'!"

Zales eyes widened at the words.

"No, you are to stay here," he said sternly.

"I can make my own decisions," I back talked.

**"This is where you belong," Zale sang.**

**"You don't understand," I said.**

**"Just listen will you?  
That savage brute would kill you in the world above!"**

**"He's not a barbarian!"**

**"It's not where you belong  
I'll have you grounded til next year!  
Am I clear?  
Don't go near that world above!"**

**"I'm eighteen! I'm not a child!"**

**"Have you lost you're senses? He's a vampire; you're a mermaid!"**

**"It doesn't matter!"**

**"I'm still the king here, my word is law!  
This filth you bring here is the final straw  
And push, granddaughter, has come to shove!  
I'll make you obey  
Til you do as I say  
I don't care, come what may  
But I'll keep you away  
From that cruel, harsh, cold ville world above!"**

Zale threw the thing that he held in his other hand up. It was the picture of Edward of I. He took aim at it with his trident and then shot it. I watched in horror as the picture exploded into a million tiny pieces and sank to the bottom. Although they wouldn't show up underwater, tears had formed and I swam off quickly towards my room, wanting to get away from my so called family that loved me. As I swam out I heard Odessa calling after me worried.

There I was in my room, spread out on my bed, crying nonexistent tears into my pillow. I had doing that for the longest of time. Odessa had come by to see how I was but I just shooed her away. After what felt like hours I sat up and stopped crying. I looked out the window and saw that dawn had come.

_"Listen to your heart."_

It was that voice again, it always seemed to come and talk to me randomly. I sighed tried to take the voices advice. I closed my eyes and tried to listen to my heart. A picture of Edward appeared rapadly. This was what my heart was telling me, to go back to Edward. I opened my eyes, looked at my closed door, and then at my windows. I got up from my bed and swam out my window and towards the Cullen's island. The guiltiness of leaving hit me as soon as I swam out through my window, but since it was the choice between royalty and love then I was going to pick love.

"Where do you think you're going, young lady?"

Crap, I was caught. I turned around and saw it was just Gimli.

"Oh, Gimli, it's you," I said relieved.

"Where are you going?" he asked again.

"I'm going back to the Cullens," I answered and then continued swimming towards the Cullens island, Gimli followed me.

"But your grandparents have forbid you."

"Well that's not gonna stop me."

"Get back into your room right now young lady or I'll be forced to tell your grandparents."

"Go ahead, I'll already be there. Look they've told me that I have to sick around here forever and rule the kingdom, meaning I'm not going to ever see the ones I love again. So I chose love over royalty."

I heard Gimli sigh and then he swam right up beside me.

"Alright, let's go," he said.

"What? But I thought you were totally against this?" I questioned him.

"I am. But I swore to your grandparents that I would look after you and keep you safe."

I smiled and then placed a quick kiss on his forehead.

"Thanks," I said.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, let's go."

We continued towards the shore. And within ten minutes, thanks to my speedy swimming, we made it. We first went to the rock under the cliffs to get my phone and then swam up besides the dock. I surface and began to swim up onto the shore. And like the first time I had gotten out of the water after my transformation my legs returned as soon as I got into the waste deep water. From there I walked all the way up onto the beach with Gimli following me. I was back.

**

* * *

**

Please review it makes me write faster.


	14. Out Of The Sea

**I think all of you are going to be happy with this chapter, especially with Gimli's mischievous ways. The Cullen and Bella belong to Stephenie Meyer and the song "Forget About Love" is from Aladdin: Return of Jafar.**

* * *

**Edward POV**

I had convinced the others to leave for the island early. They fought me saying that it was too early and that probably no one would be up and that if anyone was roaming that streets it would be people hungover. But it didn't matter because I had won and in the end we made our way to the boat close to dawn. I was the first on to get there and start it up since I was the fastest out of my family. Once they got there we got into the boat and headed to the little island, continuing our search for Bella. When we got there we saw people setting up carts full of food and different clothing items. For hours we walked around town asking people if they've seen Bella at all. And from each and every one of them the answer we received was a no. A little before sunset Alice suggested that we return back to the island. I reluctantly agreed and then slowly walked back to the boat. Going back to the island I looked up at the sunset and wondered if she was watching it too. Once I stepped back on the dock I sighed, another day of finding out nothing really. I walked down the dock and once I reached the point where I could see where the ocean meet the beach I something caught me eye. Coming from the ocean were foot prints in the sand, walking up the beach. Bella.

**Bella POV**

I saw, when I was walking out of the water that the boat wasn't there meaning that the Cullen's probably went to the little island. I didn't want to go to the house just yet and I figured that the best place for me to wait is at the cliffs. So I picked Gimli up off the ground and put him on my shoulder. When I did that I noticed my clothes. I was wearing this long pale blue dress which resembled something a Greek goddess would wear. It was very beautiful. But after a quick second of admiring my dress I began to make my way towards the cliff. It was a long walk but I didn't want to run there, even though I was able to. I wanted to stretch my legs out since I hadn't used them in a long time and I was surprised to find that my legs didn't wobble one bit.

"Where are we going? I thought that you wanted to see you're mate and his family?" Gimli asked.

"They're not here right now," I said to him.

"Well then shouldn't we go to their house and wait for them to get back?"

"I don't want to go back just yet."

"So then where are we heading?"

I pointed towards the cliffs.

"You see those cliffs over there? That's where we're going?"

Gimli didn't seem to happy about my choice but didn't complain. I kept walking towards the cliffs contemplating whether I wanted to hang out inside the secret cave of the cliffs or climb all the way to the top. The secret cave had sea water coming in and out of it and I was a little weary of the ocean right now. So I had chosen that I would hike to the top.

The walk there was long and the hike up the cliff was hard, it was exhausting but relaxing all at the same time. I walked all the way to the end of the cliff and sat on the edge. I then took Gimli off my shoulder and placed him on the cliff right next to me. I just sat there for hours, staring out over the ocean. It was beautiful, both underneath and above. Sunset came and it only made it better.

"It's beautiful isn't it," I said.

"It is, which is why I wonder why you decided to leave it," Gimli said to me.

"I told you already."

"But I still don't understand why, Princess."

"They had chosen for me to follow in my ancestors footsteps when I just really want to follow my heart."

"But down there you are royalty. Down there is your heritage. Down there you can have everything you want."

I turned away from Gimli, closed my eyes, and sighed.

"Not everything," I said quietly.

From behind me came the sound of footsteps which came to a complete stop, followed with a sharp in take of breath which made my body tense. My eyes snapped opened and I turned my head to see what was there. My breath hitched. Standing right there was Edward. His skin was sparkling as the sun was setting, dazzling me so much. I got up from the ledge and just stood there staring at him.

"Bella," he said softly.

My heart skip a beat when he said my name. I ran towards him, needing to feel his arms around me. Once I reached him, Edward lifted me up into the air, twirled me around, and then set me down on my feet. Before he had time to do or say anything I crashed my lips to his. He seemed surprised at first but then dove right into the kiss. I was pleasantly surprised about how far Edward allowed the kiss to deepen. But I enjoyed it while I can, before I ran out of breath. When we pulled apart I gasped for breath and then hugged him with all my might. I guess I had gotten stronger from the transformation and the necklace because I surprised him.

"Bella," Edward said gasping at my strength.

"I love you."

Then I kissed him again. When we pulled away he leaned down and whispered in my ear.

"I love you too."

I smiled. I hadn't realized it but tears of joy were rolling down my cheeks. Edward held me out at arms length. Looking at me with loving eyes.

"Alice was right, you have changed. I mean your hair is longer that's for sure. But you're movements are more graceful and light," Edward said, "And that dress makes you look beautiful."

"You really like them?" I asked blushing and twirled a strand of my hair.

Edward ran his hand through my hair, combing it, and smiled.

"I love it," he said.

We kissed one more time and then went to the Cullen's house.

As soon as I stepped through the door I was charged, crowded, and hugged by the Cullens. All of them talking at the same time making it hard for me to understand them. I was kind of worried about Gimli, who was hidden by my dress, getting squished.

"Guys give the girl some room to breath," Edward said.

Everyone backed away from me following Edward's instruction except for Alice who just came up and hugged me.

"Bella, I'm so glad you're back," Alice said and then looked at me, "And thar dress is amazing. It makes you look like a greek goddess."

I blushed and then stiffed a laugh, if only they knew who my ansesters are. I muttered a thanks and then Alice hugged me again. I felt her sniff me.

"Bella, you smell...different," she said.

"Different? How?" I asked confused.

"Different as in you're scent has changed," Alice explained.

"What?"

Everyone gathered around me again but this time they were smelling me. I felt like a bouquet of flowers. It was really strange. After sniffing me for a few minutes everyone backed away from me seeing how uncomfortable I was with all of this.

"You're right, Alice, Bella does smell different. It very curious," Carlisle said.

"Then what do I smell like now?" I asked.

"You still have the same scent like before but something has just been added to it," Jasper said.

Crap. This must be because of my being a mermaid. Salt water probably flowed through my blood stream now. I don't want to tell them my secret yet so I'm going to have to lie.

"Well I have been hanging around the ocean a lot lately. I probably smell like the sea," I said.

Now I know I didn't lie to them but I also didn't tell them the truth. The Cullens nodded and marked it off as that. I smiled and then felt something pinch my leg. I let out a little yelp and jumped a little, drawing every one's attention. I figured that Gimli had just pinched me.

"Bella are you okay?" Edward asked worried.

"Yeah, I'm fine. A sharp pain shot through my stomach, I haven't really eaten much today," I lied.

"Oh, let me go make you something," Esme said and then ran to the kitchen to start cooking me dinner.

I smiled a small thanks you and then sat down on one of the couches. Edward sat down next to me and held on to my hand, probably to make sure this was real and that I was here. All the others sat down too. They stared at me, not saying anything. I bit my lip of out nervousness hoping they wouldn't ask me the question I knew they wanted to ask. Edward and Alice looked at each other and then Edward shock his head, probably answering a question of Alice's, and the turned back to me. Right now I'm really happy that Edward couldn't read my mind.

"So Bella," Rosalie said.

Oh crap here it comes.

"Where did you get that dress?" she asked.

Well that was unexpected.

"Um, I'm not really sure," I said, "It sort of just appeared out of no where."

And it was the truth. I seriously had no idea were the dress had come from. We sat there in silence. It was like that for a while.

"Bella, dinner," Esme called from the kitchen.

I got up from the couch and made my way over to the dinning room table. I sat down and the others joined me. Everyone smiled, I was happy. And then Esme placed a plate down in front of me. On it was a cooked fish. Immediately I became sick at the sight of it. I got up from the table, hand placed over my mouth, ran into the bathroom, and vomited. Edward rushed in and held my hair back. I grabbed a piece of toilet paper to wipe my mouth with. I walked back into the dining room receiving some looks from the others.

"Bella, may I ask you a question?" Carlisle asked.

"Carlisle please," Edward muttered.

"Bella, are you pregnant?" Carlisle asked.

I mouth must have fell to the floor in shock.

"Wwwhat?" I stuttered.

"Are you pregnant. From what you told us about your stomach earlier and throwing up from the smell of food. It seems like you're pregnant," Carlisle said.

"What! No. No! I'm not pregnant!" I said.

"But..."

"Yes, I know that it looks like that. But I would never do that. And besides I'm still..."

"You're still what?" Emmett asked fully knowing.

"Don't make me say it," I whined.

"Say what?" Emmett asked.

"You know exactly what." I said.

"No I'm afraid I don't," Emmett said trying to get me to say it.

"I don't have to explain myself to you!" I shouted.

I turned around and ran into my room. Edward followed me.

"Do you believe this!" I shouted.

"Bella..." Edward said.

"How can they even say that!"

"Bella..."

"I mean I thought they knew me better than that!"

"Bella..."

"What!"

"Bella, you can tell me the truth."

"What?"

"I won't get upset with you, you can tell me the truth."

I couldn't believe it, Edward actually thought that I was pregnant.

"You think that I'm pregnant?" I asked hoping it wasn't true.

"I can here another heart beat in the room," Edward muttered.

I stared at him, my body began to fill with anger and rage. I couldn't believe he would think that I would sleep with someone.

"I can't believe this," I muttered and then ran out of the room.

I ran to the stairs, with Edward following me.

"Bella please," Edward pleaded with me.

"Just leave me alone, I can't believe that you would think I would be unfaithful and sleep around! All of you! Just leave me alone!" I shouted and then ran upstairs.

I must have been up there for hours. Out on the balcony crying my eyes out. Gimli climbed up on the railing to talk to me. My tears dropped into the ocean. The sea seemed to be reflecting my mood, the waves were crashing a melancholy melody.

"Come on, now we can go back to the castle," Gimli said hopeful.

"I can't believe that he thought I was some sort of slut," I cried.

"You're Highness you are not and never will be a slut," Gimli said.

"Well apparently they think so."

I heard Gimli let out a sigh.

"I have to admit that this might be my fault," Gimli said.

"What do you mean?" I asked confused.

"I knew that that woman was cooking you fish. And I didn't tell you that when a mermaid is close to a cooked fish than they become instantly become sick. I'm sorry your Highness. I was hoping that you would want to go back to the castle."

Yes I was mad at Gimli but that didn't change that fact of what the Cullens thought.

"It doesn't change a thing. Edward still thinks I'm so unfaithful whore," I said.

"You are so right. You should just forget about that guy and go back to you're place in the sea," Gimli said.

**"Forget about that guy  
Forget about the way you fell into his eyes  
Forget about his charms  
Forget about the way he held you in his arms**

**Walking on air's obnoxious  
The thrill  
The chill  
Will make you nauseous  
And you'll never get enough  
Just forget about love**

**Forget about romance  
Forget about the way your heart begins to dance  
Then you feel the blush  
When he's spouting out some sentimental mush" -Gimli**

I looked down and saw that Edward was sitting on the patio with his face in his hands. I kind of felt bad.

**"Love really is revolting!  
It's even worse than when you're moulting  
Enough of this fluff!  
Just forget about love!" - Gimli**

The more Gimli kept saying to forget about love the more I thought of the many times I spent with Edward.

**"I had almost forgotten the way it felt  
When he held out his hand for mine  
My heart all a-flutter" - Me**

**"Oh, how I shudder" - Gimli**

**"The first time we kissed" - Me**

**"It won't be missed!" - Gimli**

I leaned on the railing and looked lovingly at Edward.

**"Forget about his touch" - Gimli**

**"I can't forget about his touch" - Me**

**"In the scheme of things  
It doesn't matter much" - Gimli**

I picked up Gimli and ran over to the stairs, twirling him around in a circle.

**"It matters so mu-uch" - Me**

**"You're better on you're own  
A meal becomes a banquet  
When you eat alone" - Gimli**

I prance down the stair and then ran over to a mirror to cheek my hair.

**"Hmm-mm-mm-mm" - Me**

I twirled Gimli around the living room where all the Cullens, except Edward, were. They stared at me questionably.

**"Love's filled with compromises" - Gimli and Me**

**"And don't you hate those big surprises?" - Gimli**

**"A cozy rendezvous" - Me**

**"Oh, please" - Gimli**

**"Candlelight for two" - Me**

**"Oh, geez!" - Gimli**

**"Look you're calling my bluff!" - Me**

**"I can't (just) forget about love!" - Me and Gimli**

I walked out of the living room with Gimli, seeing Alice smiling at me. But right now I had other things I needed to do. I walked into my room and then out onto the patio where Edward was. He sensed me instantly and stood up.

"Bella, I'm sorry. I should have never accused you of such a thing," Edward apologized and continued to ramble on.

"Edward, shh," I said and then place my finger on his lips.

**"I can't forget about my heart" - Me**

I removed my finger from his lips and took his hands in mine.

**"I can't forget about my heart" - Edward**

**"And how it felt  
To fall for you right from the start" - Me**

**"I'm still falling" - Edward**

I let go of his hands and walked over to the edge of the patio. I then splashed him with water. Edward smiled and tried to block the water coming at him.

**"Whatever we may do" - Me**

**"Whatever we may do" - Edward**

**"You are here for me  
And I'll be there for you" - Me**

**"I'll be there" - Edward.**

He lifted me up in his arms and began to twirl me around the patio. I saw the rest of the Cullens in the doorway watching us.

**"To wish, to want, to wander  
To find the sun  
Through rain and thunder" - Me and Edward**

**"A cozy rendezvous" - Edward**

**"Yes please" - Me**

**"Candlelight for two" - Edward**

**"Oh, geez!  
Enough is enough!" - Gimli**

**"We can't forget about love!" - Me and Edward**

We smiled at each other and then shared a soft kiss. When we parted the Cullens clapped, happy that we had worked things out. I bent down and picked up Gimli from the floor. I held him in my hands and showed him to the Cullens.

"Meet the other heart beat and the cause of the 'pain in my stomach'. This is my new friend and pet, Gimli," I said.

Alice came over and patted Gimli on his head.

"Nice to meet you Gimli," she said and then turned to the Cullens, "See I told you see wasn't pregnant."

"Sorry for assuming that Bella," Carlisle said.

"It's alright, I understand," I said and then put Gimli on my shoulder, "I think I'm going to go to bed now, it's been a long day."

The Cullens nodded and then we all headed inside. They each gave me a hug and said how glad I was back before leaving the room. I walked into the bathroom to get changed into some pajamas. Before I walked out I stared at the dress holding my necklace, yes I had made the right choice. When I walked back out Edward was sitting on my bed waiting for me. Gimli had fallen asleep on a bed I made for him out of a sock. I smiled at Edward and then walked over to the bed. I lied down on the bed, Edward copied my action.

"Edward," I said.

"Hm?"

"When I lose my virginity I want it to be with someone I love. So when I'm ready I'll let you know," I said, "I love you Edward."

"I love you too, Bella."

He kissed the top of my hair and then began to hum my lullaby. I quickly drifted into a peaceful sleep.

* * *

**Okay so that ends that chapter. So I have some bad news. School has started up again and so far my schedule for the fall is insane, so I won't be able to update as quickly as I want to. However I might be conviced more if you guys review. Seriously reading those comments help push me to write more and besides it makes me feel good. So please review and I'll try to update as soon as I can.**


	15. Fish Out Of Water

**Okay so there's going to be some different language speaking in this chapter. Let me just say that the translation is on the bottom of the page. DON'T TRY AND TRANSLATE IT! It will not come up the way that I first typed it into the translator. So please look at the bottom. Now I have a treat for you guys since it is October and Halloween is just around the corner. I'm putting in two songs. Haza! And if you didn't notice I decided to update on the 13th, to bad it's not Friday. :( "Reason To Forgive" is by October Project and "Hit Me Up" is by Gia Farrell. Other than that you guys know the drill. I don't own Bella or the Cullens they belong to Stephenie Meyer.**

* * *

**BELLA'S POV**

I was near the ocean along with Edward and the Cullens. The sun was shining making their skin sparkle, dazzling me like always. It was a beautiful day, not a cloud in sight. We were just goofing around along side the shore, some of them going near the water but I was a bit cautious just staying up on dry sand. I didn't want my secret out yet.

"Come on down, Bella! The water's fine," Alice said.

"No thanks," I said.

"Oh, is Bella afraid of the water?" Emmett asked mockingly.

"No I just don't want to get wet, that's all."

"Come on," Emmett whined.

"No."

"Come on."

"No!"

"Fine then if you won't come down here than I'm just gonna have to come up there and bring you down here."

The next second I was being lift up and Emmett was taken down to the water. I started to pound his chest and kick my feet in protest.

"No Emmett don't! Put me down! Put me down!" I shouted.

"Okay, I'll put you down," he said.

He released his hold on me, dropping me in the water. Emmett laughed but I just stared in horror at the water and than at the sky. The sun was gone now and storm clouds were present adding the sound of thunder and a vision of lightning. The ocean had gotten dark and was becoming more rougher by the second. Everyone was quite looking at the changes in the weather. I quickly got up before I could change and ran over to Edward and attached myself to him. I didn't know what was going to happen but I knew that it wouldn't be good.

"Edward, we have to go," I said with fear in my voice.

"Bella, it's just a storm don't worry about it," Edward said.

I tightened my grip on him.

"Just hold on and don't let go," I whispered.

He had no time to question what I just said because the waves parted a little bit revealing Zaleand Odessa. The Cullen's faces showed complete shock, staring at their tails, while mine was painted with utter terror. Zale looked angry and the trident glowed threateningly.

"Release my granddaughter you horrible creatures. She belongs to the sea and nowhere else," Zale shouted.

"What are you talking about?" Edward growled holding onto me tighter.

"She hasn't told you yet." Zale said more as a statement than a question, "Well prepare for the surprise of you're undead lives."

Zale used the trident and shout a beam of light at the waves which began to form a tower of water. My eyes widened, I grabbed Edward's hand and then we began running towards the jungle. But the tower of waves had stopped us, it scooped me up. I felt myself transforming but this time there was pain, it felt as if my legs were being sewn together. The tower of water brought me to the ocean. It kept me trapped but showed my body to the Cullens. They all gasped seeing my sapphire mermaid tail, tears started forming in my eyes.

"Bella," Edward muttered.

"I was going to tell you," I said tears streaming down my face.

"Zale let her go, look at her. Let her go," Odessa said to her mate.

But Zale didn't listen, instead he pointed the trident at the Cullens.

"Now to depose of these vile creatures," he said.

A beam of bright light shot out from the trident and hit the Cullens. There was a loud explosion and a cloud of smoke. When the smoke cleared I saw the horrific sight before me. Piles of fire lined the beach, the Cullen's were gone, all of them dead.

"Οχι! Δεν παρακαλώ! Απλά με σκοτώσεις τώρα! Άσε του παρόντος σπασμένη καρδιά ! Ποσειδώνας ακούω λόγου μου! Χορήγηση με ότι του φιλάνθρωπου θανάτου!" I shouted not realizing that I was speaking a different language.

The wave pushed me underwater all the way to the bottom, but the pressure didn't let up and I didn't fight againstit. Water made its way down my throat, burning from the salt, and filled my lungs. I was drowning and I didn't care. Everything I loved was gone. Bubbles escaped from my mouth as I let out a scream of despair.

My eyes snapped open and I sprang up in bed. The taste of a fresh scream lingered on my lips and my eyes were sore from the tears that had spilled. My breath was harsh and ragged and my throat stun a little as if salt water had been there. I turned and was met by Edward. I flung my arms around him and cried into his shoulder, hearing the rest of the Cullen's come in.

"Thank God! It was just a nightmare. You're okay. You're all okay." I cried.

"Bella, it's alright. It's alright," Edward said trying to calm my down, "Now tell me what happend."

"They came for me. They came and took me away. And I watched as they murdered all of you."

Everything became silent. I realized that they must of thought that I had a dream about the Volturi but I didn't care, I continued to cry. I felt everyone gathering around me. They were rubbing my back and arms, stroking my hair, and whispering comforting words.

"Thanks guys, but why did you ask me what happened? I thought you would know from just hearing me talking in my sleep," I said.

"Well that's just it. You were speaking in your sleep. But you were speaking in another language, something that I couldn't even recognize. Do you have any idea of what you were saying?" Edward asked me.

I let go of him and looked up at everyone. Then I thought back to the nightmare. I did remember saying something in a different language but not exactly knowing what the words meant. But the last line stuck out from the rest, a sentience that I seemed to know.

"The words are pretty fuzzy, but I'm sure about the last thing I said. 'Grant me that of merciful death'," I said and then notice everyone tense up.

"Do you know what language it was?" Alice asked.

"No, it's forien to me," I answered.

"And yet you spoke it perfectly. Like you'd been doing it for years," Edward said.

I shook my head not knowing what to say. And then looked towards my nightstand. Gimli was awake and was looking at me. He knew something, and I needed to know what was going on. I got up from the bed, carefully sneaking Gimli into my pajama pocket and moved towards my bathroom.

"I'm going to go shower. It'll help calm me down," I said.

Everyone nodded and then began to filter out of the room. I glanced at Edward, giving him a smile, and then walked into the bathroom. I locked the door, took Gimli out of my pocket and set him on the counter.

"Okay what's going on?" I whispered.

"What do you mean?" Gimli asked back.

"You know perfectly well what I'm talking about. What did I say? What language was I speaking in?"

"I'm not fully sure but it it did sound like some form of Greek."

"Well then why didn't Edward understand me?"

"I said that it sounded like some form of Greek, not exact Greek."

"How the hell do I know this?"

"Don't you know that history of you're people? How they came to be?"

"Yeah, they were born from the Gods."

"And where are the Gods from?"

"Greece, I understand. Has this happened to Odessa and Zale?"

"No, you're the first."

I groaned, leaned up against the sink, and held my head in my hands.

"Why can't I go back to my life before all this confusing shit happened?" I said.

"It's in your blood, princess. It would have happened sooner or later," Gimli said.

I shot him a death look before picking him up and shoving him into a cabinet.

"What in the world are you doing?" Gimli shouted from inside the cabinet.

"I'm going to take a shower and I'm not going to let you see me naked," I explained.

"You could have warned me, your Highness."

"Will you stop calling me that!"

I walked over to the shower and turned the water on, checking the temperature. But I really didn''t care, besides it felt fine to me, I mean I could tell that it when it was hot and it was cold but the temperature never bothered me. Again something wrong with me.

"Hey, Gimli, does the abilityof not being affected by temperatures come with this whole fish thing?" I asked.

"Yes, why do you ask?"

"No reason."

Seeing how the water was fine I removed my clothes, set them on the counter, and then stepped inside the shower.

After I got out of the shower I slipped on a pair of shorts and a t-shirt and then walked out into the kitchen. Most of the Cullens were in the living room, but Edward and Esme were in the kitchen, probably making me breakfast. I sat down at the kitchen table and then was brought over a plate of eggs and some water. I smiled and said thank you before I started eating. Edward sat down besides me and took my hand and started to stroke it with his thumb. Then I heard him gasp.

"Bella, what happened to your scar?" Edward asked catching everyone's attention.

"Truthfully I'm not really sure. I just woke up one day and it was gone," I answered.

And I was telling the truth, I really had no idea how it happened Edward had the familiar look of worry on his face so I set down my fork and placed my hand on his cheek.

"I'm fine," I told him.

He smiled slightly. I looked into his eyes, his black eyes. I placed my other hand on the other side of his check, holding his head in my hands.

"You haven't been hunting," I said.

Edward turned away, letting my hands drop. I looked up at the rest of the Cullens who looked away, but not enough that I couldn't see their eyes. They were all black.

"You all haven't been hunting. Jasper how are you even able to be near me?" I said.

"Not breathing helps," Jasper answered.

"You guys have to go and hunt right now," I said.

"But," Edward protested.

"No buts. None of you come back here until you all had your fill of blood. I will be right here when you get back. Now all of you get out and hunt, now!" I ordered.

They all stood there a little bit shocked at first but then started filtering out of the house and into the jungle. Edward placed a small kiss on my cheek before running out of the house. I sighed wondering what I was going to do to pass time. The ocean was out of the question and TV seemed so boring, so I decided to head upstairs and try the piano.

Before I had ran off Edward had taught me how to play Esme's favorite song on the piano. But since I couldn't memorize music he had written it down and taught me how to read it. When I got upstairs I took the music out from under the piano bench and placed it on top of the piano. My fingers found the keys and I began playing. Edward had composed quite a beautiful song, but as I played something felt like it was missing. Then it hit me, such a pretty song needed pretty lyrics to go with it, lyrics that had started forming in my head. In about thirteen minutes I had finished writing the lyrics to the song. Satisfied I began to play the whole song, singing the lyrics.

**"In the dying light of an empty room  
With the window open  
I dreamed of you  
When the evening enters like a dark perfume  
I am shallow-breathing  
As if emptiness could fill me**

**In the quiet heat holding back the rain  
I am outside waiting  
And I say your name  
To the storm inside me that will still remain  
When the sky is empty  
My world can't go on without you**

**The moment leaves almost as it came  
The feeling stays**

**In every way that you are beautiful  
And every way that I refuse to see  
I find a reason to forgive you now  
I need you beside me**

**In the holding on and the letting go  
Is the way you lose, and the way you grow  
When the feeling enters like a wounded ghost  
Let the night be gentle  
When I say how much I miss you**

**The moment leaves almost as it came  
The feeling stays**

**In every way that you are beautiful  
And every way that I refuse to see  
I find a reason to forgive you now  
I need you beside me**

**In every way that you are beautiful  
And every way that I refuse to see  
I find a reason to go with you now  
I need you beside me."**

As the song finished I smiled in satisfaction. Then I heard clapping coming from the other side of the room. I turned around and saw Alice standing by the stairs.

"Alice, what are you doing here?" I asked.

"I got my fill before the others. You can check my eyes if you want," she answered.

I did check and found that she was telling the truth, her eyes were a warm honey color. I went to reach for the sheet music but Alice got to it before I did. Damn her vampire speed.

"These are some pretty lyrics," Alice said.

"Are the others here?" I asked.

"No they're still out hunting, did you write these lyrics yourself?"

"Yes."

"They're very good, almost as good as your voice. You know that's the second time that I heard you sing since you left."

My eyes widened. Edward must have put his phone on speaker when I called him and sang.

"You knew?" I asked.

"Yeah, I knew. How could I not. What person would call a some random phone number and sing them a song?" Alice said.

"Then why didn't you tell them?"

"Because I knew you would come back when you were ready."

I smiled, got up from the piano bench, and hugged her.

"Thank you Alice," I said.

"You're welcome Bella."

"Can you not tell the others about my singing? I don't want them to know yet."

"Sure."

We hugged for a few more minutes before Alice let go and turned her attention back on the sheet music.

"Bella, this is really good," she complemented.

"Thanks," I said blushing.

"What's really good?"

I turned around and saw Edward walking towards us.

"Bella wrote a song," Alice said.

"Well not really, after all it was Edward who composed the music in the first place. I just put words to it," I said trying not to make it a big deal.

Edward took the sheet music from Alice and looked at it.

"Bella these are really good, when did you write this?" Edward asked making me blush more.

"When you guys were out hunting," I answered.

"Maybe you guys should get Esme up here to listen to her favorite song," Alice suggested.

I just stood there staring at Alice. She said she wouldn't tell anybody and now she was trying to get me to sing. Luckily I was saved when Emmett came upstairs.

"Hey, Bella, there's something making a lot of noise in your bathroom cabnet," he said.

"Shit," I muttered and then ran to the stairs.

Emmett moved as I ran down the stairs and then into my bathroom. Once there I opened the cabinet door and Gimli came falling out. I had managed to catch him before he fell to the ground.

"Sorry, I forgot you were in there," I said.

"It's quiet alright your Highness, but please try and remember next time," Gimli.

I nodded, then I looked out the bathroon window and to the ocean.

"Do you miss it?" Gimli asked.

"No, the ocean scares me," I answered, "But I also feel like a fish out of water."

"Well technicality you are."

I shot Gimli a death glare.

"I do miss the water," I said.

"Then, go for a swim. Is there any where you could think of?" Gimli suggested and asked.

My mind instantly went to the small lake that I had discovered in the jungle. It was the perfect place, the clear water almost started calling me. A smiled spread across my face, I placed Gimli on my shoulder and than ran into my room towards a desk. I opened up a drawer and pulled out a pen and piece of paper. Then I began writing.

"What are you doing?" Gimli asked.

"I'm writing a note saying that I'm going for a swim. No need to worry everyone when I just got back," I explained.

When I was done I clicked the pen closed and set it on the desk. Then I ran out the patio doors and into the jungle.

When I got there I was just amazed by it's beauty when I first saw it. It took my breath away and the water looked so welcoming. I set Gimli down on a near by rock and then ran to the water, diving in. I felt my legs disappearing and my tail replacing it. The scenery under the water was as beautiful as it was above. The plant life was so bright and colorful, matching the fish that made their homes in it. And the sand was so white that when the sun reflected on it it reminded me on Edward's diamond skin. Wanting to feel it I let myself sink to the bottom and stretch out against the sand. It was so wonderfully soft and the sand seemed to mold to my body shape. After laying there for a few minutes I just swam around, doing flips and summer salts. When I was done I was up to the surface and sat myself on a rock coming out of the water near one of the waterfalls. Gimlihad apparently been in the water the whole time with me decided to climbed up onto the rock also.

"Uh, I needed that," I said.

"Yes, that was quiet refreshing," Gimli agreed, "Might I ask what you were doing while I was trapped in that cabinet."

"Oh, showering, eating breakfast, and a little song writing. I ended up writing the words to the song that Edward had composed."

"I bet it's beautiful."

"Yeah I guess. The lyrics just sort of came to me when I was playing the piece."

"I'm not surprised, mermaids are very musical creatures. They can create a song from almost anything."

"I doubt that."

"No try it."

I looked at him like he was crazy and then closed my eyes. I tried to concentrate on the sounds that were going on around me. I was able to pick out the different sounds and found on that sounded like tap shoes. As I listened more closely the sound started to form a rhythm. Lyrics appeared in my head.

**"Baby Baby, just a little bit  
Baby Baby, just a little more  
Baby Baby, let me see ya  
Walk to me talk to me handle me right**

**I did cause a commotion  
I can help but make a scene  
I ain't looking for something  
Permanent to get at me  
If you rock me, you can keep me  
Tell you what it's going to be  
You better step up your game  
Before you can step to me**

**Can't you see me walking through the door?  
Maybe I should turn it up a little bit more  
I can't help but be responsible  
For what the girls hate  
And what the boys have adore!**

**Say hey, what it gonna be tonight  
Come hit me up, come hit me up  
Say hey, party with me tonight  
Come hit me up, come hit me up  
Say hey, we be running all night  
Come hit me up, come hit me up  
I know you feel it cause you checking me right  
Come hit me up, come hit me up"**

Jungle animals started gathering around the lake, probably curious of what was going on.

**"Baby Baby, just a little bit  
Baby Baby, just a little more  
Baby Baby, let me see ya  
Walk to me talk to me handle me right**

**I walk in jaws all be droppin'  
It's so electrified  
Don't mean to intimidate  
Don't mean to make you lose your mind  
If you want this, work it for this  
Show me that you got what's right  
You better make an impression  
Won't get another try**

**Can't you see me walkin' through the door?  
Maybe I should turn it up a little bit more  
I can't help but feel responsible  
For what the girls hate  
And the boys adore!**

**Say hey what's it gonna be tonight  
Come hit me up, come hit me up  
Say hey party with me tonight  
Come hit me up, come hit me up  
Say hey we been running all night  
Come hit me up, come hit me up  
I know you feel it cause you checking me right  
Come hit me up, come hit me up"**

The animalsthat had come to the lake began to sing with me, acting as back up singers. The crazy part was that I could actually understand them.

**"Baby Baby, just a little bit  
Baby Baby, just a little more  
Baby Baby, let me see ya  
Walk to me talk to me handle me right**

**Oooh, hey  
Oooh, hey  
Oooh, hey  
Ohhhhhh**

**Say hey what's it gonna be tonight  
Come hit me up, come hit me up  
Say hey party with me tonight  
Come hit me up, come hit me up  
Say hey we been running all night  
What's it gonna be tonight?  
I know you feel it cause you checking me right  
Come hit me up, come hit me up!**

**Say hey what's it gonna be tonight  
Come hit me up, come hit me up  
Say hey party with me tonight  
Come hit me up, come hit me up  
Say hey we been running all night  
Come hit me up, come hit me up  
I know you feel it cause you checking me right  
Come hit me up, come hit me up**

**Baby Baby, just a little bit  
Baby Baby, just a little more  
Baby Baby, let me see ya  
Walk to me talk to me handle me right**

**Baby Baby, just a little bit  
Baby Baby, just a little more  
Baby Baby, let me see ya  
Walk to me talk to me handle me right"**

I smiled at my accomplishment and Gimli smiled showing that he was proud. I couldn't believe that I just did that.

"Bella!" Edward shouted from a distance.

Shit. I quickly jumped into the water before Edward could see me and my fish tail.

**EDWARD POV**

Bella had not come out of her room in a while and I started to get worried. So I decided to go in. She wasn't there. Worry shock through my body as I searched the house for her, ending up back in her room. My eye caught on a sheet of paper on Bella's desk. I walked over to it and picked it up. On it Bella had written that she had gone for a swim and that there was no need to worry. Still worry remained. I ran outside and saw that she wasn't in the ocean at all. At first I thought that maybe the tide had pulled her out or that she had drowned but then I remembered that Alice told me that Bella had been to the lake in the jungle. Sounds of animals came from the jungle. I ran into the jungle, worried that Bella was in trouble.

"Bella!" I shouted.

When I reached the lake I saw that no one was there. No animals around, everything quite, and the lake almost still if not for the waterfalls filling it. I spun around in a circle my eyes scanning for any sign of Bella. After a few spins I ended up facing in the direction of the house. I ran my hand through my hair.

"Edward?"

I turned towards where the voice came from and saw Bella standing by the water. I ran over to her, scoped her up in my arms, and began to place small kisses all over her beautiful face.

"Edward, I'm fine put me down," Bella giggled.

I did as she requested but I didn't let go.

"Where were you?" I asked.

"Didn't you see my note, I said I was going for a swim and not to worry," she answered.

"Why didn't you tell me yourself? I could have gone with you," I said.

"Must have just slipped my mind. I just really wanted to get in the water. Hey do you think we can head back now? I'm kind of hungry"

I nodded and then we began to make our way back to the house. I was happy that Bella was safe and sound but I had a strange feeling in my gut that there was something that she wasn't telling me.

**

* * *

**

"No! No please! Just kill me now! Spare me of this broken heart! Poseidon hear my plea! Grant me that of merciful death!"

**I hope you guys liked it, please review**


	16. I'm Sorry

**Okay so there are two pictures, which you will find the links to on my profile, for this chapter. But other than that nothing special. I don't own anything, Stephenie Meyer does.**

* * *

**BELLAPOV**

The next day the Cullens had decided to walk along the beach. Of course everyone was wearing their bathing suits and Alice had even forced me into a skimpy turquoise and black lace string bikini. What was I going to do she was a vampire after all, luckily I had grabbed a white wrap and tied it around myself before we left the house so the only the stings that wrapped around my neck were showing. Right now everyone was in walking and or joking around in the water except for Carlisle, Esme, and I since I told Edward it would be alright for him to go join the others. The sun was high in the sky making the Cullen's skin sparkle. I stayed up on the beach, keeping as far away from the water as possible. But I had to admit that I was feeling a bit hot.

"You look warm Bella dear," Esme said, "Why don't you join the others?"

"No, I'm fine," I said.

"Is little Bella afraid of the water," Emmett asked.

"Of course not," I said.

"Well then why don't you come down and join us?" Emmett challenged.

"I don't have to prove myself to anyone," I said defensively.

I began to walk back to the house when I was suddenly picked up by Emmett.

"Well if you won't go, then I'll just have to take you," Emmett said with a mischievous smile.

Everyone started to laugh at Emmett but my mind was racing with the images from my dream. Falling in the water, Zale and Odessa showing up, my mermaid form being revealed, and the Cullen's dying. I started to kick my feet and pound on Emmett's stone hard chest.

"NO! PUT ME DOWN! PUT ME DOWN!" I shreeked at the top of my lungs.

Emmett instantly put me down and I crawled up near where the beach meets the jungle. I sat down, hugging my knees, with tears streaming down my face. Everyone was staring at me with worried looks on their faces. Edward was by my side in an instant. He paused and I realized that my wrap had fallen to around my waste. Being that gentleman that he is Edward pulled the wrap up around my shoulders. I retied the wrap around myself. Edward then picked me up bridal style and ran me to the house while I continued to cry.

**EDWARDPOV**

Bella had locked herself into her bathroom ever since we had gotten back to the house and her breakdown. She only opened the door when given some clothes and food. Everyone had gone into the family room but all of their thoughts were focused on Bella, mostly worry. It was hard not to worry since we could hear the her crying. Carlisle wanted to check on her hands, figuring that they were broken from punching Emmett. I sitting on her bed, waiting for her to come out. I wanted so badly to break down the door and comfort my angel but held back on that idea. It was about nine o'clock when Bella had come out. She had changed into a pair of lavender silk, pajamas. Her eyes were red and puffy, her checks were flushed and tear stained, and both her hands were bruised. She walked over and sat down next to me.

"We need to talk," she said in a horse voice, "Edward look..."

"I'm sorry," I said.

"What?" she asked sounding confused.

"I've never really apologized for keeping you're necklace a secret. I'm truly sorry for not telling you. Those days you were gone I thought that you had finally realized the monster that I was and left me for good."

"Edward."

Bella took my face in both of her hands, making me look at her.

"I was mad, but I will always love you," she said.

She then gave me a small kiss. I smiled and took her delicate hands in mine.

"How are you're hands, love?" I asked.

"Fine, bruised but fine," she answered.

I looked at her sceptically. She removed her hands from mine and then flexed her fingers. Her facial expression showed no sign that she was in any pain. Bella smiled proving her point and then put her hands in her lap.

"What happened today? On the beach?" I asked.

Bella looked at me pained, I had obviously hit a nerve. She then got up from the bed and walked over to the patio doors, looking out at the ocean.

"The sea is a very touchy subject to me at the moment," she said.

"But I thought you loved the ocean?"

"I do, it's just that," she sighed, "Some people want me there for good."

I stared at her confused by her words when the was a knock on the door. Bella turned and faced away from the door, hiding her face probably not wanting anyone else to see her. I ran over to the door and opened it to find Alice standing there.

"Give her the music box," she whispered so Bella wouldn't hear, "Give her the music box we found in her hand."

Alice then closed the door, leaving us alone. I ran over to the nightstand which I had hid the shell music box and received it. I then walked over to my Bella and held out the music box for her to take. Her eyes widened when she laid her eyes on it and then took it.

"Alice and I found this in your hand when you had fallen asleep ouside on the patio," I explained to her.

Bella opened it causing the soft melody to play. Her eyes swelled and then tears ran down her already tear stained checks. I wrapped my arms around her trying to comfort her in the best way I could. But what I mistook for pain was then shown to be happiness when a small smile graced her lips.

"This music box was made just for me. My great grandfather composed the lullaby and gave orders to my grandmother to make it," Bella said softly and then closed the music box, "Thank you."

I kissed the top of her head and then laughed, "I guess I wasn't the first one to write you a song then?"

"No," she laughed along.

"Come on, the others want to see you."

"No I can't, especailly looking like this."

"Bella, you are beautiful. I wish you would only realize that."

I saw her roll her eyes. I took her hand and began to lead her to the door.

"I'll be right beside you," I said.

Bella sighed but nodded. I opened the door and then we walked into the living room where the rest of the family was waiting.

**GIMLIPOV**

I watched as they walked out of the room and then sighed. I needed a break. I jumped down from the nightstand which I had climbed up on earlier and strolled over to the doors leading out to the patio. To my luck the door was cracked open so I was able to slip out easily. I walked over to the edge of the stone patio and sighed once more. The Princess was such a confusing being. But I did see why she chose to leave the kingdom, just by seeing her and that vampire in the room together showed me that see was indeed in love.

"Gimli!"

I jumped and ended up landing on my back. Once I got back up I saw that in front of me was Pearl.

"Sorry," she apologized, "I'm so glad I found you. Is Isabella here also?"

"Yes, she's inside," I answered.

"Is she with the bloodsuckers?"

"Yes."

"I have to go tell the king."

"Pearl, wait!"

Pearl stopped and then turned to me confused.

"I can't let you do that," I told her.

"What! Why would you let her live in such a dangerous place?" Pearl asked as if I was insane.

"Because she's happy. You should see the way that all the vampire's look at her."

"What? With hunger?"

"No, with love. Especially the copper haired one."

"But what if one were to attack her?"

"The Princess can handle herself, she has been born under the aquamarine so we know she's very powerful."

"What of her home? Has she spoken to you about the sea?"

I sighed remembering the time I had spent with the Princess within her bathroom. Talking to her about what had happened on the beach and her dream.

"She misses the water, but she fears the sea for the vampires own sake," I answered, "I have a feeling that she won't be returning."

"But the ocean is her home..." Pearl said about to protest.

"And she will abandon her home for the ones that she loves."

Pearl shut her mouth giving up her protest.

"You are to return back to the palace. But you will not tell the King or Queen about where the Princess is," I ordered.

Pearl nodded and then dove beneath the waves. I looked back towards the doors. This girl is going to be the death of me.

**

* * *

**

Looks like Pearl is taking up some of Jake's vocab on describing the Cullens hahaha. Please review.


	17. Feeling Guilty

**Okay so I was determined to post this before Christmas and I did. Hurray! A present from me to my readers. I don't own the Cullens and Bella Stepenie Meyer does. But Gimli and Professor Cornelius are mine.**

* * *

**BELLAPOV**

The Cullens had made a big fuss about me when Edward and I walked out of my room. I told them that I was fine and not to worry, though Carlisle still insisted that he checked out my hands to see if there was anything was damaged. I held them out for him to look at an he found that nothing was wrong except for the slight bruising. I wanted to say I told you so but held it back. The Cullens were discussing what we were going to do tomorrow since the sun wouldn't be out. Emmett suggested going to the island to check out this museum he had found. I looked at him strangely, Emmett and a museum did not seem to mix in my mind. But we agreed and then I went off to bed. When I got to my room I noticed Gimli coming through the patio door.

"Where have you been," I asked jokingly.

"Just getting a little fresh air," he answered.

I walked over, picked him up, and placed him on his sock bed that I had made for him.

"We're going to the little island tomorrow," I said to him.

"Sounds like fun," Gimli said.

"Bella who are you talking to?"

I turned around and saw that Edward had walked in. He walked over to me and wrapped his arms around me.

"I was talking to Gimli," I answered.

"And he was answering you?" Edward said laughing.

Okay so Edward didn't understand anything Gimli would be saying. That's good, otherwise he would now that I'm a princess. But it did make me look like I was talking to myself.

"Yeah," I answered pretending to laugh.

Edward released my from his arms so I could lie down but his arms soon returned. I smiled and said good night. Edward began to hum my lullaby and soon I was asleep.

The next day Alice got me up early to play make over Bella, or at least tried to. When she came into the room I threw my pillow at her. I heard Edward suggest that she let me sleep a little more. I guess it worked because I woke up a two hours later and Alice was even kind enough to let me wear a pair of jean shorts, a dark blue tank top, and white flip flops. We started to make our way towards the boat after I had breakfast. When we about to board the boat my nerves kicked in, I mean it would be my luck to fall out of the boat.

_"You'll be alright."_

That voice, I haven't heard it in such a long time. But just hearing it comforted me. My nerves died down as we boarded the boat. When Carlisle started it and began to drive towards the island I slide over closer to Edward, who wrapped his arms around me, not wanting to take any chances.

We got to the island and I was the first one off the boat not wanting to stay on the water for too long. The other's followed shortly until we were all on the dock.

"Okay Emmett, where's this museum you wanted to go to?" asked Rosalie.

"Just follow me," he said.

Emmett led us into town, looking for the museum he had been talking about the night before. We had been looking around for about half and hour before Emmett announced that we were there. I looked up at the building and saw that it was the mermaid museum I had come to the day I had went to the cliffs. We walked into the building, I saw that Professor Cornelius was sitting behind the front desk. I hid behind the Cullens not wanting him to see me, incase he were to reveal that I was here before.

"Eight please," Emmett said slamming the money down on the table probably making Cornelius jump out of his seat.

"Oh, you again. Did you manage to find that girl you were looking for?" Cornelius asked.

"Yep," Emmett answered.

"Alright go in," Cornelius said.

We walked into the first exhibit and I made sure I kept myself hidden from Cornelius' sight of vision. When we entered the exhibit everyone went every which way to look a things. I must say that having seen the South Kingdom I found most of these things absolutely ridiculous. I felt Gimli climb out of my pocket that he was hiding in before and climb up onto my shoulder to look at the exhibit.

"All is this is completely inaccurate. I mean look at this. A mermaid skeleton. More like that tale of a fish glued onto the body of an infant human. That is not what happens when a merperson dies," Gimli ranted.

"What happens?" I asked him.

"When a merperson dies their body turns into sea foam and then floats off into the sea. It's so no human will find evidence that there are merpeople and go looking for more of them," Gimli explained, "But I guess this place doesn't like to go by the mermaid culture and put in place made up poppycock instead."

"Well this place does have one thing that is actually accurate," I told him.

"Really and what would that be?"

I began to walk into the Room of the Royals. I glanced at the pictures of Poseidon and Aphrodite noticing that each one was different from the other. But I kept walking towards the painting of Odessa until I was right in front of it.

"The Queen, how did the humans ever get a portrait of her?" Gimli asked.

"I don't know," I answered.

"Well it is quite beautiful," Gimli said.

"Yes, I miss her."

"Then why don't you go..."

"We've talked about this. They wanted me to rule. I don't even know if I would be able to rule over a whole kingdom, and an underwater one at that."

"I'm sure that you would be a natural."

"Yeah right."

"No really, the blood of a royal runs through your body. Surely you would be a natural Queen."

"Blood of a mermaid, blood of a royal, title of a Princess, title of a future Queen, and the responsibility as a ruler. Gimli it's all so much pressure. And I want to live my life here on land with the Cullens."

Gimli remained quite as we continued to look at the painting. But my head was whirling in confusing. Yes, I wanted to live on land with my vampire family along with my human one (hey maybe even a werewolf here and there) but I did feel like I had a responsibility to my people, er, merpeople. And I do feel guilty about leaving Odessa and Zale without telling them a things, sure they wanted me to stick around forever and stay away from Edward but hey, they're my family and I love them. The more I started to think about it the more guilty I felt.

"Gimli..."

"Yes, your Highness?"

"I think I have to go back."

**EDWARDPOV**

This mermaid museum was pretty interesting, I was surprised that Emmett had picked it actually. When I looked around the room I saw that Bella wasn't there. She must have gone to another part of the museum. My vampire hearing picked up on Bella talking to someone but Emmett was making loud noises which made me miss some of what she was saying.

"Yes, I miss her...We've talked about this...I don't even know if I would be able to...Yeah right...Blood of a...title of a...and the responceability as a ruler...it's all to much pressure. And I want to live my life," I heard Bella say.

I made my way towards the room that Bella was in. I saw her standing in front of one of the exhibit pieces with Gimli up on her shoulder.

"Gimli..." she said talking to the crab again, "I think I have to go back."

I stared at her, my eyes widened in shock. I had just got her back and now Bella was talking about leaving again.

"Bella," I said.

She turned around and looked at me.

"Don't go," I whispered pleading.

Bella ran over to me and threw her arms around me.

"I just got you back. I don't want to lose you again," I said to her.

"Edward, I have to go back. To explain why I left, I didn't even leave a note explaining my leaving," she said.

"Then let me go with you," I said.

"No Edward, I'm not ready for you to find out about this part of my life just yet."

"Bella, you've never kept secrets from me before. What is it love?"

"I'm sorry Edward but I'm not ready. Look I have to go."

With that Bella placed a soft kiss upon my cheek and then ran out of the museum.

"Bella!" I cried after her.

But it was too late she was already out of the building.

**

* * *

**

Ohhhh, don't you guys love not knowing what's going to happen next? Well you're gonna have to wait until next month to find out. Happy Holidays everyone:) Please review (consider it a Christmas present).


	18. Disaster Ahead

**Happy New Year everyone! With me being on Christmas break I was able to write more. Lucky you! I don't own Twilight Stephanie Meyer does. But I do own Gimli and Professor Cornelius.**

* * *

**BELLAPOV**

Once out of the museum I ran straight towards the docks. I felt Gimli pinching onto my shirt as I ran at a fast human speed, trying to hold on. Turning back now wasn't an option because if I did then I knew that I would rethink my decision and end up regretting it later. Edward would just have to deal with me leaving for right now.

"So I'll just dive right in, explain my feelings towards the situation, and then come back," I said to Gimli.

"And what happens if they don't let you?" Gimli asked.

"Then I shout that it's my life and bolt out of the water before any of them could stop me," I said telling him plan B.

"Good plan."

I had gotten to the dock and was about to jump in when I heard my name being called from someone other than the Cullens. I looked around and saw Professor Cornelius in a motor boat waving at me. I looked over at the water and then back at him. Deciding quickly I ran over to him.

"Ah Bella, it's good to see you again," he said, "And it looks like you got a little friend with you this time."

"Hello Professor, shouldn't you be at the museum right now?" I asked.

"No one comes to the museum," he said.

"Well I saw some back there a few minutes ago."

"Oh well they'll just have to wait until I get back. Say might I ask why you're in such a rush?"

"I'm on my way to that island over there," I said pointing to the Cullen's island.

"But, my dear, that is private property."

"I'm on vacation with the owners and they're probably wondering where I am."

"Well then let me give you a lift."

Well I wasn't expecting that. I didn't need a ride at all but would I risk blowing my cover?

"Um, sure but can you make it fast?" I said.

"Sure, now hop in," Cornelius said.

I began to get in the boat when an uncomfortable feeling washed over me. I shook it off and then sat down in Cornelius' boat.

"_Be careful."_

It was that voice again but this time it carried a warning. I was about to get out of the boat, heeding the voice's words, but Cornelius started the boat and drove away before I could do anything.

**EDWARDPOV**

I stood there in shock after seeing Bella run out of the museum. But then I got over it and then ran to tell everyone. They were still in the first room in the exhibit looking at all that was in here. Except for Alice who ran up to me the instant I got in there.

"Edward, what happened? Why did Bella just run out of here?" Alice asked me.

Hearing what Alice had said the rest of the family came over.

"She told me that she had to go back. And something about not being ready for us to find out about that part of her life," I answered.

"She's keeping secrets?" Rosalie said surprised.

"But wouldn't we know if she was lying about something?" Emmett asked.

"We've all been having a hard time reading her lately. Which only proves that something is indeed going on with her," Carlisle said.

"We have to go after her," I said.

Everyone nodded and then ran out of the museum, following the trail of her scent. I appeared that see was going to the water and after following her trail we saw her getting into a boat with the man from the museum. I was about to shout her name but the man had driven off already. All of us ran to our boat at human speed, intending to follow them.

**BELLAPOV**

The uncomfortable feeling stayed with me. It didn't take that long to go to and from the Cullen's island but it seemed that Cornelius was buying his time. When we got into the middle of the ocean in between the two islands the boat stopped.

"Damn boat," Cornelius muttered, "Don't worry Bella, it does this all the time. All we have to do is wait it out until the motor turns back on again."

"_Dive into the water."_

"That's alright Cornelius I'll just swim from here," I said and then stood up.

"Nonsense my dear you'll get your clothes all wet," he said and then started to move closer to me.

"Don't worry I have some dry clothes back at the house," I said.

"_Dive now!"_

I turned around and was about to dive into the water when Cornelius grabbed me by my waste, tackling me to the floor of the boat. We wrestled for a few minutes before I punched him in the nose. He broke his hold on me and I lifted myself up. I saw the Cullens approaching in their boat. I was about to dive into the water and swim towards them when Cornelius tackled me again.

"BELLA!" Edward shouted.

"HELP!" I shouted back.

I heard the Cullens boat getting closer but it wasn't quick enough. Cornelius had managed to get rope and tie my wrists and feet. Cornelius stood up allowing me to get a good look at his bleeding nose and the evil look in his eyes.

"Not so tough now are you little fish?" he said.

My eyes widened, he knew. He reached down and removed my necklace from around my neck. I cried out in protest but it did nothing. When my necklace had been removed the clouds turned dark and violent looking and I felt myself being drained.

"Thanks for the necklace sweetheart, now I can go and conquer the South Kingdom. And to make sure that you don't try and follow me I'll just have to sink the boat," Cornelius said.

My eyes widened in horror as I watched him slip my necklace over his neck. I noticed that the clouds grew even darker when he did this.

"Later Princess," Cornelius said and then dove into the water.

I heard a splash which then turned into a roar from the waves. The boat began to move in a circle which was being cause by a raging whirlpool. I began to struggle against the ropes trying to free myself. But it was useless, being torn from my necklace had left me weak. Gimli tried to cut the ropes as best as he could but they were to think for him to get his claws around. I groaned as the boat whirled and whirled.

"WHY DO THESE KIND OF THINGS ALWAYS HAPPEN TO ME?" I shouted.

Just then I felt someone jump onto the boat. I looked up and saw that it was Edward. He kneeled down next to me and ripped the ropes to shreds, releasing me. He then proceeded to pick me up bridal style. I picked Gimli up and set him in my lap and then wrapped my arms around Edward's neck. He stood up and then jumped from Cornelius' boat and to the Cullens. Once on their boat we watched and the whirlpool sank that boat. And when it was under the whirlpool disappeared having done the job Cornelius made it do.

I set Gimli down on a set and then Edward proceeded to set me down on my feet. However I felt so weak that my knees ended up collapsing causing me fall to the floor of the boat. Edward caught me before I hit the ground.

"Bella," he said worried.

My hands found themselves clinging onto Edward's shirt as I cried into his chest, soaking his shirt with my tears.

"He took it," he cried, "He took my necklace, and he's going to use it to help him get to my family."

"What does that mean?" Alice asked.

I looked at the Cullens, up at Edward, and then at the Cullens again.

"Only disaster," I answered.

They all looked at me for a moment confused. But then the water turned violent causing Carlisle to drive the boat towards their island quickly. Edward and I sat down and he held me all the way there while tears continued to stream down my cheeks. Gimli climbed up onto my shoulder.

"Princess, what are we going to do?" he asked me.

"I don't know. I just don't know,"I muttered.

"Shhh, it's alright Bella. Everything's going to be alright," Edward said stroking my hair trying to calm me down.

I looked back at the violent waves. This wasn't going to end well at all. And it scared me to death knowing that it was my necklace causing it and there was nothing that I could do.

**

* * *

**

I hope you liked it, sorry it's a little short. Please review.


	19. Rough Waters

**Hey guys time for this month's new chapter. Thank you so much for the reviews this story now has over a hundred of them. The song is "Dance of the Robe" from Aida and I should tell you that they're only Aida's parts which are in the beginning of the song and end of the song (in case you like to listen along to the song while you read like it do). And there's a picture of what I think that Bella's outfit would look like on my profile. Other than that I don't own Twilight Stephenie Meyer does. I do however own Gimli and Odessa.**

* * *

BELLAPOV

When we docked everyone got off of the boat and began to hurry towards the beach house, in fear that a storm was coming. When I had stepped off the dock my body froze in fear and anticipation of some on coming force that I didn't know of, making me unable to move and inch from where I stood, only allowing for my head to twist in a direction. Gimli, who I had placed on my shoulder, started to pinch me slightly trying to get me to move. Edward pulled on my arm trying to move me but I didn't.

"Bella we have to get inside," Edward said.

"Edward I can't move. I'm scared," I said.

"It's okay love, I'll just carry you."

Edward went to pick me up but stopped when we heard it.

"Bella!"

I looked in the direction of the voice and saw Odessa in human form running towards us. I ran to her, my body now being back in my control again. We met in a hug, I could feel that the Cullens had come back from the beach house to see what was taking so long.

"Bella darling are you alright?" Odessa asked.

"Yes I'm fine. What's going on down there?" I asked worried.

"Zale had been trying to fight the man off but it's no use. It's only causing destruction. By this rate the man's going to gain control of the whole Kingdom," she answered.

"This is all my fault, I should have known that Cornelius was going to pull something. I should have listened more to the voice."

"Oh Bella, you didn't know. It's not your fault. If only we could speak to your great grandfather. He would know what to do."

"Bella, who is this woman?" Edward asked.

Odessa released me from our hug and we turned towards the Cullens who happened to be staring at us strangely.

"This is Odessa," I said, "She's my…"

"I'm part of her father's side of the family," Odessa interrupted.

"Nice to meet you Odessa but we should really be getting inside. Come on let's go," Edward said.

Odessa and I both nodded and we began to walk towards the Cullen's beach house.

"_The cliffs hold the key."_

I stopped dead in my tracks. I looked back at the cliffs. Was that really the place I could find the answers on how to stop Cornelius? Just then a strong wind came at me, blowing me in the direction of the cliffs. Yep, I think I got the memo. I grabbed hold of Odessa's hand, stopping her.

"I think I know a place that can help us," I told her, "Just follow me."

Odessa nodded I began to run towards that cliffs with her following behind.

"Bella!" I heard Edward cry out.

"I have to fix this!" I shouted back at him.

I continued to run. My adrenaline was pumping so much making me run faster than I thought I would have. I noticed that there were several more people following behind me but I didn't care. I was set on finding a way to help my people.

Once we reached the cliffs I dragged Odessa down into the secret caves taking her to the wall I had encountered before. The Cullens followed. I ran over and looked at the wall making sure that this was the wall with the strange writing on it.

"Bella what is this place?" Odessa asked.

I turned to her, both Odessa and the Cullen were looking at me strangely.

"Hopefully the key to our problem," I answered.

I walked over to the wall that held the small bowl filled with water. I was about to prick my finger when I realized that there were seven vampires in the room with us.

"You guys might want to hold your breath," I said to the Cullens.

I could feel the Cullens tense, wondering what I was going to do. I pricked my finger on a sharp edge of the rocky cave wall. My blood pooled on my finger, I could feel everyone coming towards me to take care of the bleeding but I held them off. I held my finger over the water bowl and just like that a drop of my blood fell into the water causing it to glow a bright light blue. I heard everyone gasp and then gasp once again when the rocky cave wall moved to reveal the secret room. I ran into the room and began looking around for an answer. Odessa and the Cullens followed in behind me, looking around the room in wonder.

"What is this place?" Emmett asked.

"It looks like a hidden shrine to Poseidon," Carlisle answered.

"Bella, how did you find this?" Edward asked.

"I've been feeling things. Strange things, inhuman things. And that day when we first got here I felt this confusion magnetic pull towards the cliffs. So the day before I ran off I came here to see why. That's when I found this place. And just a couple minutes ago I heard the voice telling me that this place would be the key," I explained.

"Voice? Bella what voice?" Odessa asked.

"I've been hearing a voice in my head ever since the day I left and came to you. It's been telling me things and giving me advice, guiding me. I know it sounds crazy but it's true," I answered.

"Bella, honey, it's okay I believe you," Odessa said, "But tell me how this place could help us."

"I think that the writing on the walls will tell us," I said.

"How? It's written in a language that none of us are familiar with and can read," Jasper said.

"None of you can read it?" I asked surprised.

The Cullens shook their heads no.

"I can't. What about you Gimli? Can you read it?" Odessa asked.

I took Gimli off my shoulders and held him next to the wall of writing.

"No, I am sorry your Majesty, but I cannot," Gimli said.

"That's alright Gimli, and would you please stop calling me that," I said.

"The two of them talk to the crab. Weird," Rosalie said under her breath.

I set Gimli back onto my shoulder and stared at the wall. I looked at the writing, reading it with ease only proving me to be more of a freak. I walked along the walls searching for some answers. It wasn't long until I found a small paragraph.

_If there is ever a time when a member of the royal family needs help there are a few things that they could do to contact Poseidon and Aphrodite. One way it to go to Mount Olympus to seek guidance._

"I don't have time to go to Olympus, I need help now," I said.

"You can read this?" Alice asked.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. It's clear as day. I'm a freak, I know. Now quiet I'm trying to read," I answered.

I continued to read the writing.

_Another option is to contact them through here. All the royal needs to do is smear a little bit of their blood on each of the statues, awakening the statue of Poseidon causing it come to life._

Finally something I can work with. I looked down at my bleeding finger and saw that blood continued to flow out of it. The blood flowed over my hand, making it sticky. I looked around the room and then began to run to each of the statues, rubbing some blood onto them. Everyone looked at me worried. Finally I had gotten to the statue of Poseidon. I jumped over the moat that was around his statue standing myself right in front of it. I took a deep breath before rubbing a bit of my blood on the statue, praying that it was going to work.

The room rumbled. I knew behind me that everyone was about to flee, in fact I was waiting to feel Edward's arms around me to force me out of there. I looked down at the small moat that had surrounded the statue and saw that the water was bubbling. Then everything just stopped and returned to normal. I looked back and saw the Poseidon's statue had been animated.

"Isabella," he said in a voice that sounded familiar.

"You're the voice. You're the one that's been guiding me," I said astonished.

"Yes. Now tell me, child, what is going on in my kingdom?" he asked.

"Bad things. This guy, Cornelius, stole my necklace and is using it to try and get control of the kingdom," I explained.

"Ignorant human. I have something that could help you," he said and then held up his trident, "But it would only work if you want to help your people."

"Of course I want to help."

"Then tell me why you ran away from them."

I was surprised by his question. I didn't want to answer but I knew I had to.

"I wanted to have love," I answered looking over at Edward.

"But that's not all," the statue said.

I was wondering how he knew this but then again he was talking to me in my head before.

"**It's knowing what they want of me that scares me  
It's knowing having followed I must lead  
It's knowing that each person there compares me  
To those in our past whom I now succeed  
But how can whatever I do for them now  
Be enough  
Be enough" ~Me**

"Isabella, it's okay to be afraid. But I need you to look deep down inside yourself and find the ruler that you were born to be. Isabella, your people need their Princess," Poseidon's statue said.

I heard the Cullens gasp when the statue mentioned princess.

"Isabella, will you take this trident to fulfill your role as Princess of the Southern Kingdom, and save your people?" the statue asked me holding out the stone trident.

I looked around at my family, all of them looking at me, wondering what I was going to do. I turned back to the statue.

"No….I take this trident to help save a different kind of love in my heart that will always remain faithful to those who need me. I take this trident for a kind of love to show my family that I will always be there to love and protect them," I said.

I took the trident in my hand and when I did the rocky statue trident turned to gold. The moat that surrounded me and the statue illuminated a brilliant light blue and when it was gone I noticed that my cut had been healed, the blood no longer lingered on my body, and that my clothes had been replaced with a Grecian warrior outfit composed of a light blue cloth that was almost white and bronze vest, shin, and arm guards.

"Isabella, as soon as I let go I'm going to return to being just a statue. But before that I need to tell you something. You don't need a necklace or a trident to make you who you are. They're only things that add onto the beautiful woman that you already have come to be," the statue said.

"Thank you," I said with a smile.

The statue of Poseidon let go of the trident and returned to the position that it was in before. Then it was just a statue again.

I jumped over the moat holding onto the trident. The Cullens and Odessa walked over to me. In Odessa I could see the awe and amazement on her face. With the Cullens I saw confusion, shock, amazement. I wondered which one of them was going to comment first of what had just happened.

"How the hell do you know the god of the sea?" Alice asked.

"I'm kind of related to him," I answered shyly.

"What?" Emmett shouted.

The Cullens shhed him because it could cause the cave to collapse.

"Oh Bella, it's such an honor for you to be holding that trident," Odessa said to me.

"Bella, will you please explain what's going on?" Edward asked me.

"Not now, I have a people to save," I said.

I ran out of the cave and was going to go out through the entrance we came in but I saw that it was blocked. I looked around, there were two other entrances. One was through where the water from the sea entered, not a good idea since at the moment it was too violent and the current looked to strong. I looked at the other entrance, I had never been up there. Well I guess I was about to find out where it lead to. I began to run up the entrance, hearing the Cullens and Odessa run after me. After a few minutes of intense uphill running I had made it outside. I looked around and saw that I was on top of the cliffs. I turned towards where the end of the cliffs was. Everyone else made it out and stood beside me.

"We're on the cliff," Esme muttered.

"How the hell did we get up here?" Emmett asked.

Odessa walked up to me, putting her hands on my shoulders.

"We don't have much time," she said.

"We?" I asked.

"Of course, I'm coming with you."

"And so am I," Edward said walking up to me, "I may not know what's going on but I'm always going to be there for you."

I smiled, moved out of Odessa's grip, and hugged Edward.

"Thank you," I said.

"We're all coming," Carlisle said.

"Thank you, all of you," I said to time.

"You're Highness, it's time," Gimli said from on top of my shoulder.

I nodded and then took him off of my shoulder, handing him over to Odessa. I then began to walk slowly towards the edge of the cliffs.

"**I know expectations are wild and almost  
Beyond my fulfillment but they won't hear  
A word of a doubt or see signs of weakness  
My nigh on impossible duty is clear  
But if I can rekindle our ancestor's dreams  
It's enough," ~Me**

I went into an inhuman sprint, running towards the edge of the cliffs. Edward came running up beside me. A worried expression was on his face.

"**It's enough  
It's enough  
It's enough," ~Me**

I jumped off of the cliff into a dive. I heard Edward shout my name before feeling him jump off after me, thinking that he was going to save me. But when I got a third of a way towards the ocean, water began to swirl up around me. I felt my warrior outfit disappearing being replace with my sapphire sea shell bra and mermaid's tail. I looked over at Edward who was staring at me wide eyed. I smiled at him and then held out my hand which he took. His surprised remained but a smile was added to it. Seconds later we landed in the water with grace and beauty.

**

* * *

**

Please review.


	20. Facing The Storm

**It's that time of month again! A new chapter awaits you! The song is "Game Over" by Alexa Vega. And don't worry cassandra96 there will be some stupidity. I don't own the Cullens and Bella, they belong to Stephenie Meyer. Cornelius, Odessa, Zale, Gimli, and Pearl are mine however.**

**

* * *

**

EDWARD POV

We had both landed safely underwater and my family and the woman Odessa soon followed behind us. Most of them were shocked like me about seeing Bella with a tail. Odessa was like Bella, a mermaid but with a different colored tail. I looked over at Bella and her sapphire mermaid tail, she was so beautiful, even her mermaid form agreed that blue was a good color for her.

"Whoa! When did Bells pull an Ariel?" Emmett said when he first saw her.

"That's why my visions were blurry," Alice muttered to herself.

"Bella dear, how long have you been…" Carlisle said trying to find the right words.

"A mermaid? I was born with the blood that's kind of been dormant for my entire life. It was when we came here that I had my transformation," Bella explained.

"And what about your necklace? What's the deal with that?" Rosalie asked.

Bella placed her free hand on her chest, trying to feel her missing necklace. A frown appeared on her face when she couldn't find it.

"It's a symbol of royalty. All of the female royals have them in different gemstones. Bella's however shows that she is more powerful than any other of the royals," Odessa answered.

"Wait you're telling me that Bella, clumsy fall-on-her-face human Bella, is actually the most powerful mermaid in the world?" Emmett asked.

Odessa nodded and from the corner of my eye I saw Bella glaring at Emmett.

"Whoa, remind me not to get on her bad side anymore," Emmett said.

"I see you are wearing a similar necklace. What would you happen to be?" Esme asked.

"I'm the Queen," Odessa answered.

"So would that make you a cousin of Bella?" Jasper asked.

"Not exactly," Odessa said.

I looked over to Bella who was biting her lip, such an adorable little habit she had.

"She's kind of my grandmother," Bella said shyly.

My eyes widened at this news in shock along with everyone else.

"What? But you look so young," Alice said astonished.

"Well there are a few perks in being a royal mermaid," Odessa said, "Such as you stop aging at twenty one."

This sparked my interest, it would mean that I wouldn't have to change Bella. We could be together for eternity without me having to damn her soul. I could keep my Bella just the way she was, with the exception of her being a mermaid now.

"Um guys, we have to go. Whole civilization of merpeople that needs saving," Bella said getting our attention.

We all looked at her, noticing that she was fidgeting with the trident. All of us nodded and then Bella began to swim away, towards the Southern Kingdom. I could tell that she was nervous, so I swam up to her, gave her a smile in which she slightly returned, and took her free hand. I had to admit, I was quite curious about what this Southern Kingdom looked like. And to tell the truth I had high hopes. When we reached the kingdom all of us gasped. I looked over at Bella and knew that if we weren't underwater right now, she would be crying.

**BELLA POV**

The kingdom, the beautiful kingdom that I had seen a couple days before was now in ruins. The buildings were in shambles and if fire could survive underwater than the whole kingdom would be consumed in flames. The citizens were all over the place, swimming away in fear. I saw Pearl swimming up to us. She crashed into me giving me a big hug.

"Oh, Bella thank Poseidon you're here," Pearl cried, "Everything's falling apart. The King can't handle that human."

"It's alright Pearl, we're here to fix it," I said trying to soothe her that best I could.

Pearl removed herself from around me and looked who was with me. I saw her eyes widened.

"It's the leeches," she muttered.

I frowned at her words.

"Great she has the same vocabulary as the mutt back home," Edward muttered.

I frowned at his words.

"Get out of here you leeches! We don't need you causing any more trouble than we already have!" Pearl shouted at them.

"We're here to help you stupid fish!" Rosalie shouted back at Pearl.

"Rose!" I shouted offended.

"What?" she asked.

"I'm a 'fish' too," I explained.

"Oops, sorry Bella," Rose said.

"Pearl do you know what's going on in the palace?" I asked.

"The human is there, making everything fall into pieces. The King's been trying to stop him but he's too strong," Pearl explained.

Too strong. And it was all because Cornelius had taken my necklace. Guilt poured into my body, almost filling it to the brim. I looked up at the palace, my guilt was removed and replaced with bravery, determination, and courage. I took a "deep breath" preparing myself.

"Let's do this," I said.

I then began to swim towards the palace. The Cullens, Odessa, Gimli, and Pearl followed behind me. At least I knew I had something that Cornelius didn't, support from those who love me.

Entering the palace I saw even more of the devastation that Cornelius had caused, I was surprised that the whole place hadn't collapsed yet. My hold on the trident seemed to tighten as I swam through the crumbling hallways, searching for Zale and Cornelius. It wasn't that hard to find them, loud bangs seemed to be signal there location. All of us swam into the room just to see Zale get slammed into the wall, and his trident fly across the room. Odessa swam over to Zale to see if he was okay and helped him up. My gaze landed on Cornelius who had just picked up Zale's trident from off the floor not noticing us yet.

"Looks like all the power is in my hands now," Cornelius said smiling.

"I wouldn't count on that just yet," I said interrupting his moment.

Cornelius looked away from the trident and at me. A frown appeared on his face.

"Bella, I thought I got rid of you," Cornelius scowled.

"Yeah well, things don't always turn out as they plan," I said.

Cornelius looked over at the Cullens.

"Looks like you found some more mythical freaks. Are they here to try and get rid of me?" Cornelius asked mockingly.

"No, I am. With a little help from this," I said holding up the trident.

Cornelius' eyes widened looking at the trident. He began to mutter to himself about how I could have possible got it before turning and smirking at me in a cocky way.

"That thing doesn't even look real, so how are you so sure that it'll even work," Cornelius said so confident.

I looked over at the trident which I held in my hand. Would it work? A few minutes ago it was just part of a statue. Stone. Could it really do what I needed it to in order to save my people? The trident began to glow slightly, reassuring me that it would work. I looked up at Cornelius, he frowned.

"I'm pretty sure it will," I said smiling.

"Well then let's test that theory," Cornelius said.

Cornelius aimed his trident at me and then quickly followed with a blast. Edward tried to swim in front of me, getting all protective, but I pushed him out of the way. I used my trident to catch the blast and then fired back at Cornelius. He managed to dodge it but needed time to recover. I turn towards my family for a minute and tell them to move away from me. They were reluctant but moved, except for Edward.

"Edward, what are you doing? Move!" I shouted at him.

"No! I'm not going to float here and watch as you get hurt!" Edward shouted back at me.

Suddenly a blast was fired and Edward went flying backwards into one of the palace walls causing it to break. If it was me who was hit with the blast I probably would have died. But because Edward was a vampire it had only stunned him. I turned towards Cornelius who had a smile on his face. Anger filled within me. First he attacked me, then my kingdom, and now he attacked the love of my life. It was so on. I aimed my trident at him and fired. He pulled the move I did when he first fired.

"Is that all you got?" Cornelius mocked.

"Not even close," I said through my teeth.

We began our dance. Circling one another. Seeing with one would strike first. Looking for each other's weaknesses. At the same moment both of us charged at each other. We used our tridents trying to push the other. He was strong but I was putting up a good fight. We were an equal match. Then I noticed it, the trident that Cornelius was holding was began to radiate electricity. My eyes widened figuring out his plan. The electricity reached my body and causing me to fly across the room and slam into a wall. The trident fell out of my hands and turned back into stone. I fell to the ground. Cornelius swam over to me, destroying the stone trident in the process. He pointed the trident at me.

"You're a pathetic excuse for the Princess of the merpeople," Cornelius said, "Why you would be gifted with the aquamarine I have no idea."

He was right. I wasn't powerful and the only reason I was before was because I was wearing the necklace. And now without the trident I was nothing. I was just about to give up when the statue's words rang through my mind, giving me hope and confidence. I began to push myself up off the ground.

"I don't need a necklace or a trident to make me who I am," I said fully upright, "It only adds to the person that I already am."

Cornelius laughed mockingly.

"Funny. Now all I have to do is destroy you and your little family so I can rule the ocean," Cornelius said.

"No you're not," I said.

I looked inside me and gathered my strength. I put my hands in front of me and then began to move them apart, causing that water which surrounded Cornelius and I to separate forming a hole in the ocean without water in it. I returned to my human form which was still dressed in the gladiator outfit. Both of us stood there at the bottom. Cornelius stared at me in shock.

"_You can do it Isabella. I believe in you," Poseidon's voice said._

"I'm more powerful than you think," I said, "Now I'm going to take you down."

Cornelius recovered from his shock and readied the trident. We once again began to circle each other. I glared at him with such hatred and he did so with me.

"**The time has come  
Once and for all  
You met your match  
You will fall**

**This little game we play is gonna break us down  
Only one of us can wear the crown  
It's not as easy as you thought it'd be  
When it's down to you versus me" ~Me**

Cornelius shot a blast at me, making the first move. But I dodged it by rolling on the ground out of the way. He was about to fire another shot at me. Before he could I manipulated water and formed it into a shield that wrapped around my arm. I froze the water right as he sent another blast. The shield dissolved the blast as it hit the icy surface. I melted the band that held the shield around my arm and threw it at Cornelius. It hit him in the head but he managed to recover. I got up from off the ground. We glared at each other again.

"**Winning the game's  
The only rule allowedNo more good luck  
Or cheers from the crowd**

**When the game began you never thought you'd lose  
But your time is up I play to bruise  
You look around and find you've lost your team  
You tried your best but you ran out of steam" ~Me**

I decided that it was my turn to attack. I raise my arms out to my sides bringing towering columns of water out and aimed them as Cornelius. Getting a good look I saw that the water was swirling. It looked menacing. I threw my hands out in front of me, commanding the waters to attack. They did crashing on Cornelius with massive pressure that he couldn't escape.

"**You're all out of wishes  
Kiss your dreams goodbye  
The end's the same  
It's not whether you win or lose, it's  
How you play the game" ~Me**

From the water that was attacking Cornelius I saw the trident slip out of his hands and fly out, in my direction, and landed on the ground. I walked over to it and picked it up. Once in my grasp I released the water's hold on Cornelius. When the water returned to where I had got it I saw that Cornelius was on he's hands and knees coughing up water. I walked over to him and removed me necklace while I had the chance, rendering him human once again. He looked up at me and I pointed the trident at him. He's eyes widened in fear.

"Please! Don't kill me!" he begged.

"I'm not going to kill you. I'm going to give you what you want," I said with Cornelius looking at me strangely, "You want to live your life in the sea then you'll get it. So with the power of the trident I forever banish you to live the reminder of your life in the sea as a little clownfish."

The trident glowed a golden color and then shot a ray of light at Cornelius, transforming him into a clownfish. When his transformation was complete I let the water fall back into the hole, transforming me back into my mermaid form.

I looked down at my necklace that I held in my hand and then put it on. I sighed in relief feeling the familiar weight around my neck again. Looking over I saw my family staring at me in shock and admiration. The now clownfish Cornelius quickly swam out of the room before anything else could happen to him. Now that that was over I had another challenge to face, there was still the matter of me ruling over the kingdom. Without saying anything to the others I swam into an empty room and closed the door behind me, needing time to think.

**

* * *

**

Please review.


	21. Choosing

**Don't worry I did not die. I'm sorry I wasn't able to post last month I've been a bit busy and kinda forgot to write the chapter. I really hope you like the chapter. Bella and the Cullens belong to Stephenie Meyer but the others belong to me.**

* * *

**EDWARD POV**

I woke up with a splitting headache, how Cornelius had managed to knock me out cold was beyond me. I sat up and realized that I was still underwater. Carlisle and Esme rushed over to my side along with Alice, Jasper, Emmett, and Rosalie. Even Pearl, Gimli, Odessa, and Zale swam over.

"What happened?" I asked a little groggy.

"Bella defeated Cornelius, he's not gonna harm the kingdom ever again," Odessa answered.

"It was so cool! She used her supermegafoxyawesomehot mermaid powers and caused the ocean floor to open up like Noah did!" Emmett shouted excited.

"You mean Moses?" Rosalie corrected.

"Yeah! That dude! And then she was just kicking that guy's skinny ass! And then she cornered him! I thought that she was totally gonna kill him but then she turned him into a fish. A puny, pathetic fish! It was like a pent up outburst of aggression. It was all like ARGH!" Emmett laughed.

I looked around the even more destroyed castle, noticing that Bella wasn't here. I stood up and looked around more.

"Where's Bella?" I asked worried.

"She's fine, she went into that room after the fight," Alice explained.

I began to swim over to the room, needing to see my Bella but was then stopped by Carlisle.

"I think you should let her be for now, son. Bella looked like she needed to think a few things over," Carlisle said.

My mouth opened in protest but then closed. I nodded unwillingly in agreement.

"Perhaps we should go see how much damage Cornelius caused," Zale suggested.

We all began to swim outside but Odessa stayed where she was. I wondered why. Lucky my mind reading powers kicked in.

"_You'll make the right choice Bella, I know you will."_

Choice? Choice about what?

**BELLA POV**

Swimming into the room I saw that it wasn't as destroyed as the rest of the palace. It still retained its beauty of my mermaid heritage. Looking around I saw that there were two doors which lead out to a balcony. I sat down on nearby bench and leaned the trident up against the wall. I let out a deep sigh and placed my head in my hands. Now that I was back at the South Kingdom Odessa and Zale would expect me to stay and rule the kingdom allowing them to relax. Zale would probably through a fit if I told him that I loved the Cullens and wanted to stay with them. I wanted to go with the Cullens and live my life with them and Edward but I couldn't help but feel the need to help my people. My thoughts only caused me to sigh even more.

"Poseidon, you've helped me this far. Can you maybe give me another push in the right direction?" I asked into the air…water.

I picked my head up and looked around the trashed room even more hoping that it could possibly give me the answer to my dilemma. The water currents shifted, causing my head to turn the right. One thing that wasn't destroyed was a small coral table but what was on that table was what really caught my attention. I got up from the bench as swam over to the small table. On the table was a silver tiara with aquamarine jewels, the one which I would be crowned princess with. Next to the tiara was the picture of Edward and I that I had brought down here but then Zale destroyed. It looked as though it had been glued back together. I looked at both objects.

"If this isn't a sign then I'm gonna be seriously pissed," I muttered.

I grabbed the tiara and then grabbed the trident. I swam over to the doors which lead outside but stopped before I actually went out. I looked at the tiara and placed it on top of my head. I took a "deep breath "and then swam out on to the balcony.

Looking out over the destroyed kingdom I saw my people helping each other out of hiding and up from underneath fallen buildings along with my family. At that moment I heard trumpets sound bringing everyone's attention to me. Everyone's eyes widen seeing me. I took in another "deep breath" and then held up the trident to the people, signaling that I had accepted my role as their princess. Cheers rang out through the devastation as my action spoke. I smiled from their acceptance but then swam down to meet my family. I swam up to Zale and Odessa. They were about to say something but I held up my hand to stop them. I held out the trident to Zale.

"I think you'll be needing this," I said.

Zale took the trident and looked at me confused along with Odessa. I turned to the Cullens, my eyes falling on my Edward. I smiled and swam into his arms.

"I was so worried," I whispered into his ear before kissing him.

"Wait. I'm confused. What does this mean?" Pearl asked.

"It means that I accept the fact that I'm a princess but I choose to stay with the Cullen up on land while still keeping my mermaid heritage," I explained.

I looked towards Zale and Odessa wondering what they were going to say or do. What they said kind of surprised me.

"Go, live your life with your mate. Just make sure that you come back and visit," Zale said.

I smiled. I swam over and hugged them both.

"Thank you," I said.

I let go of them and then looked back at the Cullens.

"Let's go home," I said to them.

All of them nodded and then we swam back up to the surface and back to shore.

I stood on the dock with the Cullens, packing out luggage into the plane. Zale, Odessa, and Pearl had come to the surface to wish me good bye and Gimli stood on the deck at my feet.

"Thank you for everything," I said to them.

"Don't worry, I'll take good care of her," Edward told them.

"We'll, take care of her," Alice corrected.

"You better. Just remember that she can kick your ass if you do anything stupid," Zale warned.

"Of course your Highness," Edward said.

"I'll have to talk to Charlie about all this when I get back," I said.

"Make sure you say hi to your father for us," Odessa said.

"Will do," I said.

"Bella, Edward, it's time to go," Carlisle said and then boarded the plane.

I said good bye to everyone before Edward and I walked on to the plane. Once buckled in I looked out the window and blew a kiss to Zale, Odessa, Pearl, and Gimli. The plane started and then took off. I looked out my window and watched them until they completely disappeared from view. Edward took my hand grabbing my attention.

"What do you think's gonna happen when we get back to Forks?" he asked me.

"I don't know. I have a feeling that things are going to become a little more difficult but as long as I have you I know everything's gonna be alright," I said.

Edward smiled my favorite crocked smiled and then placed a soft kiss upon my lips. I snuggled up against my love, getting comfortable for the long flight.

* * *

**Hahaha, yes this was the last chapter. And as you guys can figure out there is gonna be a sequel. It's gonna be called "Unwanted Homecoming". When it will appear I'm not sure that all depends on you guys and the reviews that you give me.**


	22. AN: Seqel

**Hey guys I just wanted to let you know that the sequel to Vacationing with Vampires and Mermaids is up. It's called Unwanted Homecoming. You can find it through my profile. So please read and review. **


End file.
